Herald's Justice
by Shaelesand
Summary: Sequel to Queen's Justice. Tashti has finally earned her White Shoot-Me-Suit, but that is the least of her problems. Someone wants her dead. Aeric is being smothering. The Twins are Teens. And she has a new job to worry about, training the Twins.
1. Prologue

_~ Prologue ~_

Tashti removed the grey tunic she was embroidering from the blue bag containing her embroidery.  She was using only different shades of grey silk threads on the dark grey fabric of a formal Trainee tunic.  It was to be a gift for Lyra when she was Chosen.  She had plans already drawn up for one for Kris.  She had made them rather large since it was easier to shrink a shirt than to enlarge it.  Lyra's was flowers and Companions entwined together.  Kris's was going to have vines instead of flowers.

She still felt rather weak from the loss of blood but she felt could easily return to class and resented having to stay abed.  Of course the main reason the healer had said a week was to keep her from tearing her stitches by rushing back into her normal schedule.  She doubted they actually thought she would stay in bed.  

Tashti slid to the side of the bed and tried to stand.  A wave of dizziness washed over her causing her to sink back to bed.  

She took a deep breath and tried again.  This time she managed to stay on her feet.  She slowly made her way to the chair by the window.  She sank down into the chair and spread out her threads, needles, and scissors on the small table beside her.  

She had completed only part of one flower before her shoulder started to ache.

_:Perhaps__ you should go back to bed.:_  Cryni suggested.

"After the effort it took to get over here?  No."

Pulling her nightgown collar down, she examined the cut.  Using her gift she soothed the muscle and the ache ebbed.

_:I__ bet they forgot you could do that.:_  Cryni laughed.

"You know it is going to be a week before I get to even see you."  Tashti resumed her embroidery.  "This isn't even that bad of a wound."

_:You__ are staying up there.:_  Cryni ordered.

"Of course, Aeric would drag me back up here if he discovered I left the room.  Perhaps you can come up for a visit."  Tashti suggested with a smile.

_:Can__ you imagine that?  Soon every Companion would want to visit their Heralds in their rooms.:_  Cryni laughed.

"So long as they can navigate the staircases we shouldn't have to worry.  You are housebroken, aren't you?"

_:Just__ wait till you are back in form.  I'll make you take back those words.:_  Cryni threatened.

"I can hardly wait."  Tashti laughed.  "I really should move back to my room.  Aeric has plenty on his plate without adding me to it."

_:You__ are staying there.  There at least there is someone to keep you from doing something stupid some of the time.:_

"Well, at least I have someone to talk to and hopefully I can get my texts soon."

_:What__ books did Lyra bring you?: _

"Both are collections of songs.  I have been meaning to learn them." 

_:You__ can do that when you grow tired of embroidery.  I think Lyra will love her tunic.:_

"Is she going to need it soon?"__

_:Not__ for a while yet.:_  Cryni assured her.  _:You'll__ have time to finish them.: _

Someone knocked on her door startling Tashti causing her to stab her finger with the needle.  She used her Gift to stop the bleeding.  Tashti could sense the person on the other side of the door was not a Herald.

"Come in."  She called.

She was surprised to see her brother, unaccompanied by her mother.  "I wasn't expecting you."  She said honestly.

"Mother is worried you are at death's door."  Gervain admitted.

"Far from it.  If I had my way I would be back at class now."  Tashti gestured for him to have a seat.

"What happened?  They only told us you had been attacked."

"I don't think I can discus it."  Tashti said honestly.

"What can you say?  I have to tell Mother something."

"Tell her it was an accident.  That is close to the truth.  Tell her I'll visit in a fortnight."

"A fortnight?  She is going to have a fit."

"The Healers won't let me out before then.  They think I'll do something Heraldlike and make it worse."

"Would you?"

"Probably."  Tashti grinned.  "I hate being inactive and I can't afford to lose any edge."

"What edge?"  Gervain was honestly confused.

"Fighting edge."  Tashti explained.  "What else?"

"Well, you should move back to your own room as quickly as possible.  Sharing quarters with a man is unseemly."

Tashti felt a flash of anger.  "So is seducing a woman in her library but that hasn't stopped you."

"Who told you that?"  Gervain demanded.

"No one did.  I was posing as Lady Onray's lady's maid.  You thought I was a pretty bit."

"Oh Gods."  Gervain blanched.

Obviously he had entertained a few fantasies.  "Don't worry.  I won't tell our Mother you flirted with your own sister."

"That makes it sound even worse."  He groaned.

Tashti laughed.  "I'll never say a word to anyone, so long as you don't lecture me on morals."

"Very well.  But mother will visit in the next few days.  What are you going to say then?"

"The truth."

"That he is your lover and you have moved in with him until you are healed?"

"Why not?"

"Her heart will give out.  She has been buying frilly dresses for you.  As far as she is concerned you are her baby girl."

"I am not going to lie to her."  Tashti warned.  "I am an adult she will have to accept that."

"It has been a shock for all of us.  I didn't even know I had a sister before you appeared.  Let alone a twin."

"We are twins?"  She asked in disbelief.  "That seems hard to swallow."

Gervain nodded.

Tashti considered this for a moment.  "I can just see some Bard getting hold of this.  The Herald and the Rake.  A tale of opposites."

"I suppose we are."  He laughed.  "I live for pleasure, you for pain."

"Hardly.  I enjoy the finer things, like silks, fine food, and soft beds.  And I don't seek pain I just accept it when it happens."

"You have nearly been executed."

"If Lord Onray finds out you were dallying with his wife you'll be lucky to escape death."  Tashti pointed out.  "Was there any reason you seduced her?"

"That would be telling."  Gervain laughed.  "You have a strict code of honour.  You should understand why I don't care to share tales."

"So now it is a matter of honour?"

"Perhaps we do have some similarities."  Gervain admitted.  "Ah, I know one difference, you are complicated where as I am a study in simplicity."  

"Proud to be shallow?"  Tashti laughed.  Her Empathy told her he was far from simple but she didn't contradict him.

"I better get going before your gentleman arrives."  Gervain stood.  "I would like to apologize for everything.  You know, not believing you were my sister.  I deserved that punch."  He rubbed his chin absently.

"Don't worry about it."  Tashti waved it off.  "I didn't believe I was your sister.  I did kill your father after all."

"I barely knew him."  Gervain shrugged.  "He was always elsewhere.  You had every right to.  But please tell me if there is ever anything I can do to make it up to you."

"I will."  Tashti promised.

"Thank you."  He gave her a smile and left.

_:That__ went well.:_  Cryni commented.

"I think so."  Tashti sighed.  "He seemed more likable than last time."

:He was trying.:

"I know.  He was trying to be brotherly."

_:He__ almost succeeded.  He even managed to act protective, even if it did come off high handed.: _

Tashti resumed her embroidery.  "At least I have a warning that Mother is going to be stopping by."

_:And__ this time it will be on your own ground.: _

The door opened again.  Tashti could sense several people on the other side.

"Hey Tash, you busy?"  Sera poked her head in. 

"Hardly.  Come on in."

Sera, Fio, and Tina filed in.  Each had an armful of books. 

"We heard you were banished to bed and might welcome some company."  Fio explained.

"We brought your books."  Tina grinned.

"Wonderful.  I have been considering a jail break to get them."  

As Tashti stood Fio pushed her back down.  "None of that.  We talked to the healers."

"So tell all."  Sera sat on the bed.  "How bad is it?"

"Did you really fight an assassin?"  Fio asked

"Yes.  Now what books did you bring me?"  Tashti snagged a book off a pile.  "Law."  She grimaced.

"Hey, you need to keep up with your studies."  Sera flopped backwards on the bed.

"What's that you're making?"  Fio snagged the tunic.  "Wow."

The other two gathered around her.  

"I second that wow."  Sera caressed the fabric.  "If you get bored you can make one for me."

"Who is it for?"  Tina fingered the edge of the fabric.

"Lyra, for when she's Chosen.  I am making one for Kris too."  

"Have you got more embroidery?"  Sera asked eagerly. 

"The blue bag there." 

They eagerly withdrew the pieces of fabric.  Most were of flowers and leaves but there was two pieces with landscapes, three seascapes, some wild animal, and many with Companions.  They ranged from a small bookmark to a tapestry.  Some were obviously pillow faces or parts of clothing.

"You're good."  Sera said sincerely. 

"Thank you."  Tashti accepted the fabric back.  

Fio nodded and flopped backwards onto the bed.  "Have you ever seen the sea?"

Tashti nodded.  "A few years ago."

"I envy you.  I have never even seen Evendim."  Fio grumbled.

"Maybe you'll be assigned up there for you internship."  Sera said as she examined an iris.  "I am hoping they give me Herald Ansen."

"I'll just bet."  Tashti laughed.  "He is the only one who has resisted your charms that isn't taken."

Sera pouted.  "It is hard on a girl's esteem to be rejected." 

Tina sighed and shot a look at Sera.  "You can't leave a man alone, can you?  One would never believe you were Holderkin."

Sera grimaced.  "Don't remind me."

Unlike Talia, she had been forced to wed before she was Chosen and she preferred not to discus those years with anyone.  Privately, Tashti thought the herd of male idiots down there should be thinned, considerably.  Their attitude was archaic.

"You certainly have all the luck, save the queen and catch a very slippery fish in the bargain."  Tina examined Aeric's room.  "I can see why you two would be drawn to each other.  Same…interests and everything." 

"He is a darling."  Tashti grinned.  "Sweet, sensitive, deadly, what else could I ask for?" 

"Only you think lethal is a good characteristic."  Fio snorted.  

"All my friends are lethal."  Tashti pointed out.  She didn't add that she had just proven she was the most lethal. 

"From before you mean."  Tina pointed out.

"All.  Even now."  Tashti insisted.  "Name a Herald that isn't lethal to at least some degree."

"True.  Sera is lightening with a sword."  Fio pointed out.

"Not nearly as good as Tash."  Sera pointed out.  "But who is?"

"Necessity is a harsh and unforgiving teacher.  You wouldn't want her."

"Worse than Kero?"

"Where do you think Kero got her expertise?"  Tashti pointed out reasonably.  "Same for Alberich.  Heralds generally don't rely entirely on their blades for survival.  They don't face the possibility of starving if they don't practice.  It is all in the attitude."

"Don't preach.  We hear enough about 'attitude' from the Captain."  Sera scolded.  "We are here to see that you have some company before the bells toll and we have to run to the kitchen.  We are also charged to make certain you are not on the brink of death by most of the trainees."

The knowledge that her fellow trainees were worried about her made her feel welcome and accepted. 

A rich peal of a bell interrupted further conversation.

"Speaking of the bells.  We got to go."  Fio sighed.  "You take care of yourself, don't try over doing it."

"I won't.  Now go, before Mero starts to wonder where you are."  Tashti scolded.

The three young women gave their friend a hug.  Sera was the last to leave.  "You better hold on tight to Aeric.  He is a prize."

"After taking a year to catch hi, I am not about to let him go."  Tashti assured her.

Alone again she resumed stitching the pale grey flower.  Her mind wandered as it always did.

Olane didn't just wake up and decide to kill Selenay.  He was hired, he was also notoriously pricey.  It cost less to get a Cold Blade.  He also was paid before the hit.  This meant there was someone out a lot of money and out for Selenay's blood.  

Tashti paused and stared out the window.  She resolved to spread the word among her acquaintances in the business that Valdemar was not a wise place to hunt and ask that if any were approached that they tell her.  Even if the cream of the deadly crop refused the job, there was always the idiot amateur willing to lift a blade for a few coins and she wanted to know of the danger long before she was racing up stairs or scrambling up walls to save the queen.

Her eyes narrowed as she considered the possibilities.  She wanted to find whoever had hired Olane and make certain he was no longer a threat.

The more permanent the better.


	2. Chapter 1

_~Chapter 1~_

The City was spread out before her.  She paused for a moment to take it all in.

"Missed it?"  Herald Carlin asked.

Tashti grinned.  "Yes, actually, I did.  It feels like it has been forever."

"Only a bit more than a year."  Carlin corrected.  He was a middle aged Herald with a steady temper and a quick wit.  Over the past year he had guided her through her internship, his endless patience had kept her from losing her own quick temper.

"Do you feel different?"  He asked.

"Yes, and no.  I am still the hot-headed Tashti, but now I am Herald Tashti.  It feels pretty good."

"You did well."  Carlin agreed.  "Especially with those bandits."

Tashti scowled.  "It would have been better if there hadn't been an idiot bard in the village."

"Don't like being the centre of song?"

"No."  Tashti didn't mention she already had six from before she was a Herald, three from her first year as a trainee, another from her third year, and a young bard swearing he was going to write about every single one of her adventures and sing them at court.

Carlin laughed.  "They are only young men who are infatuated with your beauty."

"'And back and forth they fought across the windswept rooftop.  Death in her hands and regret in her eyes she cut down her deadly foe to size.'"  She quoted.

"That one is particularly horrible."

Tashti urged Cryni forward again.  She was eager to reach the palace, even if there was a large concentration of idiot Bards there.

"I wonder if I should make an example of one."  She grumbled.

Carlin shot her a glance to see if she was serious.

"Relax, I wouldn't actually harm one.  Imagine what song that would create.  Of course, if I made it look like an accident…"

"Will Aeric be waiting for you?"  Carlin interrupted.

"I hope so."  Tashti grinned like an idiot at the thought of Aeric.

Carlin, satisfied he had saved a Bard's life, continued the ride in silence.

Tashti started to fidget as they passed under the Gates into the city.  She hated this road, it wound around like a snake.

"I am going the quick way."  Tashti said and guided Cryni down and alley.

Carlin laughed as she took off.

Tashti and Cryni flew through alleys and narrow streets until they came to the better part of town.  The main Palace gates were just ahead of her.

"Herald Tashti."  The Guard greeted her.  "Where is Herald Carlin?"

"Taking the scenic route."  She laughed as she passed.  She could sense Aeric now. 

"Tash, you're back?"  A young woman waved to her.

"Hey Lyra."  Tashti waved.  The young princess was thirteen now and showing every sign of being as beautiful as her mother.  Her twin brother ran to greet her as well.  "Hey Kris."

Tashti noted neither wore uniforms yet.

_:When are you lot going to get around to choosing them?:_  She asked Cryni.

_:Eventually.:_

"We saw Aeric go to your quarters."  Lyra said knowingly.

"Thanks.  Talk to you two later."  Tashti and Cryni hurried to the stables.

A familiar Companion was waiting.

"How are you Keara?"  She greeted Aeric's Companion.  "Would you mind not telling him I am back?"

Keara winked at her.

"Thanks."  Tashti striped the saddle of Cryni and tossed her saddlebags by the door to the tack shed.  

She was distracted as she groomed Cryni to a gloss.

_:You may as well go.:  _Cryni laughed.  _:I am just going to go soak in the river anyway.:_

"Thanks love."  Tashti grabbed her bags and ran towards the Herald's wing.  For a moment she debated going up the wall but decided to stick with the stairs until she could unbow her legs.

She took the stairs two at a time and paused at the top of the stairs to catch her breath.  Her footsteps were soundless as she approached the door to the room she shared with Aeric.  She knocked sharply and waited for a response.

"Just a moment."  Aeric sounded tired.

The door opened and Aeric stared in shock.  "You're back!"  He swept her up into his arms.

Tashti laughed.  "By the Light, I have missed you."

Aeric stopped her from speaking further with a toe-curling kiss.  Tashti clung to him.

"I heard you were back."  A Herald commented from the open doorway.

Tashti used her Fetching gift to close the door.  "Missing is to tame a word.  More like craved you."  Tashti pulled back.  Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glowed.

"I know."  Aeric refused to release her.

Tashti wound her arms around his body and her mind around his mind.  They stood entwined for several long minutes.

"I love you."  She whispered in his ear knowing he felt it as she said it just as she felt his love for her.

"I love you, too."  

Tashti revelled in the feeling for several minutes.  "I smell like horse and you are wearing formal Whites."  She finally drew away.  

"I can change later.  I don't have duty till tonight."

Tashti glanced out at the afternoon light.  "That is enough to tempt an honest woman."  

~ * ~

"Well Tashti, you're back home, and grinning like a fool."  Kero said casually.

"What can I say, I am happy, blissfully so, and if you think I am annoying at the moment imagine what Cryni is going through."  Tashti tested the weight of the practice sword.

Kero already had a blade in her hand.  Tashti let no movements of her body or eyes betray her lightening fast attack.  Tashti pursued her opponent to about the Salle not letting her land a blow.

"You have been practicing."  Kero blocked all the blows.

"Wait till you hear the new song.  The Lady of the Blade.  It wasn't really that impressive.  We rode in and they rode out but this idiot bard is convinced I battled all the bandits at once.  It was really a matter of mopping them up."

Kero laughed at Tashti's grimace.

"Kerowyn, Kerowyn, where are you going?"  Tashti sang.  "Dressed in men's clothing, a sword by your side, your face as pale as death, and your eyes full of fury, Kerowyn, Kerowyn, where do you ride?"

Kero renewed her attack but Tashti still didn't let her land a blow.

"At least you can carry a tune."  Kero chuckled as she dodged a blow.  "And I admit that is one of the better renditions I have been party to."

"Because it was short?"  Tashti laughed and spun to the side.  She lunged in and her dull blade rested at Kerowyn's throat.

"Precisely."  Kero led Tashti to the benches along the wall.  "I want to ask you something.  Would you be willing to be assigned permanently to the Palace as body guard and weapons teacher?"

"It would be my pleasure."  Tashti sat on the bench.

"I also want you to teach some students your interesting style."

Tashti snagged her tunic off the floor and removed a letter from its folds.  "I can go one better.  My teacher, not Tirune, is looking for a post."

"Who is he?"

"Veren Taris." 

"But he is dead."

"No, he was a priest but has decided to move on because of politics.  He doesn't want to return to fighting because of the young fools trying to make a name for themselves wouldn't let him have any peace."

"And he is willing to come here?"

"I was going to ask him here for a visit.  After speaking to you of course.  But he was hoping I could find a Mercenary Company willing to take him without flashing his name about."

Kero snapped the letter out of Tashti's fingers. 

"I already wrote him to invite him down."  Tashti stood.  "You would be a fool not to snap him up."

Kero finished the letter.  "You are serious."

Tashti nodded.  "I promised to stop by and see Selenay.  Thank you for the position."

"Thanks for telling me about Taris."

Tashti had pulled another trick out of her sleeve.  Kero wondered if she would ever get used to it.

Doubtful.

Tashti found Selenay in her quarters alone.

"Are you official?"  Tashti asked.

"No, come in."

"You look troubled.  Need some help?"  Tashti sat on a leather-covered chair.  "I heard Talia and Dirk are off visiting his family.  She left me a note asking that I help cover for her as much as I can."

"Actually, it is something I want to speak to you about."

Tashti thought back, she had been gone for nearly a year and a half so it couldn't be something she had done.  "Fire away.  If I can help, I will."

"It's the twins.  They are getting to the age where they don't want guards around."

"You want me to play guard?"

"They want to go to the summer fairs."

Tashti nodded in understanding.  

"Perhaps you could invite Aeric along.  I would feel much better."

"And you wouldn't have to tell them they couldn't go."

"They have their hearts set on it."  Selenay admitted.  "If you had not returned I would have asked Aeric and Skif to tag along."

"Which would have been less than ideal for the twins.  Those two trailing along looking like death would severely curtail their fun."  Tashti nodded.  "Would you mind if I started training them in my style of fighting."

Selenay looked doubtful.

"They should know how to disarm an attacker in case they get cornered.  No one else will ever discover it if you wish.  Not even Kerowyn."

"It doesn't seem…"

"Royal?"  Tashti guessed.  "They will be Chosen eventually, and after that they will have a Circuit, correct?"

Selenay capitulated.  "You may teach them.  I want no one beyond you, Kero, and Aeric to know of it."

Tashti's eyebrow twitched upward.

"Both of you can teach them.  He is better with knives and you are better with a sword and you have different bare handed fighting styles."

"Kero just asked me to join her as Weaponsmaster and bodyguard.  I think she may ask Aeric the same."

"She mentioned it."

"This isn't special consideration is it?"  Tashti asked suspiciously.

"No.  You two are simply very good at what you do."

"You will also have a pair of thieves and assassins available when you need them."

Selenay nodded.

"That I understand."  Tashti also understood what was being unsaid.  Aeric and she would be partners in some of those little missions.  "Well, I am going to hunt down Aeric.  He should have finished bathing by now, unless he fell asleep."  Tashti grinned.  "Call me if you need me."

"I will."  

Tashti found their rooms empty.  She closed her eyes and searched for him.  It was rather like a compass telling her which way to go.

He was in the bathing room.  

Tashti knocked a warning before opening the door.  "Has Aeric fallen asleep?"  She asked.

"Of course."  One man gestured to the tub in the corner.  "And none of us are foolish enough to wake him."

Tashti padded across the bare stone floor ignoring the gentlemen.  "Aeric."  She shook his shoulder.

He jumped splashing water down her front.  "Sorry."

"I assume you had wanted to move to a bed sometime this evening."  She teased lightly.

"You better listen Aeric, only a fool would disappoint such a fine lady on her first night home."  Someone commented.

Tashti offered him a towel.  He had a habit of falling asleep in the tub and a reputation for not waking up in the best of moods.  He grinned wickedly and accepted the towel.  She knew what he had considered and was very glad he hadn't followed through.  She preferred for her clothes to be washed without her in them.

"I'll wait for you outside."  She winked and vanished out the door.

Sera, just in from her own circuit, spied Tashti leaving the Gentleman's bathing room.  "You have all the fun."  She mock pouted.

"The fun goes to those who dare."  Tashti laughed.  

"Are you going to let the rest of us have a chance at him?"  Sera asked.

"No."  Tashti answered simply.

"Well, tell me if you change your mind."  Sera gave Tashti a quick hug and bounced off.

Aeric emerged behind her and wrapped his still wet arms around her waist.

"I am sorry about that."  He apologized.

"I am used to it."  Tashti laughed.  "You _are wearing a towel, right?"_

"Yes.  No sense giving everyone more to talk about."

"Did you know they were unwilling to wake you?"  Tashti preceded Aeric into their room. 

"I nearly drowned the last one who tried to wake me.  He caught me while I was having a less than pleasant dream.  How was your bout with Kero?"

"Actually it went very well.  I am now a Weaponsmaster and bodyguard on permanent assignment to Haven."  Tashti flopped down onto the nearest chair.  

"That's wonderful."  Aeric congratulated her.

"They would like the two of us to teach the twins to fight and become their informal bodyguards.  They are having a bit of a problem with having a troop following them about."

"I would enjoy that actually."  Aeric pulled her off the chair.

"My, you're impatient today."  Tashti let herself fall against him.

"Actually I think I have been very patient."

It was much later that she finally remembered to tell him the rest of the news.

"They want us to work together on some of the more secretive missions."  Tashti said.  She sat with her back to the headboard and his head on her lap.

"No one has mentioned that before."  

"I know.  I think we would make a wonderful team."

"I know we would."  Aeric twisted a lock of her hair around his finger.  "Kerowyn has also asked me to help teaching.  I wonder if a conspiracy is afoot."

"Selenay swears it isn't preferential treatment and I believe her.  I think she wants us here to watch her children.  And Kero wants us to help make the students prepared for the real world.  I think its just coincidence that it is both of us."  She stroked his hair out his face. 

"Then I'll tell Kero I accept tomorrow."

"The twins want to go to the fair tomorrow."  Tashti warned.

"That is going to be a nightmare."  Aeric sighed.

"It shouldn't be too bad.  They are good kids."  Tashti assured him.

"I know.  I was thinking about taking you into public."  He teased.

Tashti promptly attacked him.  Some one knocked on the door interrupting them.

"Tashti?"  Lyra's voice called through the wood.

Tashti found herself giggling madly at the frustrated look on Aeric's face.  She grabbed her robe and opened the door.

"Yes?"  

"Is it true?  Are you and Aeric going to teach us to fight?"  Kris asked.

"Yes, it's true."  Tashti sighed.  "We are going to the fair outside Haven tomorrow, if you go away I'll convince your mother to let you come with us."

"Really?"  Lyra and Kris said simultaneously. 

"Really."

"Bye."  They hurried down the hall.

"That worked well."  Aeric whispered in her ear.

"I can remember being their age, things were more exciting when they had the taste of the forbidden."  Tashti explained.  "Hopefully no one else has anything that has to be said tonight."

__


	3. Chapter 2

_~Chapter 2~_

Tashti and Aeric walked behind the royal twins watching each person they passed.  Neither Herald wore their whites, instead they wore ordinary clothes of a comfortably well off merchant family.  This allowed them to spend freely with out attracting attention.

"Did you two want to see the trick riders?"  Tashti pointed out the young men and women performing feats on horseback.  Both twins drifted over and watched for several minutes.

"Do you see anyone?"  Aeric whispered in her ear.

Tashti traced the line of his jaw with a finger.  Their agreed upon signal that she saw nothing wrong.

"Well, my lady love.  Shall we make our way back?"

"I would like to see the trick dogs before we leave."  Tashti said loud enough to be heard by the adolescents. 

"They have trick dogs here?"  Lyra turned to them.  

"I believe they are over there."  Tashti gestured towards the area of the fair they hadn't visited.

"Relax Aeric.  They have few chances to be ordinary kids."  Tashti whispered and dragged Aeric after her as she pursued the twins.  Slowly she herded them back to the edge of the fair.  Stopping many times to examine strange objects from foreign lands or well made crafts of Haven.

"Are you ready to go back home now?"  Tashti asked.  "I promised to have you back ages ago."

Both agreed somewhat reluctantly, unwilling to give up their new freedom.

Tashti and Aeric called their Companions and the twins swung up behind them.  When they finally they dismounted in the Palace courtyard Selenay was waiting for them.

"I am sorry we took so long."  Tashti apologized.  "We got caught up in the fair."

"Did you have a good time?"  Selenay asked.

"We bought some of the most interesting things."  Lyra gushed.

"They had these dogs that did the weirdest tricks."  Kris used his hands to demonstrate some of the tricks.  "One actually walked only on its forelegs.  And they had these girls on ropes strung way on and they danced on them like they were standing on the ground."

Tashti noticed the blush climbing the boy's face.  He had resembled a tomato when he had watched them.

"They also had trick riders that did cartwheels on horseback and jumped into the air, flipped and landed on their feet, still in the saddle."  Lyra added eagerly.  "One man rode two horses at once, one foot on each.  Oh, you should have seen the saddles this man was selling.  He said they came all the way from the Black Empire.  Tashti has actually been there.  There was some stuff from White Gryphon too."

Tashti and Aeric left the excited pair recounting their day and showing off their prizes and led their Companions down to the stable.

"That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."  Aeric confessed.

"Only in retrospect.  You were as stiff as a board the entire time.  I was surprised you weren't walking around with a sword in your hand."

"I did keep a knife in my hand.  You are the superlative swordsmen, not I."

Tashti shook her head.  "I should have known."

"Are you saying you weren't walking with a weapon close at hand the entire time?"

"Actually, in a crowd like that, a long weapon would have been too dangerous."  Tashti opened her hand to reveal a small dart.  "I have dozens more stashed all over."

"Thanks for the warning."  Aeric said dryly.  The last time she had used what they called her little bees, the target had gone down and stayed down for a week so he had no desire to accidentally prick his finger on one.

"Don't worry, they are all sheathed properly, otherwise you would be dozing at the fair still."

 "I am glad it is you who plays with those witch's brews, and not me."  Aeric confessed.  "I think I will stick to blades.  They are much simpler."

"Sharp end for them, dull end for you?"  Tashti teased.

_:Only you two thinking chatting about ways of killing people is a normal discussion.:  Cryni observed. _

_:It's just shop talk.:  Tashti assured her.  __:Are you going to splash in the river again today.:_

_:Yes, I believe so.:  Cryni trotted past them and down the banks into the cool water._

"She isn't a Companion, she is a Kelpie."  Aeric observed.

"Kelpie?  I think you're right."  Tashti said with a mischievous grin.

_:No, he isn't.:  Cryni insisted.  __:You will not__ start calling me Kelpie.  I won't answer!:_

Tashti just grinned.  Keara tossed her mane and said something to make Cryni make a mock charge.

"Should I ask?"

"Cryni just got a new nick name."  Tashti explained.

"Kelpie is better than water weasel or some such thing."

"I already promised not to use otter and duck.  I am still permitted stork, goose, pony, palfrey, and, on rare occasions, steed."

"What did she do to warrant having duck removed from the list?"

"She stopped referring to me as a hairless squirrel."

"I take it you were climbing trees on your internship."

"Not much else to climb."  Tashti shrugged.  "Let's get Keara prettied up so we can get some supper while it's still hot."

~ * ~

Tashti fiddled with the papers on the desk as she waited for her students to arrive.  Since she was the most traveled Herald she was supposed to teach the geography of Rethwellan, Iftel, Karse, Hardorn, the fragmenting Empire, Ceejay, and the plains.  She had never pictured herself as a repository of scholarly knowledge, let alone as a teacher of it.

The door opened, instead of a trainee a page entered.  "A letter has arrived for you Herald."  The page said formally and held out the letter.

She preferred that her mail not be left where just anyone could read it as she corresponded with several assassins, thieves, and spies and the contents of a letter could be sensitive.  She accepted the slightly grubby paper and flipped it to examine the seal, an innocuous bird in flight in brick red wax.

She tucked it inside her shirt just as the first of her students arrived.  Seven students, all dressed in grey.

"To start with, I am Herald Tashti."  She introduced after she cleared her throat.  Later she would be hard pressed to remember much of this class beyond the relief of when it was over.

As the last student filed out she sank into her chair and pulled out the letter.  She used a knife to slice through the paper not touching the seal.  The contents were in a elaborate code but contained nothing more than pleasantries.

Until the last line.  Tashti read it through twice before she folded the paper and tucked it back inside her tunic.  She pondered the news for several minutes before she finally stood and tugged her uniform down.  

"How did it go?"  Sera asked from the open door.

"Quite well, I think.  I was too nervous to actually remember any of it.  I kept thinking I was on the wrong side of the desk."

"So now you have a break till after lunch, right?"

"Why?"  Tashti asked warily.

"I would recommend you head to your room then."  Sera said cryptically.

Tashti cocked an eyebrow but bundled up her books, maps, and notes.  She knew Aeric was busy until just before lunch, they had promised to meet in the dining room so they could finalise the lesson plans for their class with the royal twins.  

Sera smiled knowingly and refused to answer and questions until they reached Tashti's room.  As she expected, no one was waiting for her, but there was a large package on the bed.

"Now open it."  Sera demanded.

Tashti flicked a knife out of her arm sheath and sliced the cords binding the parcel and peeled the paper away.  Inside she saw dark grey leather folded carefully.  Intrigued, she unfolded the leather to find the gift was three sets riding leathers, all in the same dark grey Captain Kerowyn and Herald Alberich used.

"It's tradition.  I know you hate the shoot me suits."

Tashti spun and gave her friend a hug.  "These are wonderful."

"Try them on, I want to see how they fit."  Sera prodded.

Quickly Tashti shucked off her Whites and pulled on the leathers.  They fit like a second skin, not so tight they would impede movement.

Tashti admired herself in the mirror.  She looked lethal, nearly naked but lethal.

"I am definitely going have a set of my own made."  Sera commented.  "You certainly have a good body."

"Switching preferences now?"  Tashti teased.

"There just aren't enough available women for me, where as the men…"

Tashti laughed at the predatory expression on Sera's face, she may hop in and out of bed with anything in Whites but she was a top notch Herald.  "So when is your next celibate circuit?"

"I head out next week, Lake Evendim, Sector two."

"Going to have fun until then?"

"I will try.  I only have a week to fit an entire year and a half into."  Sera sighed dramatically.  "Speaking of fitting a year and a half into a short span of time, I am surprised to see you and Aeric out of the bedroom."

"We make plenty of time to enjoy being together."

_:I'll say.:  Cryni agreed.  __:I am glad Aeric has a strong heart or that outfit would do him in.:_

_:Quiet, Kelpie.:  Tashti responded fondly._

"You two have been a pair for ages, yet you still get a foolish smile every time he is mentioned."  Sera commented with a bit of confusion.

"What can I say, I love him."  Tashti smiled and started braiding her hair.  She had the twins' weapons training after lunch and she had no desire to don another shoot-me-suit.

"That is obvious.  Are you getting larger quarters now that you are permanently assigned to Haven?"

"I don't know, we haven't discussed it.  Maybe."

"A room just opened up just down from me.  A bedroom and a sitting room with a wonderful view of the gardens."

"I'll mention it to Aeric."

Sera cast an eye over the utilitarian furniture Aeric had chosen and Tashti hadn't replaced.  Everything was plain, unornamented, and worn.  It looked like a bachelor's room except for the hair brushes on the desk and the blue bag on the chair.  "You could decorate however you like." 

Tashti surveyed the room.  It did look rather bare.  "I know.  Aeric said he had no problem with me redecorating here but I still keep thinking it is his room."

"Then get a new room that is belongs to both of you."  Sera pointed out.  "Rumour has it that he asked you to marry him."

"He hasn't.  And I don't know if I would accept."

"You don't know?"

"I know it would make my mother very happy and she would probably plan some ornate ceremony, but I don't want to change things."

"His asking you would change things.  If you turned him down that could be the death of you two."

Tashti grimaced.  "I will deal with it when, if he ask me.  Now I have to meet him down stairs.  We have to finish some work."

Sera let the subject go.  "I am going to see if I can find Giril, after all, I only have a week left."

"You are such a tart."

"But a sweet tart."  Sera grinned and hurried from the room.

Tashti examined her reflection again.  When she had first entered Haven no one could have foreseen her becoming a Herald.  Now she was addressing a queen by her first name and teaching a prince and princess how to fight like assassins.

A bell rang calling everyone to lunch.  Tashti fished the letter out of her whites and hurried out of the room.  When she reached the common room she found Aeric waiting for her.

"New outfit?"  He asked appreciatively.

"A gift from Sera.  It is a tradition for the weapons teachers to wear grey riding outfits now after all."

Aeric offered her his arm and led her to a table off to the side.  "I like them.  I have been considering getting a set for weapon's practice."

"I think you would look delicious in a set."  Tashti assured him with a purr.  "I got another interesting letter today.  Veren forwarded it to me so the information is a little old but still useful.  Apparently someone is trying to find a master thief to steal something here in Haven."

"Any idea where in Haven?"

"No.  She just said she was approached but a go between.  She turned it down since it was a little out of her way.  But Cari is very expensive, if it is our traitor, he still has a great deal of money."

"Cari?"

"A friend."  Tashti said vaguely.  

"It may be a group.  That would explain why they haven't run through their fortune yet."  Aeric offered.

"True.  I am not ruling anything out.  What I would really like to know is what they want stolen?"

"I don't know.  Maybe they have given up on hiring assassins and are hoping they can convince a thief to kill."

"I hate facing amateurs, they never know the rules."

"I know.  About the class with the twins…"  Aeric changed the subject to something they could do something about now.

"I changed my mind, starting with hand to hand is a good idea."  Tashti accepted the change and pushed the news to the back of her mind.  "It will give them more flexibility for knife and sword fighting later."

"What about teaching them to climb?"

"I think it would be a good idea."  Tashti defended her idea.

"Where are you going to teach them?  They are royalty, not thieves.  When are they ever going to use it for something legitimate?"

"Who knows?  Maybe when they want to meet someone for a dalliance without the bodyguards."

"Don't even suggest that to Selenay."

"Of course I won't.  Why don't we leave climbing until later?  Maybe we will be able to fit it in."

"Very well.  Whose method should we start with?"  

They had trained each other in their individual styles, Tashti was swift, silent and dead, better suited to a surprise attack.  Aeric required more room and physical strength to pull off.

"Mine.  Less brute strength is needed."

"I am glad you agree.  You lead today then."

Tashti noticed a few people casting them speculative glances.  "Is there something I should know?"

"Not that I know of.  Probably gossip."

"Probably."  Tashti shrugged it off.  "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course.  Our students may be waiting."

"Probably."  Tashti smoothed her leathers and stood.

"I really like that outfit."  Aeric commented again.

"I know you do."  Tashti winked.


	4. Chapter 3

_~Chapter 3~_

Tashti watched Lyra execute the same movement repeatedly.  "Arm up!"

Lyra grimaced but obeyed.  Kris was sweating profusely as he made the same movement under Aeric's watchful eye.

"Enough, stretch out."  Tashti ordered.  The gratitude on the young royals faces was almost laughable.  

_:I__ am glad they have no attitude.:  Aeric commented._

_:I__ wouldn't teach them if they did have the wrong attitude.:  Tashti pointed out._

Tashti and Aeric both started stretching out themselves in preparation of the next step.  She watched as the twins twisted and contorted in moves they had learned from her from when she was a trainee.

"Hold it longer."  Tashti reminded both of them when they released a pose too quickly.

When she finally was satisfied that they had stretched out properly she let them go to their next class.

"That went smoother than I thought it would."  Aeric commented as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I knew it would go well.  Kris is determined to become as good as Kerowyn…"

"Or you."  Aeric added.

"…and Lyra has been bugging me for ages to teach her."  Tashti ignored his comment.

"Any plans for tonight?"  Aeric whispered in her ear.

"Actually, I was going roof walking tonight to get back in shape."

"I'll join you, if you don't mind."

Tashti turned in his arms to face him.  "Actually, I would like to this one on my own."

"Maybe next time."

"Still in here?"  Kerowyn asked from the door way.

"Of course, we just dismissed the twins."  Tashti said over her shoulder without pulling away from Aeric.

"I see you are already out of uniform."  Kero commented of Tashti's attire.

Tashti grinned.  "What else would you expect?  When's your next class?"

"Not for a candlemark."  Kero assured them.  "Enjoy, I'll be in my office."

Tashti paused.  "Kero, I have some news."  She stepped out of Aeric's arms pulled out the letter.  "Someone tried to hire a very expensive thief for a job in Haven."

"Did they accept?"

"No.  It was too far out of their way."

"Keep your ears open for more news."  A crease appeared between Kerowyn's brows.  "Damn, I am glad you have all these contacts, but I really wish they were more informative."

Aeric had already gathered his sword knowing what she was planning.  It had been over a year since they had the salle to themselves and Tashti still preferred to fight with bare blades and being alone would prevent anyone else from being injured.

Tashti removed her razor sharp sword from its sheath and faced Aeric.  "Ready, love?"

"Of course."  Aeric said as he advanced.

Tashti's heart started to pound and her senses sharpened as they dealt the first tentative blows.  The hiss of the fine blades and the metallic clangs of their strikes filled the air.

Using real blades gave an edge to a bout that was lost when a pot metal blade was used.  When the edges were dulled, no matter how one tried to act like it was a real battle there was always the knowledge that there was little risk stayed in the back of the mind.  

They fought until one drew blood, the loser, or until both were exhausted.

Today it was a draw.  Both were sweating but were eager to continue, but the next batch of students were due in a few minutes.

Tashti fluffed her hair trying to dry the sweat on her scalp.  "That was fun."

"It was."  Aeric agreed.  "As always, you are brilliant."

"You pulled short on that left strike."

"I know.  I thought you were going to step into it."

"I knew you would pull it."  Tashti pointed out.

"That foresight of yours is annoying at times."  Aeric sighed.

"You don't have to tell me."  Tashti assured him.  "I never know if that bad feeling is just because of the weather or because someone is aiming a crossbow at my head."

"Has someone aimed a crossbow at you?"

"Many times."  Tashti answered honestly.  "It is an occupational hazard.  I know you have been hunted by people who want you out of the way so don't get huffy."

"I do not get huffy.  I worry about you."

"Don't."  Tashti said with some exasperation.  "I have more experience with dealing with the big bad world than you do."

Aeric's expression darkened.

"I want to do some research in the library.  Shall I meet you for supper?"

"I have guard duty at court."

"I will see you tonight then."  Tashti kissed him and hurried from the room.

~ * ~

Tashti padded silently across the roof top with her ears open for even the slightest sound of a pursuer.  She was in a very well off part of town and the watch were out in force.  Not all were bumbling idiots, some where quite sharp and she had no deserve to explain to them that she was a Herald.  Not to mention the uproar it would cause at court. 

She slipped into the attic of her mother's house and paused to let her eyes adjust.  Everything was coated in dust and nothing had been moved since her last visit.  She pulled a long, simple green dress out of a chest and quickly changed.  She had promised to stop by tonight and play cards with her mother.  She knew from past experience that her brother, and twin, Gervain would join them. 

Since she tended to arrive rather late in the evening and she didn't want to cause gossip again she took the high road most of the time.  At first there had been gossip that she was having an affair with Gervain, most of the nobles didn't know or believe the story of her being the long lost Hardren daughter.  Sometimes she wasn't certain if she believed it herself.  The tales had distressed her mother so she had started taking the other routes in.

It was good practice anyway.

She opened the door and listened to see if anyone was approaching in the hall below.  She swung down to the ground and straightened her gown then closed the trap door.  When she knocked on her mother's door Gervain opened.

"Ah, little sister, you have arrived."  He greeted her.  "Here to fleece us?"

"Of course."  Tashti grinned and took her seat at the table where her mother was already sitting.  "I see you are both in the best of health." 

"When are you going to come live with us?"  Her mother asked, again.

"I live at the palace, I am not moving out.  However, I was assigned there a few days ago.  I am now a weapon's teacher."

"But what do you know about weapons?"  Her mother asked.

Tashti was once again amazed at her talent for ignoring whatever displeased her.  Gervain chuckled as he shuffled the cards.

"Hopefully you will be able to visit more often now."  Her mother continued giving her a look designed to make her feel guilty about not visiting very often.

"I was on circuit, mother."  Tashti told her without even a twinge of guilt.  "Sp what have I missed this last year?"

Her mother launched into a rambling description of what happened to her friends, kin, and even remote acquaintances.  She played her cards haphazardly not really paying attention to what cards she laid out. 

"Oh, Lord Luresh's nephew has come to visit, he is quite eligible."  Her mother gave her a significant look.

"I have a man."  Tashti said bluntly.  She knew her mother would ignore any subtle hints on this subject.

"Oh, I know.  It's just that he is a Herald, you know.  Not a very well paying occupation."

Gervain hid a laugh behind his cards.

Tashti kicked him in the calf.  "Actually, you should meet Polla Kerschen.  She just arrived at court, she has a very large dowry."  She mentioned casually to her brother.  Polla was as perfect as a rose, complete with nasty thorns.  She actually enjoyed having men fight over her.

"I'll be certain to look her up soon."  Gervain said in a tone that made it quite clear that he had no intention of ever meeting her.

"Oh, that is wonderful.  You should bring her by so I can meet her."  Their mother said eagerly and fluttered her hands revealing all her cards.  "I could wear that new gold velvet gown I just had made.  That would certainly make a good impression.  I am so glad you have finally found a young lady to squire about."

Gervain shot her a glare.  How two intelligent children had descended from her was a mystery.  She was as silly as a sheep most of the time.  Tashti sometimes wondered if it was all just an act.

Tashti deftly steered her back to gossip and let her chatter as she tossed cards down.  Tashti wondered if her mother would notice if they changed games.

It was well past midnight when Tashti finally escaped.  She had been about to resort to a little vial tucked in her sleeve to get her mother to fall asleep when Gervain had come to the rescue and called an end to the night.

Tashti melted back into the night and took a round about route back to the palace.  Her mother's hints about marriage had reminded her of Sera's comment.  What if Aeric was planning to propose?  How could she accept him?  How could she turn down?  She knew Cryni would have no advice, her Companion flitted from stallion to stallion like a butterfly.  The fact that the relationship had lasted this long still amazed her.

The only major problem was he was his flashes of overprotective concern.  All of his letters during her circuit had advice and admonitions as if she was a child on her first camping trip.  Tashti was as adept at tracking through a forest as she was through cities; Veren had made certain she would be able to hunt for her food if things got tight.  It had come in handy when she had to track a group of bandits that had been blackmailing a village. 

A watchman's steps made her shrink into the shadow of a chimney and interrupted her thoughts.  The rest of her trip was uninterrupted and she easily slipped in her window to find Aeric fast asleep.  She was surprised he hadn't woken when she entered.  She'd have to comment on his lost edge in the morning.

She slipped off the black silk and placed it in her part of the wardrobe and pulled on a nightgown.  As she curled against him she felt his heart beat.  He was not asleep.  He had stayed up for her.


	5. Chapter 4

_~ Chapter 4 ~_

Kerowyn drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair, the only sign that she was worried about something.  The occasional glances she cast at Tashti troubled the younger woman.

"Out with it."  Tashti ordered as she placed her personal sparring armour on the stand in the office.

"I am a little concerned about teaming you and Aeric."  Kerowyn admitted.

"Why?"

"I have seen many couples who did foolish things when they worked together, actions that got them killed."  Kerowyn admitted.  "I don't doubt you could handle it.  But Aeric…"

Tashti gave the armour a last tug to keep it from slipping off and took a seat across from Kerowyn.  "His little bouts of trying to protect me?"

"Yes.  I know he is very capable, but he would be crippled by concern for you, probably take stupid risk to ensure your safety."  Kerowyn said baldly.

Tashti settled back in her chair.  "I think I may agree with you."

Kerowyn was obvious surprised.  "What do you suggest then?"

~ * ~

Tashti pressed her ear to the rough wood.  She could hear the sound of two people moving within.

_:Are you ready?:_  Aeric asked.

_:They are too close.:_  

There was a small movement next to her as Aeric shifted closer.  

_:They are at the window.:  _Tashti carefully lifted the trapdoor.  It made no sound and the heavy canvas kept any light from filtering down into the dark room below.

"Is she there?"  A masculine voice asked softly.

"I think I see her."

Aeric held her hands and Tashti dropped down through the ceiling.  The men were still looking out the window.  Tashti dropped softly to the ground and picked up the orb off the table.  She reached up and grabbed Aeric's hand and he pulled her back up.

The door closed soundlessly.

_:I wonder how long it will be until they realise it's gone?:_

_:Too bad we can't stay and find out, but we have the rest of the test to complete.:_  Tashti pointed out as she made her way to the edge of the tower.

Aeric helped her roll back the canvas they had used to block out the moonlight.  They tied the canvas shut and used rope to make a harness so it could be carried.

_:You go first with that ball, I'll follow with the canvas.:_  Aeric tossed the fabric over his shoulder.

Tashti lowered herself over the edge.  This side of the tower was completely in shadows and had no windows so they weren't worried about being seen.  She found the easiest route down since Aeric had to deal with the heavy fabric.

_:Do you have it?:_  She asked.

_:Don't worry, I have no intention of risking life and limb for a test.:_  Aeric assured her.

_:Good.:  _Tashti finally reached the ground.

_:Well done, lady love.:_  Aeric landed next to her.

_:Now for the next bit.:_  Tashti said with a kiss.  __

_:Time to cover our tracks.:_  Aeric agreed.

Aeric led the way towards their window, it was dark but that didn't mean anything.  _:Are they waiting up there?:_

Tashti looked up and let her Gift check inside their room.  _:Kero, Darkwind, and Elspeth are there.  They feel they will catch us.  Remember the rules?:_

_:Can't be caught with any of the gear.:_  Aeric stopped.  Guards passed them not noticing them.

_:Let's find a place to change in the city.  I have a change of clothes hidden out there for when I go roof walking.  I can find something for you:_

_:Sounds good.:_

Tashti led him from shadow to shadow towards the wall surrounding the palace.  She scaled it easily and watched for more guards.

_:We can dump the canvas in the river.  It should sink.  If it doesn't it won't last long.:_  Aeric suggested.

_:You do that, I'll get the clothes.:_

_:I don't think we should split up.:_

_:Yes, we should.  We can't take too long with this.:_  Tashti reminded him.

_:I'll meet you at the Leaping Horse's roof.:_

Tashti let Aeric go his way while she made her way back to the Palace.  It took only a candlemark for her to collect everything.

Aeric was perched on the roof, waiting for her.

_:Did you meet with any problems?:_

_:No, I had to run around a bit to get everything.:_  She offered him a light coloured shirt and a dark tunic.

She pulled her own shirt off and replaced it with light shirt and dark blue tunic.

_:Do we look normal enough yet?:_

_:Just a moment.:_  Tashti unwound her braid from around her head then tucked the small bundle of her clothing inside her tunic.

_:Now?:_

_:Yes.:_

Aeric led the way.  Soon they were in an alley behind a good tavern looking for all the world like a pair of lovers out enjoying the night.

"Well, that was truly enjoyable."  Tashti looped her arm through his.

"It was fun.  A true challenge."  He agreed.

They walked down the street much like any other couple.  At the gates the Guard greeted them by name, asked a few questions, and waved them in.  They found Kero, Darkwind, and Elspeth still waiting for them.  

Tashti flicked her wrist and the black wooden ball landed on Kero's lap.

"They haven't even been down to report it missing yet."  Elspeth said with some disbelief.

"They haven't?  We took it two candlemarks ago."  Aeric was bordering on laughter.

"I suppose we should go check on them."  Kero lead the others from the room.  "Make certain you haven't pulled one of your little tricks on them.

"I thought that was two of her most observant mercs."  Tashti laughed and sat in one of the now vacant chairs.

"Should we tell them how we did it?"  Aeric sat in the only other chair.

"When they ask."  Tashti propped her feet on the low table.  "I should get to bed soon, I have a session with the Healers tomorrow."

"You're tired?"  Aeric guessed.

"I am a little out of practice.  No walls to climb on Circuit.  Still fun though."

"It was."  Aeric agreed with a sigh. 

The door opened again revealing Kerowyn and Elspeth.

"How did you do it?"

"The roof."  Tashti said simply.  "There is an old trapdoor that is practically invisible from below.  I dropped through that, stole the ball, and left."

"We only had to wait for them to look out the window for a few seconds."  Aeric verified.

Kero shock her head.  "I surrender.  You two will be an excellent team."  

Elspeth looked like she had just won a bet, a likely event.  Elspeth had been all for having them work as a team where as Kerowyn had reservations.

"Let's hope we just don't have to use you any time soon."  Elspeth said and left.

Kerowyn remained for a few more minutes.  "I am very impressed.  You looked like you had just come in from an evening out.  My men had no idea you had been there at all."

"That was the entire idea."  Tashti pointed out.  "The longer it takes for the alarm to be raised, the safer you are."

"That's true.  Well, I am off to seek my bed.  May I suggest you two do the same?  You have the twins just before lunch."  Kero reminded them as she left.

"I had forgotten about that."  Tashti sighed.  She forced herself to her feet and pulled off her tunic and shirt and put her black suit in the wardrobe.  Since the conversation with Kero two weeks earlier Tashti had been watching him to find out exactly how he was treating her.  The test just confirmed what she had seen.  What Aeric didn't know was the test was more for her than Kero.

"Are you really that tired?"  Aeric followed her example and started to change.

"Yes."  Tashti answered shortly.  "I've been thinking.  Maybe it would be better if we _didn't work together."_

"Why not?"

"Because you keep trying to protect me.  Like the way you wanted to stick together in the city despite the fact that it was obvious we needed to get everything done quickly.  You don't trust me to keep myself safe and if you are worried about me when we are climbing a wall you aren't worried about were your next handhold is.  I am an empath, I know you spent the entire trip down the wall worrying about me missing a handhold."

"So what if I worry?  We were climbing down a seven story wall, one slip and you would have been in the healers recovering for months or in the ground for eternity."

"But you weren't worried about yourself."  Tashti pointed out.  "You didn't trust that I could find my own way.  I need a partner, not a protector!"

"Of course I worry.  One false slip and you could die.  I have seen you pale as death in the healers twice and I have no desire to sit there again wondering if you ever going to open your eyes."  Aeric yelled.

"I promised you after Olane that I would be more careful.  Don't you trust me to keep my word?  I can't work with you if you are always distracted by concern for me."  Tashti yelled back.  "If you'll excuse me, I have a busy day tomorrow and there are only a few candlemarks left."

She stripped and curled up on the bed with her back to him.  She didn't want him to see the hurt their argument had caused.  She heard him curse and the door slammed behind him as he stormed out.

She buried her face in the pillow and let the tears come.

~ * ~

Kerowyn was surprised to find someone working in the salle when she arrived long before dawn.  Tashti was in the middle of a sword dance that took several candlemarks to complete.

"I thought you would be celebrating your successful run with Aeric."

Tashti stopped in her dance.  "You were right, we shouldn't work together."

"What happened?"

"He spent the entire time worrying about me, always read to come to my rescue if I slipped instead of trusting that I could take care of myself."

"I'll tell the queen."  Kerowyn studied Tashti's sweaty face.  "Have you slept?"

"I am just fine.  The twins are coming along quite well by the way.  I dare anyone to try and take them from behind."

Kero allowed Tashti to change the subject.  "I'll see that someone does try it."

Tashti started her dance again, she took it slow at first as she whirled the sharp blade around her then resumed the lightening speed she normally used.  Kero watched with appreciation as she preformed the sword dance flawlessly.

She knew Tashti and Aeric probably fought.  Whenever the rather passionate pair started yelling both were miserable for days and both were too proud to go back and apologize for days.

Kerowyn made a mental note to steer clear of both of them for a few days.

~ * ~

Tashti flipped through the book and wished absently that Sera hadn't gone on circuit.  Word had already spread that they were on the outs and everyone was avoiding them.  

"Is this place taken?"  Talia asked.

Tashti surveyed the empty bench around her.  "I think you have your choice of places to sit."

Talia sat across from her with only a mug of tea.  "Should I ask?"

Tashti eyed her former teacher.  "You probably have already had the entire tale from someone else."

"You're projecting.  Not enough to affect a normal person but you are making me uncomfortable."

Tashti closed her book.  "Aeric and I fought."

"I know that.  I heard you were feeling smothered."

"Not smothered."  Tashti knew that Talia wouldn't leave her alone until she had the full story.  She wasn't capable of the same overwhelming empathic projections that Talia could do but when she did project she bother Talia.  She strengthened her shields reluctantly to avoid projecting further.

"Care to explain why you have me on edge?"

"I thought I was being reasonable.  We fought because I changed my mind about working with him.  I thought he couldn't focus on the job.  Some how it got into him not wanting to see me injured and me accusing him of not trusting me to care for myself."

Talia sipped her tea.  "So on your test he kept trying to protect you?"

"No, he spent the entire time worrying about my safety.  He didn't pay attention to his own danger."

"So you were upset that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing while you were paying attention to him."

Tashti grimaced.  "I am tired of him sheltering me.  I ask him about his family and he brushes me off.  I ask him how old he was when he was Chosen and he doesn't answer.  His past is off limits.  No matter how dark it is, I have seen worse.  Not only that, he waits up to make certain I make it back alright when I am off walking the rooftops.  He pulls blows when he thinks he will hit me."

"Don't you pull blows when you think you will hit him?"

"No.  I just make certain that it is the flat of the blade that I hit him with.  How will we improve if we don't have are weaknesses pointed out to us?"

"Alright, so let's see if I have this right.  You were trying to tell him that you didn't like his sheltering you from his past, pulling his blows, and waiting up for you.  Basically it had nothing to do with the test."

Tashti buried her face in her hands.  "When you put it like that I sound like a twit."

"Hardly.  It sounds to me like you need to talk to him."

Tashti raised her head.  "Easier said than done."

Talia sighed.  "If it was anyone but Aeric how would you deal with it?"

"I wouldn't care if it was anyone else."  

Talia gave Tashti her best 'foolish student' look making her blush.

"Before I went on circuit I asked him why he wouldn't tell me about his past and he said that it wasn't important.  If it wasn't important he wouldn't have a problem telling me."

"You're projecting."

Tashti tightened her hold on her gift.

"That's better."

"He wants to know all about my past but he doesn't want to share any of his own."  Tashti continued to complain.  

"So that is the big thing that is bothering you."

"I suppose."  Tashti admitted.  "It sounds foolish, but I really wish he could trust me."

"That sounds like it is your big problem."

"Trust?"  Tashti asked confused.

"Maybe he doesn't trust you to stay if you knew the truth."

"Just like he doesn't trust me not to get injured."

"It's not all him.  It sounds to me like you don't trust him to watch himself either."

Tashti chewed her lip.  "I hate it when you are right."

Talia hid a smile behind her mug.  "Now that we have beaten that particular dog to a stand still.  I am going with Dirk and Jemmie up north.  Would you mind keeping a weather eye on things.  I know you hate helping in the healers…"

"For you, I'll do it."  Tashti acquiesced.  "I just can't get comfortable with fiddling around with people's feelings.  It is the most personal part of us.  Reading someone is one thing…"

"I know.  I am just asking you to help if they have any problems with Heralds."

"We are always problems."  Tashti pointed out reasonably.  "They still can't decide who is worse, Dirk or I."

"For the longest time it was Keren and Dirk."

"I wish you well on your journey."  Tashti said formally.  "I have to go beat some little ones."

"How is that coming?"  Talia knew Tashti meant the twins.  As far as the other Heralds knew Talia and Aeric were just teaching the twins normal sword fighting.

"Good.  Both are catching on incredibly quickly."  Tashti assured her as she hurried from the room.

Aeric was waiting when she arrived but the twins were still absent.  She started stretching out not certain what to say or how to react.  Over the past few days she had managed to act fairly normal for the class she shared with him by telling herself it was just business.  She wondered what he was thinking.  Had he been doing the same agonizing soul searching or was he still angry.  She knew the fight had been building for some time, since before her circuit, and Talia had been right, it was his lack of faith that was bothering her most.

"Hey Tashti, Aeric, are we late?"  Kris asked as he hurried in followed by Lyra.

"You are on time.  Start stretching."  Tashti ordered fondly.


	6. Chapter 5

_~ Chapter 5 ~_

Tashti had tried talking to Aeric, but they had started fighting again, only this time about him revealing anything about his past.  This time she had felt it was necessary for her to get some space and she requisitioned the room Sera had mentioned.  It had been a Week since she had spoken to him about anything that did not involve the twins.  Every time she saw him his harsh words about her prying and not trusting him echoed in her mind.  

Talia had left the day after they spoke and the day before Tashti and Aeric's major falling out.  Tashti was very glad Talia wasn't here to feel the echoes she was projecting.

Her new rooms were bare of any personal touch, no knick knacks on the tables or pictures on the walls.  The only thing in plain sight was her bag of embroidery.

Tashti tried to read the novel she had borrowed but she couldn't focus.  Something ate at the back of her mind like a mouse.  It had been there for two days now.  Experience told her it was her foresight warning her something big was going on.

Now if only it could be more accurate.

"Herald Tashti?"  A page called through the door.

"Come in."  She called back.  Thankfully the pages didn't burst into her room.  A few well placed knives had convinced them to knock, even in the middle of the night.

The page pushed the door open hesitantly and stepped inside.  "There is a young woman at the gate with a letter for you.  She refuses to give it to anyone else."

Tashti's sense of dread worsened.  "I am coming."

The page vanished back out into the hall leaving her to make her own way to the gate.  Tashti quickly pulled on her boots and hurried to find out what the letter contained.  Veren must have important news if he ordered that only she receive the letter.

At the gate she found a young woman of obvious Shin'a'in descent was standing next to her horse with a death grip on the reins.  The girl, Clio, was Cari's daughter.  The Same Cari who had sent her the letter warning her of someone trying to hire her.  Tashti's blood chilled.  The grief and loss the girl felt nearly made Tashti ill.  There was only one explanation for her to be here without Cari and to Feel like that.

"S-Tashti."  Clio's smile wavered slightly and she held out a slightly grimy letter which Tashti accepted.

"Come on."  She said in Shin'a'in as she took the reins from the girl and placed her arm around Clio's shoulders.  "We can talk in the field."

Clio nodded and remained silent.

Cryni was waiting for them at the bridge.  _:What's wrong?  Is she alright?:_

_:I don't know.:  Tashti answered and gestured for Clio to sit under a tree._

"They killed mother."  Clio spat out.  "They just cut her up and left her there."

"I am so sorry."  Tashti took Clio's hand in her own.  

"Veren sent me here, he said it would be better than me going to father.  He gave me some money and said that you would help me."

"Take a few deep breaths.  That's it.  I know it hurts."

"Is he going to come after me?"  Clio asked.  "If they are…"

"Don't even consider it."  Tashti said firmly.  "You are not going to ambush him or anything else stupid like that."

"But you will.  Won't you?  You'll hunt him down."  Clio said, here blue eyes cold as ice.

"No need.  Veren did."  Tashti didn't need to read the letter to know the fate of the man.  Veren wouldn't let a man who had already killed one friend stalk another.  "But who ever is behind the attack is here in Valdemar, now I need you to tell me everything that was happening in the few days prior to the attack."  Tashti said firmly.

"Kirt, one of my classmates, levelled half the dorms, so we were sent home while they were being fixed.  I arrived home just the day before and mother said she was so glad to have me to herself for a while.  We talked about the next time I would go to see father.  I will have to choose whether to live on the Plains or not soon."  Clio said, close to tears.

Tashti nodded.  Clio was half Shin'a'in and spent part of her year with her father on the plains while her mother robbed the spoiled nobles of many countries.  The other half of the year she attended a White Winds magecraft school in Ceejay with her mother in a nearby town acting like a respectable widow.

"I went out with friends and when I came back…"  Clio started to sob. 

Tashti could feel the grief emanating from the girl.  "There is nothing you could have done.  Trust me, I know."

"But how?"

Tashti made certain she had Clio's full attention before she continued.  "He would have waited until he had her alone.  He was probably watching the house to make certain she was alone."

Clio's shoulders still shook with sobs.

"You can stay here with me until you are ready to go back.  I swear no one will harm you here.  You can even attend the Mage's Collegium if you wish.  But for now let's get your mare bedded down and feed you."  Tashti Felt Clio's gratitude at having everything handled for her.  The trip down must have been hellish for the young mage.  

As soon as Clio was settled on Tashti's couch Tashti retrieved the letter.  She checked the seal, a star burst in red wax, and a sign that the contents were important but not encrypted and that the seal wasn't trapped, as Cari was prone to do, it was also a symbol used exclusively by Veren, the small flaw on one of the arms of the starburst was too long, another sign that is was indeed from Veren.  Veren tersely outlined what Clio said and assured her the man had not survived, word of his actions has doomed him even before he reached Kata'shin'a'in .  No one would trust a man who killed those he was trying to hire, and in this business such a betrayal earned only one reward, death, most likely excruciatingly painful death.  He also gave her a more information than Clio had volunteered.  The girl had seen the man leave the house and had found her mother.  When she arrived in Kata'shin'a'in she had an ill formed plan to lure him into a trap.

_:Poor little thing.:  Cryni said pityingly._

_:I know.  She was very close to Cari.:_

_:What are you going to do?:_

_:Find the bastard behind it all, and make him pay in spades.:  Tashti responded darkly._

~ * ~

Tashti surveyed her outfit one last time.  No one would believe that she was a Herald.  No one would even believe she was female.  

She wore padding and bindings to alter her figure to that of a slightly paunchy sell sword.  Her hair was confined under a firm fitting wig of oily brown.  Her skin was darkened by stain and there was a large mole at the corner of her mouth.  She used a special paste to fill out her cheeks and to give herself a lantern jaw.  

Satisfied she strolled openly out the door of the small rented room and head down to the closest tavern.  From the moment she entered she felt eyes upon her and could Feel someone speculating one what valuables she might have.  She stroked her sword and eyed the crowd with the cold expression of a veteran killer.  Finding her watchers she made eye contact and used her empathy to persuade them that she wasn't worth the trouble.

She found a seat in the corner where her back was to the wall and the greased paper window was close enough to make a quick escape if necessary.  She was meeting a contact, hopefully one with more information than the previous five.  She was not interested in any information beyond who was trying to hire killers and who was responsible for Cari's death.  Unfortunately she had to hide her real interests to prevent suspicion.  Her role was that of an information broker and sell sword.  A role she had used often in other places.  She now knew what merchants were watering their ale, what horse traders were drugging there horses, the identities of several murderers, but nothing about who was trying to hire expensive thieves and assassins.

A slender boy, maybe sixteen years old wove through the crowd towards her.  His eyes darted around to watch for any danger.  He was one of the cleanest people in the long room, a fair sign that he was also a thief or someone's servant.

"Ye got the glim?"  He asked as he slid into the seat across from her, still darting glances back over his shoulder.

Tashti nodded and crossed her arms, waiting to hear what he had.

"Word is ye pay well for good information."

"Aye."  Tashti answered gruffly.  She kept speaking to a minimum to keep anyone from discovering her gender, it also unnerved the people hereabouts.

 The boy leaned forward.  "Someone tried to hire someone to kill someone else."

"Tell me real news."  Tashti growled.

"The glim."

Tashti cocked an eyebrow.

The boy sighed and glanced back over his shoulder again.  Tashti wondered if he was looking for a way out or checking on his partners in crime.

"Some noble is asking about, looking for bully boys for a job that's coming up soon.  He wants a lot of them and he is paying well.  Rumour is he is after a Herald."

Tashti's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  A noble gathering a small army to take out a Herald was exactly the king of information she was looking for.  "Name?"

"Ain't got it."

"What good's it?"  Tashti asked menacingly.  She was already formulating a plan for discovering the man doing the hiring and getting hired.  Something about the boy's speech didn't fit and it was making her suspicious, her hand rested lightly on her sword, ready to pull it or the knives in her belt if necessary.

"I still wants me glim."  The boy rasped out.

Tashti tossed him a couple of coins.  Tashti sat back and watched through hooded eyes as he pushed his chair and hurried off.

_:Are you going to follow?:  Cryni asked._

_:Of course.:  Tashti answered.  __:I am biding my time.:_

_:I do not have your patience.  I would have started out after him immediately.:_

_:I think he has a partner.  I am not about to let him have any warning.:_

Tashti finally stood and strode from the tavern not stepping aside for anyone.  When she reached the street the boy wasn't anywhere in sight but that didn't bother her.  She returned to her room but listened carefully for footsteps behind her.  When she stepped into the building she suppressed a smile.

_:When are you going to follow him?:_

_:Patience, Kelpie.  He is twenty feet behind me, along with two much large men.:_

_:But how…:_

_:Simple, it is a matter of listening.:  Tashti locked the door behind her and removed the itchy wig.  __:You haven't seen me on the hunt before, have you.:_

_:I wish you wouldn't call it hunting.:  Cryni grumbled.  __:It sounds so cold blooded.:_

Tashti shook her head.  Cryni still had a somewhat rosy outlook on Tashti's history.  There was no denying that she did kill people in cold blood.  Quickly she removed the bindings and padding of her costume and stashed them under the loose boards in the floor.  Underneath she wore her usual black silk.  She pulled up the hood and strapped the mask into place.  She switched to her soft soled boots and pulled on her special gloves freshly soaked in their respective poisons.  The creaky stairs warned her someone was coming up the stairs and she slipped out the window and clung to the wooden wall with her fingers and toes wedged in the cracks of the boards.  She counted two people, neither were the boy. 

_:I think he may have sent in his friends.:  Tashti commented to Cryni._

_:I am really not cut out for this cloak and dagger stuff.:_

_:I know you're not.  Hopefully we will have this wrapped up soon.:_

_:I won't hold my breath, little monkey.:_

Tashti smiled.  There was a metallic rasping sound as someone tried to pick the lock on the door.  She had chosen that lock because it was complicated but not complicated enough to stop a determined person.

The door opened.

"He ain't here."  One hissed.

The other one remained silent.  Both stomped as they searched the room.  Not professionals then.  Maybe not working with the boy.

Tashti reached across the narrow alley and found a grip on the opposite wall and carefully worked her way up above the window.  A head poked out the window, his hair was greasy and his odour assaulted her nose.  "We got the wrong room."  He growled.

Tashti smiled and waited as the men left the room and swung back in the narrow window.  She wished Aeric was here with her.  

She locked the door again and slipped out the window and scaled to the roof.  She was careful not to distort the silhouette of the roof as she peered down at the ground.  The two men crept off into the night casting glances behind them, oblivious to the threat above.  Movement across the street she saw a familiar face peering out of the darkness.

This was getting more interesting.

_:You are enjoying this entirely too much.:  Cryni commented._

_:Not now.:  Tashti answered as she watched the boy slip out of the alley to follow the men.  She slipped back out of view of the street and started to follow.  As she leapt easily to the next roof she formulated new theories about what was happening.  The boy obviously wasn't working with the men.  The men had obviously been following her.  The boy had been following the men.  The boy was not all he appeared to be._

Many threads to an ornate tapestry.

The men headed down an alley she knew was blocked at the other end and she knew the boy was in trouble.  She ran to catch up and arrived at the edge of the building as the men turned on their inexperienced stalker.  A pair of long thick clubs, once hidden in the coats of the men, struck the slender young man, the first on his leg sending him to the ground screaming, the second to his abdomen.  Tashti slid to the edge to the roof and swung down to the wall.  In seconds she was on the ground.  The men had no notion of the danger they were in until she felled the larger of the two with a blow to the back of the head.

The boy, bruised and bleeding, stared at her wide eyed as she advanced on the second man.  The thug pulled out his sword and held it at the ready.  A useless defence as she kicked his feet out from underneath him and he hit is head on the wall and stayed on the ground.

Tashti turned her attention on the boy.  He was already trying to get up to run but it was obvious his leg was broken from the first blow the thugs had landed.

Tashti could see the fear in his eyes as she knelt next to him.  "Well, you little idiot, its broken."

"Wh-what?"

"Your leg.  It's broken."

"You're a girl!"  He accused.

"Careful boy, or I'll leave you here for them to find when they wake up."  Tashti carefully lifted his leg.  Her Gift wasn't up to knitting broken bones and in this area of town he wouldn't survive a candlemark in this condition.  _:Cryni, can you meet us at the park near Heras street?:_

_:Of course.  Should I bring anything?:_

_:Clio if you can.  And maybe a change of clothing for me.:_

_:Whites?:  Cryni asked mischievously._

_:Yes, actually, that would be a good idea.:_

_:I'll talk to Clio.:  _

_:You sound entirely to eager.:  Tashti sighed._


	7. Chapter 6

_~ Chapter 6 ~_

Clio stared at the wall pretending to sleep in case Tashti checked in on her, unlikely since Tashti was off prowling the night, but her mother's friend had a disconcerting tendency to appear with no warning.  Her pillow was soaked with tears again.  It had been months since she had come home to find her mother's body on the floor of her room but she still saw it every time she closed her eyes.

_:Clio, would you mind getting up?:_

Clio jolted upright and stared around the room.  "Who's there?"

_:Come to the window.:  The voice urged._

Clio hesitated.  Finally she slipped from the bed and padded to the window, ready to mage blast whoever it was.  She leaned out and saw only one of the white horses the Heralds rode in the garden below her.  Shaking her head she started to withdraw.

_:Clio, Tashti wants you to bring a set of Whites and to come with __me.__:_

"Who are you and where are you?"  Clio demanded.

_:I am Tashti's Companion, Cryni, and don't you dare call me a horse.  It took me ages to convince Tashti to stop calling me that.:_

"A talking horse…"  Clio said in disbelief.

The Companion was obviously amused.  _:Talking Spirit Horse.  Now hurry up.  Tashti has a wounded boy she needs to get to the healers.:_

"Someone's hurt?  Why didn't you say so?"  Clio withdrew into the room and quickly changed.  It took her a few minutes to find a White uniform.  She didn't blame Tashti for refusing to wear it, she would look like a target, but the grey leathers she wore instead were incredibly dreary.  Personally she preferred the lively colours of her father's people.  

Clio gathered up some bandages from a small stash she knew Tashti kept out of habit and rolled them inside the uniform.

The Companion was waiting at the door as she stepped out into the moonlight. 

_:Good, you didn't dawdle.:_

"I try not to argue with spirits, horse or otherwise."  Clio said with more bravado than she was feeling.

_:You are as sassy as Tashti.:  The Companion waited as the girl swung onto her back._

Clio had never ridden anything that could even approach the speed of the Companion.  It distracted her from her grief over her mother's death as they clattered past the guards and through the darkened streets.  When Cryni stopped in a park she felt a surge of disappointment.  Now she could understand why Tashti would settle down here.

"Where is Silk?"

_:Tashti, she doesn't want everyone to know she was Silk.:  Cryni corrected.__  :She is coming.  She is in a part of town where it would be very unwise for a Herald to be seen.:_

Clio held the bundle to her chest as she paced slowly around the small shrub enshrouded park.

_:Clio, I just spoke to Tashti.  She wants you to put on the uniform.:_

"What?"  Clio spun to face the Companion.

_:Simple, child, you are going to be playing Herald Clio.  She doesn't want the boy to know __that he was rescued by a Herald, so you and I are going to take him back to the Palace.:_

"Isn't it against the law to impersonate a Herald?"  Clio asked.

_:Are you going to let that stop you from helping Tashti?:_

"No."  Clio slowly shucked off her colourful clothing and stashed them under a bush and pulled on the uniform.  Tashti was just a few inches taller than her but she was very slender so the uniform was a bit tight across the hips and chest.

_:There, you look good.  Now get up.  They are coming.:  Cryni ordered._

Clio mentally made up a new Shin'a'in proverb, never argue with a spirit, horse or otherwise.

It was easier to see the injured young man than it was to see Tashti.  He was hopping along leaning heavily on Tashti's shoulder.

_:Hail them.:_

"Ho there!  Is something wrong?"  Clio said as authoritatively as possible.

Tashti nearly dropped her burden and vanished into the underbrush.

Clio slipped to the ground and approached the injured young man.  He was around her age and, if he wasn't so smudged with dirt and blood, probably rather handsome.

"A Herald!"  He exclaimed.

Clio knelt next to him.  "What happened?  Who was that?"

"I don't know who she was.  I, uh, was attacked by some thugs in an alley."

"Cryni, come here."  Clio ordered.  The amusement in the Companion's eyes was obvious.

His eyes went wide at the sight of the Companion.

"Don't worry.  We'll take you to the Healers."  

"Where are you from?  You have an accent."

"I am Shin'a'in by blood.  Now hold on to me while we get you to your feet."

~ * ~

Tashti watched as Clio, garbed in the ill fitting Whites, played kindly rescuer.  Clio was not the shameless con her mother was but she was a decent actress.

Cari was once the much pampered daughter of a noble family who refused to marry as her father wished and found herself out on the street.  Her father had wanted her to come crawling home in defeat but instead Cari had discovered a natural talent to part people and their money.  She had stubbornly refused to ever go home.  The greatest traits Cari had were adaptability, determination, and charisma.  Unless Tashti missed her guess, Clio shared them, only with more ethics.

_:Why didn't you just drop him off at a temple?:  Cryni asked._

_:Simple, this way I can question him at length about this plot and I can also find out exactly how he fits into the entire thing.:_

_:He seems very…malleable.  What did you do to the boy?:_

_:I drugged him.  This is going to be a very dim dream come morning, he will probably only remember being found by a Herald because the image of a white uniform can only mean one thing.  It also dulls the pain and reduces the risks of him remembering Clio tomorrow.:_

_:Is there another reason why you wanted Clio to come?:_

_:Yes.  I could have got him back on my own with no problems, but she needs something to do that makes her feel less…helpless.:_

_:Ah, I think I am starting to understand your madness.:_

_:Stuff it, Kelpie.:_

Tashti gather Clio's clothing and quickly headed back to where she had left the unconscious thugs.  She wasn't too surprised to discover they had taken off or had been carted off by co-conspirators.  She returned to her rented room and finished her preparations to make it looked lived in and made her way home.

Clio was in waiting in Tashti's room, dressed in her own clothing, when Tashti arrived.  "Who is he?"  She asked as Tashti pulled herself in the window.

"He may be a link to the man who is behind the death of your mother.  He has information that may help us track him down."

"Us?"  Clio asked.

"Of course.  I figure you have had enough time to settle in.  Time to get to work."

Clio was caught somewhere between a smile and a gape.  "Really, you are going to let me help _you?"_

"Yes.  Now get to bed.  We both have classes in the morning."

Clio grinned and hurried out to the sitting room where she was bunking on a cot.

Tashti stripped and curled up under her covers.  She stared at the moon light pouring in the window and brooded.  She wished she was up a floor and over several rooms with Aeric.  She was worn from having classes during the day and having to at least act like she was fine and then having her investigation at night.  Thankfully she didn't have time to brood until she was finally in bed for the night.  The gulf had widened and they barely said a word to each other.  The last time she approached him and tried to apologize they had fought, again, this time it wasn't the hot passionate yelling they were used to.  It was cold and as formal as two strangers meeting in the hall.

_:Maybe we should ask to go back out on circuit when we find the traitor.:  Tashti suggested to Cryni._

_:I think we are needed more here.:  Cryni said with absolutely no emotion in her mindvoice, a sign that she was not going to give Tashti any advice or suggestions._

Tashti stroked her hair away from her face.  _:Why can't we just…:_

_:Just what?:  Cryni prodded._

_:I love Aeric and this being apart is driving me insane.  All I want is him.  I don't care if he never tells me about his past I just want to hear his breathing next to me when we sleep.  Have him next to me when we go out at night.:  Tashti was crying again._

_:I know little sister.:_

~ * ~

Tashti rubbed the bridge of her nose and pushed her bowl of oatmeal away.

"S-Tashti?"  Clio asked.

"You are getting better.  What is it?"

"Our prisoner is awake."  Clio said quietly.  "He doesn't remember how he got here."

Tashti smiled and stood.  No one looked up as she and Clio left the common room.

"You should really wear some colours."  Clio commented.  "You look like Lady Death."

"How appropriate."  Tashti said dryly.

"Can you teach me your little tricks?"

"Poisons?  No."  Tashti stopped and faced the younger woman.  "Clio, trust me, you have a bright future.  Don't even consider painting it with blood just to satisfy the need for revenge."

Clio looked mutinous but said nothing.

"I know you are angry over what was done to your mother.  I agree, whoever is behind this will pay dearly.  Cari was one of my closest friends."

"Even though she stole from you every time you saw each other?"

"That was Cari.  She would take my money, I would leave her drugged and tied at a crossroads in the middle of nowhere.  It was all in good fun."  Tashti tried to explain.  "I know it feels like it is the only thing that matters right now but vengeance isn't all that you have left.  When I was your age I had more blood on my hands than most armies.  I don't want to see you having the same future."

"But you make a difference."  Clio argued. 

"Everyone makes a difference.  It is all up to you as to what difference you will make.  Together we will find the person and he will get what he deserves.  But afterwards you are going to your father where you will go on and live your life."  Tashti sighed.  "Now I am starting to sound preachy."

Clio was looking stubborn.

"You look like your mother when she decided she was going to do something incredibly stupid."  Tashti commented.

Clio blushed.

"Tell you what, a year after we find him, if you still want me to teach you I will or find you a teacher who can."

Clio hesitated.  "Very well."

Tashti sighed.  "Now let's go talk to your young man."

"He's not my young man."

"I am hoping that he will be willing to talk to a pretty face."

Clio blushed again.

"Now, lead on."  Tashti gestured for Clio to lead the way to the healers.

Their prisoner, as Clio termed him, was awake and was sitting up in bed when Tashti and Clio entered.

"I am glad to see you are awake."  Tashti said as she entered.

"They said a Herald wanted to speak to me."  He said in confusion.

"I am a Herald.  It just takes a royal order to get me into uniform."  Tashti sat on the only chair leaving Clio to sit on the bed.  "I am Herald Tashti.  This is my ward, Clio."

He looked between the two women.  "I am Torin.  I am not exactly certain how I got here."

"I was out last night and found you in a park in the city."

"The shadow woman."  Torin said quietly.  "She just appeared out of the shadows and stopped the men.  I think she gave me something for the pain."

"That would explain why you have a hard time remembering what happened last night."  Clio commented.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"Maybe.  I don't think so."  Clio lied easily.

"What is a boy like you doing in such a rough part of town?"  Tashti asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have a street accent."  Tashti answered.  "You pronounce your h's for one thing."

Torin flushed.  "I rent a room near there."

"Why were you attacked?  I recommend you stick to the truth."  Tashti said firmly.

Torin's eyes widened at the implied threat of the Truth Spell.  "I was following them.  I earn money by selling information and when I left they followed the man I had just sold some information to.  After they spoke to the man, and headed off in the opposite direction, I decided to follow them rather than wait for the man to come out.  I didn't realise I had been spotted until too late.  They broke my leg with a club before I even knew I was being attacked."

Tashti nodded.  "What information were you selling?  Could that have been why they attacked you?"

"Unlikely.  I was caught following them, that was reason enough.  All I told the man was that someone was trying to hire thugs to kill a Herald."

Tashti feigned surprise.  "What more can you tell me?"

Clio looked genuinely shocked.  "I thought everyone liked Heralds."

"Hardly.  Some people loathe us."  Tashti said, but never took her eyes from Torin.

"All I know is that they are waiting for an opportunity to catch them.  I heard a bully boy complain about having to wait.  They don't even know who their target is."

Tashti nodded.  Her empathy told her the young man had told all he knew.  "Thank you.  I will pass that on to the others."

Torin was still watching her warily. 

"Don't worry, if you are a thief I won't reveal you."  Tashti said as she stood.

"Is it alright if I stay?"  Clio asked. 

"Of course.  Just don't forget you classes."  Tashti was glad Clio had taken the initiative.

"I won't."  Clio promised.

Tashti hoped Clio managed to stay subtle in her efforts to gather information from the young man.  Perhaps there was some little tidbit he had forgotten.


	8. Chapter 7

_~ Chapter 7 ~_

Tashti found her cold oatmeal still waiting for her in the common room.  She resumed her seat and stared at the bowl like it was a deadly beast.  Clio had placed it before her earlier not knowing Tashti thought all oatmeal looked like chunky mud.  Very unappetizing chunky mud.

It was three weeks now since Talia had left and other than a few cases of homesickness there had been very little need for Tashti to cover for her.  A blessing considering how much she had on her plate already.

"Herald Tashti?  Would you like some bread?"  A trainee on dish duty asked as he walked by with a load of dishes.  "I can bring some to you."

"Thank you, that would be wonderful."

_:So they are after some Herald in Haven.:  Cryni commented suddenly._

_:So it appears.:_

_:I really don't like the sounds of that.  It could be anyone here.  Maybe you.:_

_:Don't go borrowing trouble.  They could also be waiting for Talia to return.:_

_:Gods, that is not what I want to hear.:_

_:I'll talk to Kerowyn after breakfast.:  Tashti swore.  __:And you can go back to soaking in the water.:_

Cryni chuckled mentally.  _:It is so wonderfully cool and on a day like today is going to be, cool is a priority.:_

Now it was Tashti's turn to chuckle.  _:Maybe I'll join you later.:_

_:Please do.:_

The Trainee returned with a large hunk of bread and a pot of jam.  "I'll see you later, Herald Tashti."  He said as he placed it on the table and hurried off.

"You finished your work didn't you?"  She called after him.

He hesitated.

"It better be done by the time class starts."  Tashti warned. 

The trainee hurried off.

Suddenly the vision grabbed her.  The common room disappeared and she had the uncomfortable sensation of looking at two scenes at once.  Both featured a young person and a Companion.

When it released her Tashti found herself sweating and shaking.  It was more violent than most she experienced.  She took a few minutes to recover.

"Are you alright?"  A voice asked behind her.  "Tashti?"

Tashti turned to see a worried Aeric.  "Sorry, I had a Vision."

"What is it?"  He asked.  The brief glimpse of worry replaced with a professional concern.  "You didn't respond for several minutes."

"It isn't anything to worry about."  Tashti assured him and stood up.  "If you'll excuse me."

_:At least you finished the tunics.:  Cryni offered._

_:Thank you for that, but couldn't you lot have waited until Talia returned?:  Tashti asked.  __:Am I the only one who knows?:_

_:It certainly appears that way.:_

Tashti hurried to her room and donned a pristine set of Whites then strode out to the field.  It wasn't hard to find the newly Chosen pair.  She found Kris in the exact position she had foreseen.  

"Herald Tashti, Allaria just Chose me!"  He looked awestruck.

She smiled fondly and got him tucked in a grotto with his new Companion and went in search of Lyra.  The princess was standing with her arms wrapped around a Companion mare's neck, her face buried in the silky mane.

_:Interesting.  __Chosen__ at the same time.:_  Tashti commented to Cryni.  _:I assume this is so that we mere humans have to decide which is the next monarch.:_

_:Most likely.:_  Cryni hedged.

Tashti sighed.  "Lyra?"

"Tamera Chose me!"

"Congratulations."  Tashti said sincerely.

"I have to go tell Kris."

"I saw him this way."  Tashti led the pair to where she left Kris and his Companion.

"You too?"  Lyra beamed.

"And you?"  Kris asked.

Tashti didn't pretend to understand the conversation.  The twins had a tendency to use abbreviated sentences to communicate when excited.

"I have to go.  You are both excused from classes for today."  Tashti said fondly.

The nearly identical faces turned to her.  

"They are twins, too."

"Just like us."

Tashti hated it when they finished each other's sentences.  "For now, just enjoy being together.  I'll check on you later."

As she walked away she heard the twins discussing what had happened.

"And she just said 'I am Allaria and you are my Chosen.'"

"Tamera said the same thing!" 

Tashti remembered her own Choosing.

_:See, you weren't losing your mind.:_

_:Then why am I wearing a big target?:_

_:Because you earned it.  Now you get to tell the Queen.  Teren is busy with a problem at the moment.:_

Tashti grimaced but hurried to the Queen's Chambers.  She had no experience in this area of Talia's duties but she knew that highborn trainees had to have a petition made to enter the Collegium and the twins were no exception.

Selenay was having a working lunch with the Seneschal and Kyril.  Tashti knocked hesitantly hoping that she wasn't interrupting anything.  "Your majesty, I am sorry but exactly how do you register a highborn Trainee?  I can't find Teren and it is rather important."

The Seneschal and Kyril both looked curious.

"Just a moment."  Selenay stood and pulled a book off her shelf.  "Here you go."

Tashti accepted the book and withdrew.  She sat on a chair in the hall and quickly read the section that related to the relevant protocol.  What a time for Talia to be off on a family retreat.  

_:And you are absolutely no help.:_

_:I'll try and prompt you but I have never had to tell the queen her children were Chosen.:_

_:No excuses.:  Tashti grumbled._

Satisfied she understood what was expected of her she gave the book to the guard.  "I'll need this back in a few minutes."

Following protocol she made the necessary five steps and sank to one knee on the carpet drawing the speculative gaze of the three people at the table.

"Your majesty, I have come to petition the right of two trainees to enter the Collegium."

"Two?"  Kyril asked.

Tashti ignored him.

Selenay nodded.  "Which Companions have Chosen and what are the names and ranks of the Chosen."

"Companion Tamera Chose Princess Lyra and Companion Allaria Chose Prince Kris."

"Lyra was Chosen first?"  Kyril asked.

"No, they were Chosen at the same time, sir."

Selenay gaped.

"Well, this is wonderful news."  The Seneschal said jovially.

"Where are they?"  Selenay asked with a smile, proud mother over taking the Queen.

"Out in the field.  Do I get to stand now?"  She asked quietly.  "The book didn't say."

Kyril laughed.  "Yes, of course."

"Good."  Tashti stood.  "I'll make certain they are moved and put on the rolls.  If there is anything else I can do to help, please just ask.  I think they would be ecstatic to tell you and their father themselves."

"We can leave this for a few candlemarks."  Kyril assured Selenay.

She nodded gratefully.  Tashti waited until Kyril and the Seneschal left.

"I can't believe it."  Selenay pulled Tashti into a hug.

"I know."  Tashti hugged her back.  "But I am not going to cover for Talia again until I have all this courtly stuff memorized."

Selenay laughed. 

"You better find Daren.  The twins are probably eager to tell you their news now that they are through telling each other."

Selenay wiped away a happy tear and hurried out.  Tashti retrieved the book from the guard and replaced it on the shelf.

:Cryni, relay to Aeric that the twins won't be attending our class today.  Also, can you tell me where to find Teren?:

_:He is in his office, that little misunderstanding has been fixed.  I do believe that is the last time a Blue will try stealing a Companion foal and paint it blue.:_

_:I heard about that.  Didn't the mother trample him?:_

_:Yes, well he just woke up.:_

_:To face a upset Teren.  Not something I want to face, ever.:_

Tashti barely refrained from running through the palace and didn't even bother knocking when she sensed Teren was alone.

"Is something wrong?"  He asked with concern.

"No, we just have two new trainees.  Kris and Lyra."

"Both?"

"At the same time so it is up to us who becomes the next monarch."  Tashti nodded.  "I just came from telling the Queen."

"This is wonderful."  Teren grinned warmly.  "Finally my day is looking up."

"Some one should be sent to tell Talia."

"So she can prepare for the coronation?"

"So she can take over all this courtly stuff."  Tashti corrected.

"Why don't you go then?"

"I haven't had a chance to speak to Kerowyn yet, but apparently someone has gathered a bunch of thugs to capture of kill a Herald and they have being waiting for them to either arrive in Haven or leave it."

Teren's expression darkened.  "Speak to Kerowyn then and see who she recommends you send.  Thank you for telling me."

"I imagine half the Collegium knows the great news by now."

"Gossip does travel fast here."  Teren acknowledged.  "I'll take over getting them enrolled, you go speak to Kerowyn.  By the way, it is nice to see you back in uniform."

"Give me three minutes and I'll be back in my leathers."  Tashti warned.

She did stop to change before searching out Kerowyn.  The Captain was involved in a class when Tashti entered and signalled that they needed to talk.  Kero nodded and as soon as she had her students paired off and sparring she led Tashti into her office.

"What's wrong?  You look like death."

"Thanks."  Tashti said dryly.  "I assume you heard about my visitor wearing my whites last night."

"I did.  The guard thought that if the Companion is playing along that it would be best to let them through."

"Well, the young man she was bringing in had a bit of gossip that hadn't reached us yet.  Apparently someone in Haven is hiring bully boys with the intent to capture or kill some Herald entering or leaving Haven."

"Talia."

"That is what I was thinking.  Now the big problem is that the twins were Chosen and we have to fetch her back now."

"Which doesn't give us much time to find the culprit.  I know you and Aeric are not on speaking terms but I think that it would be best if both of you went to bring her back and bring her back as quickly as possible so that they don't have time to prepare."  Kerowyn decreed.

Tashti nodded, both looking forward to and regretting the coming days.  

"Leave at dawn tomorrow."  Kerowyn ordered.  "And tell your family you are going on a camping trip or something.  The last thing we need is your mother weeping and wailing that we have hidden you away."

Tashti grimaced.  She knew exactly what Kerowyn meant.  "I'll visit them tonight."

"Good.  I'll tell Aeric."

"Thank you."  Tashti said sincerely.  "Would you mind keeping an eye on my guest?  Clio is a little…volatile right now and I don't want her doing anything rash."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."  Tashti hurried from the room so she could pack.


	9. Chapter 8

_~ Chapter 8 ~_

Tashti and Aeric rode in silence for most of the trip.  They were painfully civil and both were obviously being as professional about it as they could.  They slept in separate rooms at the inns and while one saw to the rooms the other saw to the Companions.

_:I__ hate this civility!:  Tashti grumbled to Cryni, keeping her face bland._

_:There__ is nothing I can do about that.:_

_:Just__ let me vent.:  _

_:Very__ well.:_

_:Don't__ be so pleasant about all this!:_

_:We__ are almost there.:  Cryni said, changing the subject._

_:Wonderful__!:  Tashti said with relief.  _

As they rounded the bend of the rutted cart road they finally saw the farm set back among the trees.  Obvious the Companions had raised the alarm as the large lively family boiled out of the house to meet them.  Tashti made her way to Talia immediately and pulled her off to the side.

"What's wrong?  Has something happened?"

"Don't worry, everyone is hale and whole."  Tashti assured her.  "The twins were Chosen the day before we left."

"Both of them?"

"And at the same time.  There are rumours of a plot in Haven so we are here to escort you back."

Talia glanced back towards the family that was letting them speak privately.

"Ones of us could stay to escort them back if you wish."  Tashti offered.  Talia's son, Jemmie, wasn't Chosen so they would be confined to the pace of his horse.

""I think that would be best.  Have you and Aeric patched it up?"

"No.  I moved to new quarters.  Every time we talk we fight, or at least we did.  Now it is just coldness."

Talia gave her a sympathetic look.  "I think it would be best if we start back in the morning.  Which of you will stay?"

Tashti glanced at Aeric.  "You can decide."

Talia cocked an eyebrow.  "You look like death."

"So people keep telling me."  Tashti said with exasperation.  "Aeric looks just as haggard."

"Aeric looks like Aeric.  Distant, aloof, and inscrutable.  To your expert eye he may look tired but to everyone else he remains just Aeric.  I hope you don't mind that am going to ask him to ride back with me.  I have no desire to fend off your feelings.  I really wish you would use stronger shields."

"I prefer to be aware of everything that is going on around me.  Having light shields gives me warnings I would never have otherwise."  Tashti countered.  "When you get back there is a Shin'a'in girl staying with me.  Her name is Clio.  She lost her mother a few months ago and she has not been dealing with it very well.  If you can find a moment to speak with her I would be grateful."

"Of course I will."

~ * ~

Tashti tossed onto her back and pulled the covers up again.  It was barely an hour till dawn and every time she started to fall asleep she was jolted awake by a disturbing dream.  The sound of someone moving about in the main room prompted her to emerge from her nest of blankets and dress quickly.

She saw Dirk heading out the door into the predawn.  "Couldn't sleep?"

"No.  You?"

"Obviously not."  Tashti followed him out to the barn where their Companions were waiting.

Cryni didn't even wake as she started to groom her. 

"My excuse is sharing my bed with my son.  What's yours?"

"For being awake?  Bad dreams.  Every time I start to fall asleep I get jolted awake."

"Doesn't your Foresight cause that?"

"Sometimes."  Tashti admitted.  "But it is more likely just bad dreams."

"I'd trade you, but I think Jemmie would appreciate that just a bit too much."  Dirk joked.  

Tashti chuckled.  "He is a bright young man."

"I am proud of him."

_:What__ are you doing here?:  Cryni asked drowsily._

"Making you beautiful."  Tashti answered affectionately.

_:That's__ nice.:_

Tashti carefully detangled Cryni's mane.  "How long do you think it will take them to reach Haven?"

"Two, maybe three more days."  Dirk ventured.

"I am starting to think that I should have gone with them."

"Why didn't you?"

"A gut feeling that Talia isn't the target."  Tashti admitted. 

"And you think I might be?"

Tashti's browed creased as she stepped back from Cryni to lean against the wall.  "Now I am not certain the target is a Herald.  Or at least the reason they are being hunted isn't because they are a Herald.  Has anyone ever told you that Foresight is the most annoying gift to have?"

Dirk chuckled.  "So the target isn't Talia and whoever they are, they aren't being pursued because they are a Herald, if they are a Herald.  I agree your gift is less helpful than it could be."

Tashti resumed grooming her drowsy Companion.  A companionable silence filled the barn.

"Ah, there you two are."  Dirk's sister bustled in.  "Good thing you are up, you can help with the chores this morning."

Tashti gave Cryni one last pat before she went to help.  Suddenly the world dropped out from under her and she was in a copse of trees.  Dawn was just touching the horizon.  Before her were four men, all armed with bows and arrows, all ready to fire.

"Remember, only fire if they fight back.  They wants that Herald alive."  One ordered.

Tashti's blood ran cold.  Her instinct had been wrong.  Beyond the trees she saw Aeric and Talia riding completely unaware of the danger.  Men boiled out of the trees that bordered the road here surrounding both Heralds.  

"I thought we wanted a blonde."  One of the archers commented and sighted his arrow on the pair.

There were too many to fight successfully.  Aeric pulled his sword and Talia her knife.  Within moments both had arrows feathering their bodies.

"Oh gods."  Tashti sobbed as she found herself back in the barn staring up at a worried pair of siblings.

"What happened?"  Dirk demanded.

"They aren't after Talia.  They are after me."  Tashti gasped out.

Cryni stepped close and Tashti wove her fingers in the long mane and reached for Aeric.  _:Aeric__!  Don't fight!:_

_:What__?:_

_:Don't__ fight!:  Tashti repeated.  __:Just__ make certain they don't harm Talia!:_

Aeric dropped the connection as the attack was launched.

Dirk was looking very impatient with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for an explanation.

"They were after me."  Tashti repeated.  "They just attacked Talia and Aeric thinking that it was me.  One of them said that they were expecting a blonde.  Their orders are to take alive if possible, kill if they fight back."

"Did they fight back?"  Dirk asked in a choked voice.

"No.  I reached them in time."  A reaction headache was starting to pound in her temples.  "We have to go."

Dirk nodded.

"What's going on?"  Dirk's sister asked.

"They just captured Talia and Aeric.  We have to go help, now."  Tashti was saddling the now alert Cryni as she spoke.  "Can you bring us some traveling food?"

"Of course."  She hurried out of the barn.

"I don't know whether to be angry with you for not going with them or grateful that you are here to tell me."

"So long as they are alive they have hostages to bring me to them.  There were enough men to bring down five Heralds."

"Do you have any idea who would have known that you would be there at that time?"  Dirk asked.

Tashti's expression darkened.  "Yes, I do."

Dirk gave her startled glance.   The cold feeling of betrayal seeped into her bones leaving her more frightened than she had ever been, and more determined to make them pay.

~ * ~

By the time they reached the site of the attack five days later, five other Heralds were waiting.  Two had been on Circuit but had dropped everything to join the search, one of the Circuit Heralds was Sera, the other three were sent by the Queen.

Herald Kerowyn was looking ready to tear her apart when Tashti swung off Cryni's back and strode towards her.  

"Don't say anything."  Tashti said before Kerowyn could start.

"If she was with them they may have killed them out of hand.  Their orders are to keep Tashti alive if possible."  Dirk said in her defence.

"We have searched all around here, we can't find any trace of them.  Any idea where they may have gone to ground?"  Kerowyn said instead.

Tashti shook her head.  Kerowyn cursed fluently in Shin'a'in.  

"Exactly what happened?"  One of the strange Heralds asked.

Tashti outlined what she Saw and then what she knew happened.  

"Try speaking to Aeric again."  Kerowyn ordered.

Dirk, who had witnessed the horrific pain she had experienced the last time she reached too far, wanted to argue that he wanted all of them awake and alert for this, but kept his peace.

Tashti rested her hand on Cryni's sweaty neck and reached for Aeric.

_:Are__ you alright?:  She demanded as soon as she found him._

_:Tashti__?:_

_:Of__ course.  Now answer __me.__:_

_:I__ am fine.  They have us locked in a windowless room in some hunting box.:_

_:Your__ Companions?:_

_:They__ are hobbled and locked in the stables.  They were after you.:_

_:I__ know.:  Tashti dropped the connection and opened her eyes.  "I know where to find them."_

The other six Heralds all mounted quickly and allowed her to lead the way.  Several horse tracks had led away from the site but each had proven a dead end.  Tashti ignored all of these trails and led them down the road until they reached a small, rutted road that was nearly hidden by the grass.

"What aren't you saying?"  Kerowyn asked.

Tashti stopped Cryni and listened.  "We will wait here until dark."

The others looked like they were ready to argue but one glance at her expression was enough to convince them otherwise.

~ * ~

Selenay's hands trembled as she read the note again.  It was blunt and to the point.  Give them Tashti or they would kill Talia and Aeric.  It had just been delivered by a boy who knew nothing about who had sent it.

"Your majesty?"  The guard opened the door and waited for a response.

"Yes?"  She asked, her voice only quavering a bit.

"Herald Tashti's ward wishes to speak to you."

"Show her in."  

The young woman was dressed in the garish style of the Shin'a'in with her midnight black hair in a thick braid to her waist and startlingly blue eyes.

"I am sorry for disturbing you."  She said in heavily accented Valdemaran.  "I stopped the boy before he left."

"You what?"

Clio closed the door firmly.  "I offered him some coin to tell me what he knew.  It was an oddity for a scrubby child to be allowed to speak to the Queen and I thought it may have had something to do with the plot Tashti and I uncovered."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me what the note said."  Clio admitted.

"But how would he know what it said?"

"He can read.  Information is a valuable commodity; he knew he could probably sell that little tidbit for quite a bit of money." 

"What do you want then?"

"These are the same people who killed my mother.  I can feel it.  You aren't going to hand Tashti over to them are you?  I don't want to see what happened to my mother happen to Tashti.  She may be an assassin but she is a good person."  Clio pleaded.  "Even my mother always said she would never let anything stand in the way doing what she thought was right.  I don't know this Talia but surely Tashti can be more valuable to you."

Selenay did not know what to make of the girl's speech.  "I have no intention of sacrificing Tashti, but I have no control over her actions.  She may trade herself for them."

"That is something Silk would do."  Clio admitted.

"You knew her as Silk?"

"Aye, she used to be Silk Kingkiller.  You did not know?"

"I knew.  I just didn't know she kept in contact with people from before she was Chosen."

"She and my mother were great friends.  Silk used to escort me to the Plains when it was time to visit my father.  My mother was a very poor rider.  Even my father called her a good friend to have, and he doesn't approve of shadow work."

"You don't have to tell me.  She has saved my life twice now."

"She never mentioned that."  Clio said, obviously surprised.

"We do appreciate Tashti.  I consider her a friend and I have no desire to turn Tashti over to them.  But we have to rescue Talia and Aeric."

Clio paced the room for a few minutes.  "Why don't we let Tashti rescue them?  She is good at that kind of thing."

"I am hoping she can."


	10. Chapter 9

_~ Chapter 9 ~_

Tashti used every sense to examine the darkness.  

"Hey Tash.  You are looking rather focused."  Sera commented as she leaned against the tree.

"I am just listening."  Tashti answered.  "There are twelve sentries we have to deal with and twenty five horses in the stables.  That means that half are inside."

"You're good.  How did you know that?" 

"Aeric relayed from Keara that the stables are so full that she and Rolan are looked in the stud stall together.  There are twenty stalls in the stables with doors at each end.  Two are stud stalls designed to hold the stallions during breeding season from when it used to be a small breeding farm.  Many of the horses are doubled up."  Tashti recited.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I joined my brother here a couple years ago for a week."  Tashti admitted.

"Gods, your brother?"  Sera repeated.

"I also did a quick search around the perimeter and located the guards."

Sera squinted out into the darkness.  "So what's the plan?"

"Wait until the sentries are tired, eliminate them."  Tashti said coldly.

"You know, this is one side of you I never wanted to see."

Tashti turned back to the small, cold camp they had made.  Dirk was looking the worst for wear.  Kerowyn was obviously uncomfortable with facing the midnight raid, she hadn't faced one since her early years with the Skybolts.  The other three Heralds had been surprised when Kerowyn had deferred to her judgement when she had ordered everyone out of whites.  The two circuit Heralds had to borrow bits and pieces from the others to get out of the glaring uniform.

"Twelve outside, thirteen inside.  Not much of a command structure."  Tashti told them.  "Basic plan, take care of sentries, take out the ones inside."

"Nice, loose plan."  Kerowyn comment wryly.

Tashti flicked her wrist and two small vials dropped into her hand.  "Actually, it isn't.  Hopefully we are going to be able to pull this of bloodlessly.  This will make them sleep for a few days."

She broke one on a piece of cloth and hung it over a tree branch to dry a bit.  "Hold these firmly over their mouth and they will go down with just one breath.  I don't know if they will all wake up though."

Kerowyn examined one of the small vials in the limited light.  "Is this the stuff you use on your gloves?"

"Yes.  Normally I let it dry for a few days to reduce the fumes, so don't blow your nose in them."  Tashti made a small attempt at humour.  "Kero, I want you to organize removing the sentries.  Normally, I would just go around them.  Dirk and I will take care of the ones inside."

Kero nodded.  She was already forming a plan.  They would have to do it so that no one would raise the alarm.  "How do you plan on doing your part?"

Tashti smiled enigmatically.  "I have more tricks up my sleeve than you have ever imagined."

~ * ~

Aeric rested his head against the stone wall and kept his ears tuned for anyone approaching the room.  Talia was sitting next to him and was obvious unnerved at being looked in here.

"Any more news?"  She asked quietly.

"They are coming tonight.  We'll have you out by dawn."  Aeric assured her.

"I hate to think what would have happened if Tashti hadn't warned you."  Talia admitted.

"I know.  I _hate archers."_

"Don't remind me.  I hate prisons."

Aeric could hear the stress in her voice.  He knew she was holding on to her calm with tooth and nails.  This was too similar to her experience at Ancar's hands to be able to take it in stride.  "This time you aren't alone."

"I know.  Thank you.  This probably brings back even worse memories for you."

"I would rather not discus it."  Aeric bit out.

Talia chuckled with out humour.  "When you say that you drive Tashti nuts."

Aeric grunted in response.

"Have you told her anything?"

"No."

"You are going to lose her you know."  Talia warned.  

"Can't we discus something else?"  Aeric asked tightly.

"I think we have discussed everything else these past few days."  Talia pointed out.  "I don't even know how long we have been in here."

"About a week I think."  Aeric admitted.

"I didn't think it was that long."  Talia sighed.  "I hope they hurry."

_:Are you two holding up?:  Tashti asked suddenly._

_:We are just eager to get the blazes out of here.:  Aeric answered._

_:Good.  Put something across the bottom of the door and stay low to the ground.:  Tashti ordered and broke the contact._

Aeric pulled his tunic off had felt his way to the door.

"What is it?"  Talia asked.

"I am just following orders."  Aeric answered.

Outside Tashti was hanging off the chimney of the hunting lodge waiting the surrounding trees for the agreed upon signal.  Below Dirk was waiting for her signal to start his part of the plan.  The long hoot of an owl told her that Kero's party was successful.

Tashti carefully started stuffing the bundle of clothing down the chimney, mostly Whites.  Below six men were sleeping in the main room.  Satisfied the chimney was blocked she quickly hurried to the ground and gestured to Dirk to start sealing the windows on his side of the lodge.  She used one of her less used tricks of a sappy type substance that sealed cracks on the windows and around the door.  They had already placed small vials just inside one of the more shadowed windows for use later.  She and Dirk met on the other end of the lodge.

"What about the upper story?"  He asked.

"The smoke will travel upwards.  Just so long as not too much escapes down here we will be fine."  She assured him and led him back to the window where they had left the vials.

Like the others, this window was sealed.  Tashti kept watch while Dirk used his gift to lift both vials and break them on the same spot on the sill.  The two chemicals quickly started to react and a smoky gas that quickly filled the room.

"How long?"

"Just a few minutes."  She assured him.  "Then we have to let it air out."

Dirk shifted impatiently.  "How are they?"

_:Are you alright?:_

_:Yes.  What is happening?:_

"They're fine."  She assured him.  

"What does that stuff do?"

"It makes them fall into a very deep sleep.  It will be interesting to see their reaction when they wake."  Tashti peered in the window, the gas was starting to disperse.  The upstairs would still be rather toxic but they were most likely kept in the pantry off the kitchen.  They probably had only a few days to make ready for their guests and that room had a large, heavy door that could be locked with a bar locked into brackets on the wall.  It was designed to lock in valuables and to keep dogs from eating the prizes of the hunt.  It would serve quite well to keep two Heralds in.  

"Tell me if you start to feel strange."  She reminded him and pushed the door open.

Dirk kept his sword in hand as Tashti led him around the prone bodies of the sleeping men.  "Are they all going to wake up?"

"They should, unless they have bad reactions to it."  Tashti answered.  "I hope Aeric wasn't putting on a brave front."

In the kitchen Tashti released a sigh of relief.  She had been right about the pantry.  The heavy bar was set in its brackets with a sturdy lock in place.

"How are we going to get in there?"  Dirk asked.

Tashti just smiled and took the lock in her hand.  There were a few clicks and it fell open.

Dirk hauled the heavy bar out of the brackets and tossed it on the floor.  He didn't wait for Tashti to suggest he open the door, he just pushed it open and strode in.  

"Dirk!"  Talia exclaimed and stood to embrace him.

Tashti could sense the desperation in Talia and vowed to haul her off to the side and speak to her as soon as time allowed.  She could sense Aeric inside, holding back, not wanting to disturb the reunited pair.  There was more she could sense, a darkness of the soul.

"Why don't you go outside and see to Rolan.  I imagine he is as glad to be free as you are."  She suggested.

Dirk led Talia out of the kitchen and out of sight.

Even in the dim light cast only by the stars and the sliver of a moon Aeric looked haggard.  Tashti said nothing, just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.  Aeric pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I've missed you."  He admitted.

"I know.  I was almost ready to ambush you."  Tashti admitted.  "I swear I won't pry.  So long as you _never do anything dangerous without me at your side."_

"Do you swear the same?"

"If that is what you want, yes.  I Saw you die with an arrow in your heart."  Tashti finally let the tears that had been held at bay only by a sheer force of will trickle down her cheeks.  "Until this moment I was scared that it had still happened."

_:You two better come see to Keara.:  Cryni suggested gently._

Tashti pulled away.  "Keara?"

"She says she has never been so sore in her life."  Aeric didn't release her.  "And she says thank you for the warning."

Tashti wove her fingers with his and led him out to where his Companion waited.


	11. Chapter 10

_~ Chapter 10 ~_

Clio sat next to Torin focusing on the board between them.  They were supposed to hear from the Heralds today, although no one had said when, and Clio was eager to hear if Tashti had found the people behind her mother's brutal murder.

"Are you moving?"  Torin asked.

Clio finally reached down and moved her piece into a new defensive position.  "There." 

Torin, propped up by pillows, studied the board and moved one of his pieces.  "Your guardian is returning soon, isn't she?"

"Yes.  I hope she is alright."

"She seems like a nice person."

"She is.  She had always been like a mixture of aunt and big sister."  Clio pondered her next move carefully.  "I am glad she is allowing me to stay with her."

"When are you going back to the plains?"

"I don't know.  My father is probably tearing his hair out trying to discover what has happened.  Veren probably told him where he sent me."

"Who's Veren?"

"Tashti's old teacher.  He thought it would be best for the time being."  Clio said vaguely.  She liked Torin, he was intelligent and kind, but he still sold information to who ever had the coin.

"I think we have another draw."

"I think so too."  Clio sat back.

"What did happen?"

"Swear you won't sell it to anyone?"  She asked.

"I only sell information so I can afford food and lodging."

"Someone murdered my mother.  The City guard said it was a mad man but he was too methodical to be a mad man.  I took what money I had and started towards the plains where I stayed with Veren.  I told him what happened and he said I should come to Tashti to be safe."

"Why Tashti?  Wouldn't your father have protected you?"

"He would have, yes.  Veren thought Tashti would help me find justice."

"Herald's do dole out justice, so I think you came to the right place."

"I hope so."  

A healer pushed the door open and interrupted them.  "Child, the queen wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you."  She said politely.  "I'll return later."

"No hurry.  I'll still be here."

Clio smiled and hurried from the room.  She had been anticipating this so she dressed in what passed for Shin'a'in formal wear, basically brighter and more colourful than her ordinary clothing with more beaded necklaces and such.

"Clio shena Pretera'sedrin."  The guard announced her.

Clio stepped in expecting to see only the Queen but there was another three other Heralds.  "Clio, this is Herald Eldan, Herald Alberich, and Herald Kyril."  Selenay introduced.

Clio nodded to them.  All the Heralds were older than the Queen by many years and she assumed they were some sort of advisors.

"Everything went well.  Tashti is well and she said to tell you that she knows who they are and will speak to you when she returns."

Clio needed a moment to translate and take in what was said.  "When will they return?"

"Two days."

Clio nodded.  "Your other Heralds are alright as well?"

"A little shaken, but otherwise alright."  Herald Eldan assured her.  "All the thugs were captured with out incident."

"All is well then."  Clio relaxed.  "I will leave you now."

Selenay smiled slightly.  It was a little odd to be dismissed by a girl young enough to be her daughter.

Clio was unable to define what she was feeling.  She was glad that everyone had survived and very glad to know that Tashti had discovered the identity of the traitors but she also felt a strange sadness. 

Perhaps, after this was all over, she would stay and attend the Mage's Collegium.  She wasn't certain if she would ever fit in among her clan, many people still didn't trust mages.  She adored her father but he couldn't stop the wariness she faced from most and outright hostility from some, because she was a mage and an half blood.

Clio made her way to the stable where her mare, Hero, was happily eating oats.  She gleamed with the obvious care of the stable hands.  She was by far the finest horse in the stables, it was to be expected since she was one of the best mares of the Pretera'sedrin herds.  Clio had chosen her from the herd of yearlings and trained her herself three years earlier.  She was a dark dapple grey with a white mane and large intelligent brown eyes.

"You are looking very spoiled."  She said in Shin'a'in as she stroked the velvety muzzle.  Hero huffed softly in response.  "Would you like to go for a ride?"

Hero started to dance in place at the familiar word.  Clio quickly found her saddle and hackamore, both bright blue, and saddled Hero.  She noticed the appreciation in the eyes of the grooms as Hero followed eagerly.  Understandable, the mare was arching her neck and prancing acting like a parade horse.

Once outside, she swung easily into the saddle and guided the mare towards the field.  The mare showed off the entire time.

"You are not a horse.  You are a goose."  Clio laughed and gently guided her around a patch of flowers, one of Hero's favourite treats was red flowers.  Any other colour was ignored but for a red flower Hero would do anything.

Once in the field she let Hero have her head.  It wasn't the same as riding on the plains, something she missed when she was away.  The grass would reach high enough to tickle her knees when she rode in the summer and she could ride for candlemarks without ever seeing another person.

When she finally reached the far wall she turned Hero and raced back.  The mare was barely winded when they stopped at the fence and was eager to continue.  Clio was feeling more centred as she guided the mare back to the stable, with a brief stop to swipe a bright red flower as a reward.

They kept to a sedate walk as they returned to the stable.  "You love it here, don't you."

Hero didn't respond, as expected.

"Soon everything may be all wrapped up.  What should we do then?  We could stay.  You probably would like that, I know the lads in the stable have been giving you plenty of treats and if it keeps up you will look like a plow horse." 

"That's a beautiful mare."  A woman commented in Shin'a'in.

Clio pulled up Hero startled at someone who understood her language.  "She is Shin'a'in bred."  The woman wore very ornate whites and her brown hair was liberally streaked with white despite her youth.  Clio assumed she was one of the Herald Mages she had heard of.

"I can tell.  I haven't seen any like her off the plains."

Clio grinned and stroked Hero's neck proudly.  "She is incredible on the plains as well."

"You must be Clio, Herald Tashti's guest."

"I am."  Clio admitted hesitantly.

"I am Herald Elspeth.  I have actually been meaning to speak with you.  Would you care to join me for a ride?"

Hero's ears perked up and she started to dance in place.  "Careful, that is one of the words she understands."  Clio calmed Hero with a touch.

"You trained her to vocal commands?"

"Yes.  I also taught her some gestures as well."

"That I would like to see."  Elspeth said friendlily.

Clio flushed with pleasure.  "I would be pleased to show you."

Soon Clio had Hero walking, trotting, and turning on command.

"Very impressive."  Elspeth laughed as Hero trotted in for the reward of a flower.

Clio had also taught her mare several frivolous tricks.  She tapped her leg unobtrusively and Hero started to paw the ground.  Other gestures had her rearing and pawing at the air, backing up, shaking a hoof, lying on the ground, kicking at the air, and hanging her head between her legs as if asleep.

"You're good."

"Any Shin'a'in could do it."  

"But not many people off the plains."  Elspeth pointed out.  "And not many horses off the plains would be able to learn."

"You said you wanted to speak to me."

"You are a rather unique young lady.  Actually I heard of you over a year ago."

Clio was taken aback by this revelation.  "What did you hear?"

"You are going to be one of the first Shin'a'in mages who has not taken a Goddess oath."

Clio shrugged.  "Does it really matter?"

"It does.  It will be people like you who bring about the changes in people's thinking, decrees by gods only go so far.  You will also be one of the people who train the next generation of mages.  I am interested in your training."

"I have spent six months of the year for two years at a White Winds school."

"So, you have very little training."  Elspeth ventured.

"I have been considering becoming a Shaman."  Clio admitted.  "But I have also been considering following in Tashti's footsteps.  She makes a difference in many people's lives."

"An assassin?"

"Or a mercenary."  Clio admitted.  "I am not very welcome by my Clan."

"You are about sixteen now, aren't you?"

Clio nodded.  "I have to choose soon.  Be fully Shin'a'in or not."

"Hard choice to make."  Elspeth acknowledged.

"It is."

"Especially after what happened to your mother."

Clio's hands clenched and she stared vacantly at the ground.  "That should be solved soon."

"Solved?  That is an odd turn of phrase."

"The people behind her death, not the ones who wielded the knife, the ones who wielded the killer, are here in Valdemar.  She is dead because she warned Tashti of someone trying to hire a master thief."

Elspeth paled.  "Tashti never said anything."

Clio shrugged.  "I saw the man leaving the day before.  My mother mentioned he was trying to hire her.  The next day she was found, with his knife next to her."

"How do you know it was his knife?"

Clio pulled it from her belt and handed it to her.  The hilt was a pair of lizards twined about each other with a large dark ruby on the pommel.  "It is very unique."

"Why would he leave this?"  Elspeth examined it carefully.

"I don't know, but there were bloody hand prints on the walls.  I think she may have injured him and he forgot it."  Clio accepted it back and tucked in her belt again.  "When I first saw her I was going to take the knife and bury in his heart."

"What stopped you?"

"I realised I didn't have the first clue about tracking someone in a city, on the plains I can.  I was hoping he would see me leave and would follow me to get his knife back.  I reached Kata'shin'a'in unmolested and there Veren listened to my story and sent me to Tashti.  She thinks he probably killed the man."

"So now you want the people who hired him since you lost your chance to kill him?"  Elspeth's voice was emotionless and Clio had the sensation that she was being tested.

"No."  Clio said firmly and stroked Hero's neck slowly.  "I want justice for my mother and the people who wielded that man are just as guilty and would do it again.  I doubt you understand, but Tashti does."

"And if he acted on his own to kill your mother?"

"That would be sloppy.  If you are a go between that starts killing your contacts your days will be numbered.  That world is ruthless.  Everyone treads a very fine line between life and death at the hands of their brethren, unless he was paid a great deal he wouldn't have even considered it."  Clio said, starting to lose patience.

Elspeth backed off slightly.  "I have very little experience in assassins and professional thieves."

"No one trusts anyone, everyone watches their own back, and being able to kill is a virtue.  A Herald wouldn't be able to survive in it.  Except for Tashti, but the top are always the exceptions."

"I don't know much about her from before she was Chosen.  She only trusts my mother, Kerowyn, and Aeric with her history."

"Your mother?"

"The Queen.  Almost everything I know of Tashti is from being surprised on a regular basis by her and Kerowyn's 'lessons'."

"You are a princess?"

"Yes.  But don't get all humble."

"It is not in my nature to be humble."  Clio responded. 

Elspeth chuckled.  "Are you like your mother?" 

"A thief?  She taught me but I don't have her talent, or lack of compunctions."

"So you could easily rob us blind, but you are too ethical to?"  Elspeth asked with humour. 

Clio shrugged.  "I guess.  If you are through trying to figure me out, why are you talking to me?"

"As straight forward as the rest of your kin."  Elspeth laughed.  "Very well, what I am trying to get at is would you be interested in attending the Mages Collegium here?  You are, as I said, one of the first Shin'a'in mages and I am hoping that you would so that other mage gifted Shin'a'in would follow suit."

Clio was surprised at Elspeth's proposal.  "I…well…it is a nice thought but-"

"You don't need to decide right now.  Just think about it."  Elspeth stopped her.  "Maybe after you have found justice for your mother you will decide you like Haven."

Clio stared at the Herald for several long moments.  "I will think on it."


	12. Chapter 11

_~ Chapter 11~_

Tashti moaned slightly and cuddled against Aeric's chest and his arm tightened around her.  She was both exhausted and in pain from overextending her Gifts.  She used her meagre healing gift to check Aeric and Talia for any injuries, other than not receiving enough food or exercise they were both healthy, used her empathy to soothe Talia's frayed nerves, and her fetching gift to unlock the padlock and move doors.  By the time she was done she was exhausted and battling a horrid headache.  Everyone wanted to head home as quickly as possible, so she was now drugged with a painkiller and riding in front of Aeric.  

Aeric gently stroked her hair out of his face.  She had saved their lives with her warning, he didn't deny that.  A week in a small, dark room gave him plenty of time to play scenarios over in his mind.  

Tashti slowly blinked up at him and gave him a stressed smile.  "Good morning."

"Afternoon.  How is your head?"

"It hurts."  Tashti closed her eyes against the painful light.  "Our prisoners?"

"We left them at a guard post a few candlemarks ago.  We didn't want to disturb you."

"That was sweet of you.  How are you feeling?"

"Better than you, no doubt."  Aeric assured her.

"Will you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For being so…unreasonable.  I shouldn't have been such a twit about you wanting your privacy."

"I am sorry, too."  Aeric answered but made no offer to change, not that Tashti expected any.

"Do you know what that place was?"

"A hunting lodge?"

"My brother's hunting lodge."  Tashti said softly.

"Oh Gods."  Aeric cursed as the full import of what she said settled within him.  "I am sorry."

"Will you help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Ruin him."

"Not kill him?"

"No.  He is a traitor so it is Selenay's duty to decide his fate.  I want to make it so that even if she is lenient he can't even afford a maid, let alone an assassin."

"You think he hired Olane?"

"Yes.  I am almost certain of it.  Vengeance against Selenay for letting me live."

"That makes sense.  You don't have much luck with relatives."

"No.  I should have seen it before."  Tashti said guiltily.  "The sudden change of heart, the attempts at friendship."

"All of which could have been sincerely meant."  Aeric pointed out.  

"Perhaps.  But I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"Don't agonize over it.  You can't change the past."  Aeric pointed out.  "Try to get some more rest."

Tashti opened her eyes again and looked up at him.  "He almost killed you.  If he had succeeded…"

"He didn't."  Aeric reminded her and kissed her gently.  "You warned us in time."

"She's awake?"  Sera asked as she pulled up at their side.  "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?"  Tashti asked dryly.

"Like you were hit by a beer wagon?"  Sera ventured. 

"Pretty close."

"We are going to be stopping soon.  There is a really good inn not far ahead.  Do you feel up to supper or should we just tuck you into bed?"

"I should eat.  It will help get rid of the headache."  Tashti answered.

"Good, I was starting to worry about you."  Sera admitted.  "But then again, if I were in your place I would be doing my best to stay there too."

Tashti chuckled slightly.  "Sera, go away."

Sera winked at her and backed off.  

"Try to go back to sleep."  Aeric suggested.

"Have we heard back from Haven?  Did Selenay speak to Clio?"

"Who is Clio?"

"My guest, Cari's daughter.  She came too stay with me after Cari was killed."

"The Shin'a'in girl I've seen hanging around?"

"That's the one.  Veren sent her to me to keep her from doing something stupid."

"Like?"

"Like trying her hand at revenge.  Cari taught her everything she knew so I have no doubt she would eventually find someone to blame for the attacks, but she doesn't have the right personality to kill."

"I was unaware there was a 'right' personality."  Aeric said distantly.

"There is.  Some people are so eaten with guilt after taking the life of another, no matter what the circumstances, that it cripples them.  I think she is one of those people."

"And you aren't obviously."

"I grew up knowing I would be an assassin."  Tashti pointed out.  "I never had the luxury of having qualms.  She grew up thinking she would be a member of her clan.  She never even considered being a thief."  She bit her tongue to keep from asking why he was on this path.  It was a question guaranteed to make him withdraw.  "I worry about her."

"I am sure she will be alright."  Aeric assured her.  "Lyra has been worried sick about you.  She has been pestering her mother for news."

"It still feels odd to be missed."  Tashti admitted.  "It is hard to believe it has been four years since I was Chosen.  And three years since I finally caught you."

"Has it only been three years?"

"About three and a half.  Are you saying it has seemed longer?"  Tashti asked with an emotionless voice.  Aeric wasn't foolish enough to answer.

"I love you."  He said softly in her ear.

She grinned with pleasure.  "I love you, too.  It will be nice to share your bed again."

"You are as shameless as Sera."  He chuckled.

"Would have me be any other way?"

"Never.  I adore you as you are."

_:If__ you two are through cooing, we are about to reach the inn.:  Cryni warned._

"I think I will have a headache again tomorrow."  Tashti said thoughtfully.  

Aeric laughed and pulled her against his chest.

~ * ~

Clio was among the people waiting for the returning Heralds.  Lyra was standing next to her shifting impatiently.  

"Do you see them?"  The shorter girl asked again.

"Not yet."

"What is taking them so long?"  Lyra asked.  "Do you think they were lying about everyone being alright?"

"I am sure everyone is fine."  Clio said absently.  "I think that's them.  There aren't supposed to be any other groups of Heralds coming in today."

The seven Companions looked as fresh as if they had just left the stable.  Each wore the signature blue tack but their Heralds were not wearing the usual glaring white uniforms, which were still shoved inside the chimney of the hunting lodge or were too dirty and stained to wear.  Talia and Dirk rode at the head of the small procession.

Selenay and Elspeth hurried forward to embrace their friend who looked no worse for her experience.  In truth Dirk looked more haggard than she did.

Lyra adored Talia but she had always turned to Tashti when she wanted advice.

"I was unaware there was a funeral today."  Tashti teased as soon as she saw the worried pair.

"S-Tashti!"  Clio called, grateful she was indeed hale and whole.

"Tash!"  Lyra brightened considerably.  "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No."  Tashti slid easily to the ground and was engulfed by both girls.  "What did I miss?"

Clio was the first to draw away.  "Torin is almost ready to be released from the Healers."

Tashti quirked an eyebrow.  "I assume that is a good thing."

"No.  He was never prepared for that life."  

"I'll see about that later."  Tashti said and finally pried Lyra off her.  "Did you workout everyday?"

Lyra laughed.  "Of course I did."

"Good.  What about Kris?  Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He is of making eyes at one of the Bard Trainees.  She practices in the garden everyday at this time."  Lyra explained.  "She isn't that good."

Aeric dismounted behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good, you came to your senses.  Kris and I were planning on locking you in the salle together if you hadn't."

Clio regarded the strange man intently.  

"Clio, this is Aeric.  One of the reasons I stayed in Valdemar."  Tashti smiled up at him.

"When they aren't fighting they are always cooing at each other.  Despite being two of the most deadly Heralds in the Circle they can be quite cute."  Lyra explained in a mock whisper.

"Careful or you will earn extra bruises."  Tashti mock threatened.  

"We'll groom your Companions for you."  Lyra offered and gestured to Clio as an unwitting accomplice.

"Thanks.  Clio, we can speak later if you want."

Clio nodded, not annoyed at being volunteered for the chore.  "We may as well take all the Companions.  The two of us can easily take care of them all."

Tashti laughed at the revenge.  "Thank you both."

The Companions, having heard the offer, followed the girls to the Stable.

"She seems to understand what Companions are."  Aeric commented.

"She should.  Cryni had a grand time making her think she was mad since a horse was talking to her."

"Sounds familiar."  Aeric teased and earned an elbow jab.

Clio paused to glance back at the couple.  "She loves him."

"I think they are lifebonded, but that is just my opinion."  Lyra stopped next to her.  "They are happy together."

"He is an assassin too?"

"He is.  He is just as good as she is, only he uses knives more." 

_:You__ can ask her questions later child.  For now, I am itchy!:  Cryni commented._

Clio laughed.  "I am very glad Hero can't talk."


	13. Chapter 12

_~ Chapter 12 ~_

Aeric placed the last of his clothes next to Tashti's in her wardrobe.  He had offered to move to her room since Clio was staying in the sitting room.  He also offered as way of apology.

Tashti was on the far side of the bed, brushing out her silvery blond hair.  "What are you thinking?"  She asked suddenly.

"That you look beautiful."  He smiled.

"Flirt."  She accused lightly.  

"Are you going to visit your family tonight?"

"No."  Tashti put down her brush and sank onto the bed.  "I just don't think I can face them right now."

A soft knock interrupted them.

"Come in, Clio."  Tashti called. 

Clio pushed the door open and stepped into the candle lit room.  "You said you know who it is."

Tashti glanced at Aeric and took a deep sigh.  "It is my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"And a mother.  I met them just after I killed my father."  Tashti admitted.

Clio sat on the edge of the bed.  "What are you going to do?  If you can't-"

"He will get what he deserves."  Tashti promised before Clio could finish the offer.  

"Why would he do all this?"

"Revenge."  Tashti said succinctly.  "I killed his father.  He tried to have Selenay assassinated for allowing me to live.  This time he tried for me."

Aeric studied Tashti's face.  "If you want, I can take care of it."

"No.  It is personal."  Tashti said firmly and a little louder than she intend to.  "First, we are going to make certain he can't afford any more expensive killers or gangs of thugs."

"How are we going to do that?"  Clio asked.

"Years ago I set things up so I held all the family businesses and debts.  I am afraid the Hardren finances are going to suffer some reverses."

"What about your mother?"  Clio asked.

"I have enough to see that she can continue to live as she has."  Tashti assured them.

"And after that?"  Aeric asked astutely.

"After that, we are going to find every shred of evidence against him.  Then I am going to hand him over to Selenay.  I am not a kin killer."

Silence hung in the air for several minutes.

"I'll kill him then."  Clio offered.  "He is no kin of mine."

"Are you really willing to?"  Tashti asked, pulling out the one argument she had held in reserve.  "You must be a Sword Sworn to seek revenge.  You would have to give up any chance of becoming a mage.  Or a Shaman."

Clio looked away from Tashti unblinking gaze.  "I could do it."

"Yes, you could."  Tashti agreed.  "But if what you want is justice, not revenge, you will have it when we turn him over to the Crown.  He will be executed."

Clio stood and started to pace.  Tashti refused to give in to temptation and use her empathy to shift Clio's judgement.  

"I want justice.  But you will let me help find evidence."

"Of course."  Tashti assured her.  "Now, about Torin."

Clio visibly relaxed at the change of subject.

"Who is Torin?"

"He is a young information broker I rescued." 

"Where did you find him?"

"Near Exile's Gate.  He was very helpful."

"What one earth were you doing there?"  Aeric asked suspiciously.

"Gathering information, what else?"  Tashti said in exasperation.

"Alone?"

"Aeric."  Tashti said in a warning tone.  "I won't say there was no danger, but it was no worse than what I faced before I was Chosen."

Aeric wisely kept his peace.

Clio cleared her throat.  "Do you think we could find a place for him here?"

"I am not certain, he is a bundle of contradictions."  Tashti said slowly.

"He told me why he was on the street and selling information.  His mother was an expensive prostitute.  When she died, he had to move and he was just trying to make enough money to keep body and soul together."  Clio hastened to explain.

"That would explain his miserable attempts at following people and his command of proper Valdemaran."  Tashti admitted.  "Does he have any talents he can use here?"

"Well, no.  He is good at hounds and hinds.  He can read and write, but so can most Valdemarans."  Clio said losing hope.

"Did you at least teach him how to steal properly?"

Clio shook her head.

"The best I can do is having the Healers and Bards test him.  Maybe he will be able to become a Healer or a Bard.  Or a minstrel if not a bard."

"Do really think he could."  Clio asked eagerly.  "Li'sa'eer!"

"Don't get too excited yet."  Tashti warned.  "If that doesn't work."

"Then I will take him back with me to Pretera'sedrin."  Clio said firmly.

"Determined to save him?"  Tashti laughed.

Clio blushed and decided to beat a retreat.  "I will leave you two alone."

Aeric chuckled as Clio closed the door behind her.  "What does li'sa'eer mean?"

"By the gods."  Tashti answered.  "It is Shin'a'in."  She stretched slowly and cast a mischievous glance over her shoulder at him.  "Would you like to join me for a trip into Haven?  Purely for pleasure."

"That sounds very tempting."  

"Good.  I want to go shopping."  She said knowing he was expecting a trip over the rooftops.  "I want to get some more fabric and thread and there was a fair just outside Haven that should have everything I need."

"With no adolescents to baby-sit?"

"Just us."  She promised.  "We could stop at the Dancing Horse for supper."

"You convinced me."  He laughed and pulled her up off the bed and into his arms.

Tashti wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.  "Good.  Because I need someone to carry all my purchases."

~ * ~

_:Are you going to stay in there until your hooves wrinkle?:  Tashti asked her Companion who was wading in the river.  _

_:The weather will be cold soon and it will be months before I can do this again.:  Cryni pointed out.  __:I am just enjoying having everything right in my world for a change.  My Chosen is happy.  The weather is pleasant.  I don't have to worry about anyone popping up and trying to kill you for a little while at least.  Things are going pretty good.  Being able to soak in a nice cool river just makes everything so much better.:_

Tashti laughed and settled on the bank.  _:I got a letter from Veren.  Clio's father is coming up here for her.:_

_:Good.  I think she needs that.:_

_:He also sent word someone had been trying very hard to hire __me.__:_

_:Oh really?  You aren't considering accepting, are you?:  Cryni waded out of the water towards Tashti._

_:He sent the letter that was meant for me.  You won't believe this job.  They want me to kill __me.__:_

_:I beg your pardon?:_

Tashti unfolded the letter.  "We are hoping you will accept this job despite your retirement.  The target in question is a kin killer who brutally murdered her own father.  We have tried seeking justice through ordinary means, but despite the fact that she committed this murder in front of the Queen of our country she walks free.  She is an assassin as well, so ordinary thugs are useless against her.  We are willing to pay you a thousand gold Valdemaran coins if you accept our job."__

 _:There is no doubt.  It is definitely about you.  If this wasn't so serious, it would be ludicrous.:_

"I know."  Tashti folded the letter and tucked it inside her shirt.  "Clio's father will be here soon.  I hope he let's her decide on her own whether she is going to stay here or return to the plains with him."

_:Perhaps he will stay here with her.  They are from the same clan as Jarim who is still muddling the diplomatic waters quite regularly.  Perhaps he can talk to him.:_

"I remember Jarim from my visits.  He listens to no one unless you start smashing him over the head with a long board.  Belat is his exact opposite, he listens to everything but almost never opens his mouth.  You would never know they are brothers."

_:But his brother is the Shaman of that Clan, isn't he?:_

"Yes.  Clio's father is a Shaman, but not the most senior on in the Clan which is why he can come here."

_:Well, I still hope he will stay.:  Cryni settled in the grass next to Tashti and let the late summer breeze dry her._

"I hope so, too.  He is a wise man."  Tashti ignored the possible damage to her leathers and leaned against the Companion.  "As for this job offer.  I think I will accept it.  It will certainly give me all the evidence I need to prove to the council that my brother is a traitor."

_:I won't say I like this plan.  I don't.:_

"I know.  I don't like it much either, but it will work."

_:Are you going to tell the others about your plan?:_

"Only Clio and Aeric."

_:I was afraid of that.  I won't tell any of the others then.  This is personal.  But if it does get out of hand I want you to ask for help.:_

"I will."  Tashti promised.  "Tonight is the twins coronation as joint Heirs."

_:Are you going to give them their tunics tonight?:_

"Of course.  I have even altered them so that they will fit."

_:I know they will love them.: _

"Now I have to start of a pair of white ones for them."  Tashti commented.

_:Are you going to do it in all white?:_

"We'll see.  I better get going."

_:Here is the big question, are you going to wear your Whites?:_

"I made a dress for myself."

_:Is it white?:_

"Yes."

_:Come out and show me before you go to the ceremony.:_

"I will."  Tashti promised.

In her room she found Aeric already in his formal Whites.

"You look very handsome, as always."  She commented appreciatively.  "And since you are ready you can help me into my gear."

Aeric had already seen the gown, she had worn it to a practice to see if she could fight in it, and he knew she was going to scandalize everyone and start a new fashion.  The flared skirt was slit up both sides well past the knee.  "I hope they forgive you for this."

"Selenay requested that I wear something white."  Tashti grinned.

"I know Kris is going to appreciate the show."  Aeric chuckled.  The young prince had been entertaining a crush of Tashti for years.  "So will half the people attending."

Tashti grinned unrepentantly.  "It's white, it's a dress, and I can fight in it.  To me that is the most important qualities of the gown."

She pulled the gown, predictably made of silk, out of the wardrobe and laid it out on the bed.  The tunics were already wrapped and waiting on the desk.  She shed her clothing and donned the dress.  The fabric fluttered and caressed as it settled.  It left her shoulders bare and hugged her torso and arms.  She had embroidered geometric patterns along the hems, collars, and cuffs in silver and blue.  She needed Aeric to lace up the back.  

She then strapped her sword to her back, where it was easily accessible, in a white leather sheath.  She laced a pair of white slippers up her ankles with small charms of rearing horses dangling from the ends of ribbons.  

It took her only moments to twist and twine her hair up and secure it in place.

"I am very glad you aren't one of those women who take forever to get ready." 

"I am the master, well, mistress, of the quick costume change."  Tashti pointed out.  "I am going to go see the twins."

"I'll meet you at the ceremony then?"

"I should be back by then."  Tashti assured him.  "Unless you want to join me."

"No."  Aeric chuckled.  "I see enough of Kris' puppy eyes at practice."

"Didn't you have a crush on anyone at that age?"  Tashti asked.  "Sorry, never mind.  I will see you in a little while."

Tashti hurried from the room with the two bundles tucked under her arm.  She strode through the halls to the girl's side of the Collegium Wing.  Lyra opened the door as soon as she knocked.

"Hey sweetie.  Are you ready?"

"No!"  Lyra squeaked.  "It doesn't fit!"

Tashti stepped into the room and closed the door and set the packages on the desk.  "Show me."

Lyra hauled out the full skirted gown.  "It's too short and too big."

Tashti accepted the gown.  "Let's see how it fits.  Perhaps I can help fix it."

Lyra scrambled into the gown which did fall several inches short of the floor.  "It was made for Elspeth.  I decided I wanted to use it too."

Tashti eyed the gap in the bodice and bare ankles.  Lyra was not a clothes horse by any stretch of the imagination and would have been content to just wear whatever came to hand.  With out a doubt she had refused to stand still to have the gown sized to her, let alone have a new gown made.  "My dear, you are in trouble."

Lyra was taller than her sister was at that age and less developed.

"Let me drop something off for your brother, maybe I can find something you can wear."

"Could you!"  Lyra asked pathetically.

"Take off that thing and I will see what I can do."  Tashti picked up Kris' tunic.  He hadn't dressed either when she arrived.  

"Tashti!"  He greeted her with his body carefully hidden behind the door.  "Um, I…well…"

"This is for you."  She said and placed the bundle in his arms.  "I have to take care of your sister."

"Uh, thanks."  He stammered.

"You're welcome."  She smiled and hurried down the hall.  


	14. Chapter 13

_~ Chapter 13 ~_

Tashti had made a gown in the same grey fabric as what the Trainee formal uniforms were made of when she was a trainee.  Her brother had bought her the fabric as a gift on their shared birthday.  She had never worn it and it still hung in her wardrobe.

"Back so soon?"  Aeric asked as she burst in.

"I'll see you at the ceremony.  Lyra is having a fashion dilemma."  Tashti kissed his cheek as she passed.  "Save a few dances for me."

"I will."  He promised.

Tashti found the gown still wrapped in its protective sheet.  Thankfully it didn't smell like it had been hanging in the wardrobe for ages.  She also snagged a pair of slippers of a matching grey, brushes, and a small sewing kit.

Back in Lyra's room she found the girl waiting impatiently.  "Is Clio coming?"

"No.  She flat out refused to even consider it."  Tashti dumped her load on the bed.  "I found a gown that will work.  I should be able to alter it for you."

"And if you can't?"

"Then you will be the first Heir to accept her coronet in only her underwear."  Tashti shrugged.

Lyra gasped as the gown was unfurled.  She was not as tall as Tashti, but the gown was short to allow for fighting and should be the right length.  "You are going to let me wear that?"

"Of course.  At least it is the right colour."

Tashti held up the gown as Lyra struggled into it.  The bodice was still too big but the gown had laces up the sides so it could be adjusted.  The skirt fell just to her toes.  Tashti had embroidered it with a repeating pattern of leaves and flowers.  A pattern she had used many times before.

"Looking good."  Tashti appraised her.  "Put the slippers on too."

Lyra obeyed as Tashti set out the little pots of make up.  "Why didn't you ever wear this?"

"I didn't need it.  The fabric was a gift from Gervain."

"Isn't it strange how we both have twin brothers?"  Lyra asked, still focused on tying on the slippers.

Tashti paused.  "A quirk of fate."

"How did you feel when you discovered you had a twin?"

"Disbelief."  Tashti said as neutrally as possible.  

"I can't even imagine not knowing I had a twin."  Lyra stood and pushed her golden hair out of face.  "What's next?"

"Next you stand still while I tighten the strings."  Tashti stood and faced the girl.

"Does it have to be tight?"  Lyra lifted her arms up.

"Yes."  Tashti pulled the strings tight until the bodice fit well enough to survive the night.  "Can you breathe?"

"Barely."

"You should have let them size that dress to you, or you should have at least tried it on."  Tashti tucked the strings away.  "Now sit down."

Lyra obeyed.  "How long until the ceremony?"

"Not long enough to talk."  Tashti said firmly not wanting to consider her brother.  "Hold still."

Tashti tugged and twisted and finally stood back to appraise her handy work.  "Don't try thrashing your brother and everything should be just fine."

Lyra laughed.  "Can I hug you?"

"No, I am wearing white and your makeup would rub off."  Tashti smiled fondly.  "Let's go, we only have a few minutes to get you there on time?"

"What's in the parcel?"  Lyra asked as they hurried out the door.

"It's a gift."

"Really?"  Lyra grabbed it and returned to her bed.

Tashti wondered how she was going to get the girl down to the great hall in time.

Lyra unwrapped the package as quickly as she could and shook out the tunic.  "This is…wow…thank you!"

"No hugging."  Tashti reminded her.

Lyra fingered the fabric.

"Let's go."  Tashti ordered.

"I could wear this."  Lyra suggested.

"You are not changing."  Tashti said firmly.  "Let's go."

Lyra reluctantly allowed Tashti to force her out of the room and lead her down the hall.

_:It would be easier to pull teeth.:  Tashti commented to Cryni._

_:It would be, but she still wouldn't be ready.:_

_:Is Kris ready?:_

_:Yes.  He is waiting, and wearing your gift.:_

Lyra had to run to keep up with Tashti.  "Are we running that late?"

"Yes."  Tashti answered shortly. 

They found everyone waiting for them.

"What happened?"  Elspeth asked.

"A certain young lady didn't bother getting her dress sized."  Tashti answered.

"Lyra, didn't I remind you to get it sized?"  Selenay asked.

Lyra made a face.

"You are holding up the ceremony."  Tashti reminded them forcefully.

~ * ~

"That is the last time I check on anyone at the last minute."  Tashti grumbled several candlemarks later to Aeric, who was still chuckling over the story.  "It isn't that funny."

"I disagree.  You threatened to skewer the queen if she didn't shut up."  Aeric laughed drawing attention from the other dancers.

"I was getting desperate.  It was like herding cats!"  Tashti hissed in exasperation.

Aeric guide her off to the side.  "No one else could get away with threatening them."

"I am glad you are amused."  Tashti huffed.

"Your brother is waving us down."  Aeric said quietly, reluctant to spoil the mood.

Tashti stiffened.  "Is he coming this way?"

"I am afraid so."

Tashti plastered a false smile upon her face and turned to greet him.  "Gervain!  How are you enjoying the festivities?"

Gervain stopped and front of her and flashed a smile.  "I am in my element of course.  Are you on duty tonight?"

"No.  Why?"

"Good.  In that case I am stealing my sister for a dance."

_:Should I protest?:  Aeric asked._

_:No.  We don't want to raise suspicions.:  Tashti answered as she accepted her twin's hand and allowed him to lead her out on to the floor._

"I know this sounds silly, but are you aware that your skirt is ripped?"  Gervain asked as they started to dance.

"Actually it is supposed to be like that.  It is so I can fight if needed."  Tashti assured him.  

"Oh, well then you look wonderful."  Gervain complemented her.

Tashti forced a laugh.  "Thank you."

"Mother couldn't make it today, which is a relief.  She has gotten entirely too silly to take out in public."  Gervain said lightly.  "How was your survival trip?"

"Same as ever."  Tashti shrugged.  "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"I did join some of my friends for a quick hunt down south while you were gone but otherwise it was fairly uneventful.  What is the appeal of going out into the wilderness with nothing but your wits?"

"It's a challenge and it's a chance to hone the skills I have learned."  Tashti explained.  She wished she was anywhere but in her brother's arms.

"Mother wants you to come by tomorrow night.  She said no excuses will be permitted."

"Very well, I will try and make it.  Maybe in the afternoon."  Tashti didn't want to give him a set time to plan an ambush.

"I'll see you whenever you come by then."

"Is something wrong?  You seem…less yourself."

"Sorry, I am also trying to watch for any trouble."  Tashti improvised.  "This is Kris and Lyra's big night and I don't want anything to go wrong."

Gervain glanced towards the two heirs.  "It is a little strange to think my little sister is a bodyguard of the royal family and on a first name basis with them."

"It is part of the job."  Tashti shrugged.  She could see Lyra trying to catch her attention and leapt on the excuse to escape.  "Princess Lyra is waving me over.  I'll catch up with you later."

"Later then.  There is a pretty young lady looking rather abandoned over there, I will see if she would care for some company."

Tashti glanced towards the young woman in question.  "Watch out, she is a fortune hunter."

"I don't mind.  Mother however…"  Gervain shuddered.  "She keeps pushing me on these poor heiresses."

Tashti slipped away before she could be drawn into the conversation further and made her way to Lyra, hoping that the girl hadn't torn her gown or something equally disastrous. 

"I wasn't certain you saw me."  Lyra waved her over to a corner and glanced around to make certain no one was watching.  

"Did you rip your gown?"

"No.  Thankfully it doesn't have a train otherwise I would be on the floor more often than in practice."  Lyra stroked the gown lovingly.  "I am really glad you lent it to me, it is much nicer that Elspeth's old gown.  It even matches Kris' tunic.  By the way, he loves the tunic."

"Good.  Now what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to dance right now and I am hoping that if it looks like I am talking to you about something important that bobble head over there won't ask me to dance."

Tashti glanced towards the lord in question.  His neck was incredibly thin and he had an unfortunate habit of bobbing his head as he spoke making it look like he couldn't hold his head up.  He was also waiting impatiently, probably to drone endlessly on about his goats.  "I can call over Aeric if you wish.  He is an excellent dancer.  Or Dirk, he is a treat to dance with."

"Would you?"  Lyra asked pathetically.  "Everyone else keeps stomping on my toes and I am expected to smile prettily up at them."

_:Aeric, love.  Would you mind rescuing a damsel in distress?:  Tashti asked._

_:Tired of dancing with your brother?:_

_:I already escaped him.  It's Lyra who is needs rescuing.:_

_:Tell her I would be honoured to rescue her.:_

"Aeric is coming to rescue you.  Ask him to drop you near your father for the next dance."

"That's a great idea!  Two whole dances with out fearing for my toes!"  Lyra hid her grin behind her hand.

Tashti watched for a moment as Aeric danced off with Lyra.  He still felt 'dark' to her empathy in a way that she associated with Heralds who had dark secrets.  She didn't press, even when she had to wake him in the night from another nightmare.  It had grown steadily worse since they had returned but he didn't even want to speak to Talia of it.

It was very dangerous for a firestarter, even one whose gift was as weak as Aeric's, to be in such a state.  Weak firestarting gifts had been known to create firestorms when the wielder was frightened and she knew Aeric's dreams frightened him beyond words.  

Tashti finally looked away to survey the crowd.  She pushed thoughts of Aeric's dreams and secrets to the back of her mind and searched for danger.  Her foresight was not bothering her at the moment so she hoped everything would remain quiet for the twins.

"May I claim this dance?"  Herald Carlin, her mentor for her Circuit asked.

"Of course."  Tashti smiled fondly at him.  "So long as you are more graceful dancing than you are fighting."__


	15. Chapter 14

_~ Chapter 14 ~_

Heart pounding, soul rending fear drag Tashti out of sleep ready to attack, only to find the room empty except for Aeric and herself.  The fear pounded at her until she strengthened her shields.  She reached out to touch Aeric's shoulder hoping to wake him without him attacking her thinking she was an enemy in his dream.

His skin was hot to the touch and he was obviously sweating.

"Aeric?  You have to wake up."  Tashti said as soothingly as possible and reinforcing it with her Gift.

Aeric jolted awake breathing hard and his heart pounding, barely pulling a blow before it hit her.  "Gods, I am sorry."

Tashti brushed his dark hair from his face and smiled.  "You were having a nightmare again."

"I didn't mean to wake you."  Aeric apologized again.

"I know.  Do you need a drink?"

"No."  Aeric lay back again and pulled her down next to him.

"Care to talk about it?"  Tashti asked as she settled her head on his chest.

Aeric remained silent for several minutes and Tashti started to wonder if he had fallen asleep.

"He killed my parents."  Aeric said finally.

"Who did?"

"Ancar."  Aeric's voice was as cold as death.  She had seen enough of the mad king's handiwork to imagine what happened to Aeric's parents.

"We were a threat to his throne so he had us placed under house arrest at first.  First he took my older sister.  We never saw her again.  She was only thirteen.  Then my older brother vanished in the night.  Then he sent for my parent's and me.  He locked us in separate cells with no light or food for days.  Then he would become bored and would take one of my parents out of their cells.  I could hear them scream for hours, until they could no longer draw a deep enough breath to even moan.  Sometimes he would bring me in and chain me to the wall while he—"  Aeric stopped.

Tashti didn't need to be told what Aeric saw, she was familiar with the horror tales of the few survivors.  Once again she wished she had succeeded in killing that bastard when she had a made an attempt years before.  She pulled him closer, trying to reassure him that she understood, even though she couldn't speak because of the anger.

"One of his pet mages tried to do the same to me but my Gift woke and incinerated him."

Tashti felt his guilt beating at her shields as the fear abated.

"He had left the door open so I crept out and managed to make it out of the palace and then out of the city.  That was where Keara found me."

"And you feel guilty because your Gift did not save your family?"  Tashti asked softly as she used her own Gift to ease the guilt and pain as subtly as Talia had taught her.  "I know how you feel.  I know it doesn't go away.  Gifts usually only flare up like that when you are threatened personally.  You were very young, you had always been protected by your parents, when you saw them being tortured you felt helpless and didn't reach for the Power.  When it was just you alone, with no one else who could save you, you fought back.  Even if it had manifested before, you probably wouldn't have escaped.  I am sure your parent's would much have preferred that you escape than for you to die trying to save them."

Tashti levered herself up on her elbows so she could look at his face.  The pain and guilt were as obvious as the sun at midday.  "If you want, I can ask some of my contacts to look for your family.  Perhaps someone else survived.  Maybe they gave you up for dead."

"They are dead."  Aeric said softly.

"Were you born Aeric?  If you changed your name they could still be searching for you.  Perhaps your brother or sister survived."  Tashti urged.  Her Gift wouldn't allow her to leave the subject alone.  "I won't do it with out your permission."

"My name was Riordan."  Aeric admitted.

Tashti took it as permission and settled down next to him.  The name was vaguely familiar and she was certain she had heard it somewhere before.

~ * ~

Clio was saddling Hero for an early morning ride in the field when Tashti entered the stable.

"Running away?"  Tashti asked lightly.

"No, just going for a ride."  Clio said as she gave the girth one last tug.  "You are welcome to join me."

"Actually, Veren should be here soon."  Tashti leaned against a stall door and gave the occupant a scratch.  "He should be nearing the gate now."

"Why is he coming here?  I thought he was a priest."

"He was.  But he is joining Kerowyn's Skybolts to get away from the politics."  Tashti explained.

"Really?  I thought he was happy at the temple."

"The top priest died a few months ago and since then it hasn't been the peaceful retreat it once was.  There are three candidates to replace him and Veren doesn't support any of them."

"That sounds like Veren."  Clio commented.

"Care to wait with me?"

"Why not?  It's not like I have anything better to do."  Clio grumbled.  "How do you take all the waiting?"

Tashti knew Clio wasn't referring to waiting for Veren.  "Patience.  You have to let them enter your trap.  If you brought the snare to the rabbit you would never catch him."

"Don't even start or that will become another Shin'a'in adage by night fall and there are enough already."  Clio warned.

Tashti was glad to see she was feeling more herself again.  "Bring Hero, I imagine she is already itching to get out of here."

Clio scratched Hero's chin.  "That she is.  I am glad none of the stable boys have tried speaking Shin'a'in to her.  Imagine what would happen if the said The Word."

"Pure chaos."  Tashti laughed and led them out into the early morning.  "Veren was very worried that you would do something foolish."

"He worries a lot.  He used to worry about you doing something stupid."  Clio pointed out.

Cryni was waiting for them in the courtyard, already watching the gate.  Veren and Belat had camped outside the city and sent word shortly after dawn that they had arrived and required a guide to get through the maze of Haven.  Tashti hadn't told Clio about her father's imminent arrival for two reasons; one, so she would be pleasantly surprised, and two, to keep her from worrying about seeing him.

Tashti knew Belat well enough that she knew he wouldn't be angry with his daughter, only worried sick about her.

"I think that's him."  Tashti said when she saw them rounding the last corner before reaching the Palace gates.

Clio started to wave then stopped.  "Papa!"

_:I think I am now deaf in one ear.:  Cryni shook her head._

Clio broke into a dead run to reach her father with the obedient Hero trotting behind her.

"My little cat!"  Belat grinned and slid to the ground to embrace her.  "You are all right!"

Veren guided his gelding around the pair and waved off the guard who had escorted them.  "So this is your home?"

Tashti glanced at the palace behind her.  "Of course, where else would I find enough walls to keep in top shape?"

Veren dismounted and stood several steps from her and looked her over critically.  "Have you lost any of your edge?"

Tashti grinned, that was exactly what she had expected from her old teacher.  "Don't worry old man, I can still chase you around the salle."

"Only if I let you."  Veren grinned at her.  "Actually I believe you probably will chase me for the first while.  There was little need to practice at the temple."

"Don't worry, Aeric and I will have you back in form in no time."  Tashti grinned at him.

"Who is Aeric?"

"My lover."  Tashti noticed Clio chattering happily to her father, who was listening patiently.  "I am glad he could come."

"Next time I will travel with a brick wall.  I would get more conversation."  Veren commented dryly.  "He would say maybe three words in the entire day and two would be to his horse.  What did Cari ever see in him?"

"He never interrupted her."  Tashti grinned.  "At least the two of you didn't end up in a religious war."

Veren pulled Tashti into a fatherly hug unexpectedly.  "I have missed you and your humour."

 "I claimed a room for you and Jarim will probably want Belat to stay with him."  Tashti returned his hug and stepped back.  "It's up to you, could we settle you in or go speak to Kero."

"If Kero is the Captain Kerowyn, I think that speaking to her would be the best first step."  Veren removed his bulging saddlebags and handed his horse to a waiting stable boy.  

Tashti and Veren found Kero in her office going over papers and looking like a lowering thunder cloud.

"Bad news?"

"No, just paper work."  Kero set aside the sheets.  "The new recruits are looking pretty wet around the ears this year."

"I am sorry to hear it."

"If you are hoping to book time in the Salle with Aeric you can have it anytime today."

"Wonderful, but I actually am just bringing you a recruit."  Tashti gestured to Veren.  "Kero, this is my old teacher, Veren Taris.  Veren this is Herald Captain Kerowyn."

"It is an honour to meet you, Captain."  Veren smiled at her and extended his hand.  

_:You could have warned __me.__:  Kerowyn scolded as she accepted the proffered hand.  "It is an honour to meet you as well."_

_:I could have warned you but I only got his letter yesterday.  I didn't think he would be here so soon.:  Tashti answered.  "I better go.  This is far too early in the morning after a night like last night.  Veren, I'll catch up with you later."_

They were already discussing techniques and past battles before she even left the salle.  Tashti bit back a yawn and wove her way back to her rooms where Aeric was still sleeping.  

_:Clio is in the stable with her father happily chatting.  I think he is relieved to see her but it is hard to read him.:_

_:He is very relieved to see her smiling.:  Tashti assured her.  __:Just let them be, he will have everything out of her before __noon__.  Speaking of __noon__, wake me up for supper.:_

Cryni laughed.  _:Sleep well.  If you actually plan on sleeping.:_

_:Go back to chasing Rolan if you have nothing better to do than teasing __me.__:  Tashti grumbled._

Aeric was awake when she entered their room and stripped again.  "You look like you were arguing with Cryni again."

"She is just teasing me."  Tashti said as she crawled in next to him.  "Veren and Clio's father arrived."

"Is that what the page wanted?"

"I nearly scared him to death.  He didn't knock."

"Did he need the healers afterwards?"

"No."

"Then don't worry about it.  It will just reinforce the 'knock first' order."  Aeric dismissed it drowsily.

"How are you this morning?"

Aeric stared up at the ceiling for several heartbeats, choosing his words.  "Wrung out."

Tashti stretched out on her stomach next to him.  "I know I promised not to pry, but you need to do something.  You nearly used your gift last night."

"What?"  Aeric's eyes were suddenly more alert.

"When I woke you, your skin was hot.  Hotter than a fever.  You were so frightened by your dream that if it hadn't been me with you, this room would have been cinders this morning."

"Gods.  This is the last thing we need."  Aeric sighed.

"I assume you have spoken to Talia before.  Will you again?"

"Later."

Tashti let it go.  "I have to visit my mother today.  Will you join me?  I don't want to face them alone."

"What time should we go?"

"Doesn't matter.  Normally I go at night, mother is less likely to be entertaining half of Haven.  With you there I hope she will stop trying to play matchmaker."

"You never mentioned that before."

"She is so determined to see me marry money it is laughable.  I am quite comfortably well off but I haven't mentioned that to her.  She would start asking how I got the money."

"She knows you are an assassin."  Aeric pointed out, glad that the focus had shifted from him.  "Does she think you were doing it for free?"

"Who knows?"  Tashti grumbled and thumped the pillow.  "She has a marvellous talent for forgetting what she doesn't like.  For example, she forgets about you quite regularly and usually I have be blunt to remind her.  She also forgets I am a Herald at least once every visit."

"Are you happy here?"

Tashti was stunned at the question.  "What do you mean?"

"Just that, are you happy here?"

"I…I am not certain.  You picked a poor time to ask."  Tashti said, flustered.  "Normally I would say yes in a heartbeat, but right now with my brother and everything it is hard to be happy anywhere."

Aeric said nothing but she could sense his disappointment.

"After this is all resolved, I think we should get out of here for a few months."  Tashti suggested, stifling another yawn.  "Go south or something."

"We should."  Aeric agreed, only to discover Tashti had fallen asleep again.


	16. Chapter 15

_~ Chapter 15 ~ _

Tashti was reluctant to wake from the pleasant dream and to leave the warm cocoon of blankets.  Aeric was well aware that she was not at her best in the morning, even if her mornings occurred shortly after noon.  Often she would react before she even opened her eyes resulting in a few bruises for him over the years and many holes in the door and walls.

A divine smell finally pierced her sleep and she emerged to find Aeric waiting patiently for her.  A tray of food was on the table next to the bed.

"Feeling guilty?"  Tashti asked.  "You only bring me breakfast, or lunch, in bed when you are feeling guilty.  If this is about last night you better take it away.  Or is this about feeling guilty about your family and since they are beyond your reach you are pampering me?"

"Now I am starting to feel guilty."  Aeric said, half in jest.

Tashti snagged a bun off the tray.  "Sorry if I touched a sore spot."

"You are too insightful sometimes."  Aeric grumbled.

"I know you.  You are very predictable to those who know you."

"Everyone else thinks I am unnerving and spooky, only you think I am predictable."  Aeric chuckled dryly.

"No one else has such wonderfully unlimited access to you."  Tashti pointed out with a wicked smile.  "Don't let it bother you."

Aeric started to say something but was obviously interrupted by Keara.

"Am I supposed to eat this all myself?"  Tashti asked.  "If you don't share I will have to take all the blame for the crumbs in the bed."

"Now you are being predictable by trying to be outrageous to lift my mood."

"Is it working?"  Tashti asked.

"No."

"I'll keep trying then."  Tashti sat up and settled the tray between them.  "Are you willing to talk?"

"No." 

Tashti got the hint and changed the subject.  "We have to rearrange the twins' classes.  They will be too exhausted to focus in the classes they have after us."

"I am open to pretty much anytime they are available.  Maybe last class of the day?"

"That would work for me.  That would also leave us free to play pitbull at the court dinners when needed."  Tashti buttered a bun and held it out to him.  "Eat.  You were using your Gift last night and you need to replenish your energies."

"Oh yes great lady."  Aeric said teasingly and accepted the bun.

Tashti mock growled at him.  "Careful.  Now we have couch for you to sleep on."

"I will only sleep there if you are there as well."  Aeric warned.

"I tight squeeze, but I think we can manage."  Tashti grinned.

A quick knock on the door leading to the hall heralded Clio's arrival.  "Tash are you here?"

"Yes, come in."  Tashti called back.

Clio appeared in the room's doorway almost immediately.  "Why didn't you tell me Father was coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you."  Tashti explained.

"You certainly succeeded."  Clio said dryly.  "Have you told him anything?"

"No."

"He hasn't asked any questions."

"He is probably acting wise and shaman-like and letting you tell him when you are ready."

"That would be something he would do.  Out of curiosity, did I interrupt anything?"

"No.  Just a very late breakfast."  Tashti assured her.  "Actually you are lucky to catch us.  We have to go out this afternoon and I doubt we would be back before midnight."

"What are you doing?"  Clio asked suspiciously.

_:Excellent question.:_

"I have to visit my mother and I have to find a stand-in for Silk."

"What's the plan?"  Clio asked anxiously.

"Simple, they want to hire Silk.  Obviously I can't be me."

"I could do it."  Clio volunteered.

"No, you aren't hard enough and you are too young."  Tashti vetoed quickly.  "I know someone who may be willing to do it and will fit the part."

"Who?"  Aeric asked.

"I doubt you've met her.  We met when I first arrived in Haven.  She is a brilliant actress among other things?"

"What other things?"  Clio asked.

"Well, she runs an upscale brothel."  Tashti answered.

"Exactly how did you meet her?"

"I mentioned I was a minstrel at one point, she employed me to play the music for a bawdy play her ladies put on."

"Won't your brother know her?"  Clio asked concernedly.

"He may have frequented her ladies but I doubt she allowed him to see the real her, she has a passion for dressing up."

_:Only you would take your lover to a brothel.:  Cryni pointed out wryly._

Tashti shrugged.  "We should go soon, before she gets busy."

"I get the hint."  Clio said as she stood.  "Don't leave me out of this."

"I won't."  Tashti promised.

As soon as they were alone Tashti settled back on her pillows.  "Now, out of the shoot-me-suit.  Laro's place is upscale but notorious and it would ruin our reputations.  Not to mention that watching you dress is my favourite part of the morning."

Aeric finally laughed and kissed her thoroughly.

~ * ~

Laro was an unlikely looking brothel mistress she could best be described as wholesome looking with a sweet face, dark brown hair, and doe like brown eyes.  She was exactly what she appeared to be on the surface, a farmer's daughter, but she was also brilliant with money and very charismatic.

Tashti had altered her appearance to that of a red head with a smattering of freckles across her nose.

"Cherry!  I was so worried about you when you just took off like that."  Laro exclaimed and ushered them in.  "Have you changed your mind?  The offer still stands."  

_:What offer?:  Aeric asked suspiciously as they settled in the lavish and elegant sitting room._

_:A position here.:  Tashti answered.  "Actually I haven't changed my mind.  You are looking prosperous."_

"Of course I am.  Men are led by one thing and when you catch its attention they are willing to pay through the nose."  Laro laughed.  "But introduce me to your honey."

"Aeric, this is Laro.  She employed me when I first arrived in Haven.  Laro, he's mine."

Laro laughed.  "Don't worry Cherry dear.  I will just admire from afar.  What brings you here?  I wasn't planning on another play anytime soon but we could probably arrange one."

"I don't need employment."  Tashti assured her.  "Actually I have a rather interesting proposal for you."

"Oh?  Really?"  Laro leaned forward eagerly.

"I need an actress of incredible skill and able to keep secrets."

"What for?  Stop teasing me."  

"There is someone trying to hire an assassin but the assassin is unavailable.  We need someone who can pretend to be her."

"Why does he want an assassin?  Does the target deserve it?"

"I am the target.  He blames me for his father's death.  We are trying to trap him."

Laro considered this for a moment.  "And this assassin is female?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed shrewdly.  "So you are Lady Tashti then."

"Guilty."  Tashti admitted casually.

"I heard someone was trying to kill you.  Who is it?"

"My brother."

"That's sick!  I mean you are kin!"  Laro exclaimed.  "You have my help.  I heard something about you years ago.  Did you really kill your father for trying to sell you as a sex slave?"

"I didn't know he was my father at the time.  I thought he took me off the street."

"Well, he still deserved it.  I entered into the profession knowing the risk but a child?  That is beyond acceptable by any stretch of the imagination.  You should have castrated him and hung him slowly."

Tashti cocked an eyebrow at the blood thirsty sentiment.  "That would have been over kill."

"How did you kill him?"  Laro asked.

"A knife in the throat."

"Not the heart?"

"Too many ribs in the way.  I have good aim and could have done it but I was a little shaky at the time."

"You were a heartbeat from death."  Aeric pointed out.

_:And you called me back.:  Tashti pointed out.  _

"So what is your plan?"  Laro asked, interrupting the exchange.

"You are going to be me."  

~ * ~

Clio paced the small room impatiently.  "What's taking them so long?"

Torin, who was pondering his next move in their game of Hounds and Hinds, she was playing very erratically so it was hard to formulate a strategy, looked up.  "I imagine they are doing their best to make certain it is planned out completely to prevent problems later."

Clio grimaced.  "I wish they had allowed me to go along.  I want this over with."

"I imagine you do now that your father is here."

"That has nothing to do with it."  Clio assured him and flopped into the chair.  "I want him to pay."

"Are we back to revenge again?"

"Justice."  Clio corrected

"So if he isn't sentenced to death, you are going to let it rest?"

Clio bit her lip.  "That isn't going to happen.  Tashti is too thorough to let that happen.  Besides, the queen would have to be an idiot to let a traitor that has tried to kill her, live."

"I guess."  Torin shrugged.  "Will she really let her own brother die?"

"Yes.  Her code is so…unbreakable.  Her father was what the mercenary code called an oathbreaker.  He broke his oath to kin, his daughter, when he sold her.  Now her brother is proving to be cut from the same cloth."

"The mercenary code?  I thought she was an assassin."  Torin said confused.

"She was a bonded mercenary as well, when she was thirteen or fourteen she had nearly joined Veren Taris as a mercenary.  Besides, an assassin is a mercenary as well, just more specialized."  Clio explained impatiently.

"Oh.  Remember I had never even heard of the mercenary code until you mentioned it the other day."  Torin pointed out.  Finally he moved his piece.  "Your turn."

Clio selected a piece at random and moved, destroying his strategy once again.  "Did the healers say when they are going to release you?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"You can stay with Tashti and I, well, Aeric too, until you have a place to stay."  Clio offered.

"Are you sure she isn't going to mind?"

"So long as you don't knock on the door when she is just waking up everything should be just fine."


	17. Chapter 16

_~ Chapter 16 ~_

Tashti smoothed her skirt and glanced at Aeric.  "Are you ready?"

Aeric nodded and dismounted then offered her a hand down from Cryni's back.  "Are you?"

"No.  But that hardly matters."  Tashti said reasonably as she slid to the ground.  They had taken time to change before the visit to Tashti's family.  Her hair, still damp from removing the die, was confined in a simple braid and she wore a simple dress, green rather than white, and she looked like any other highborn lady visiting kin.  To anyone other than Aeric it was impossible to tell she was actually scared.

"I hope Gervain isn't here."

The door opened and her brother beamed down at her.  "Decided to bring reinforcements today?"  He said lightly.  

Tashti pasted a smile on her face.  "Perhaps mother will let up for today at least."

"Doubtful.  She has been suggesting the most horrid heiresses all day."  Gervain gestured them in.  "I think she actually has a list for you."

"Wonderful."  Tashti grimaced as she stepped inside.  

"Oh, Tashti!  I didn't expect you till this evening."  Her mother exclaimed and hurried to embrace her.  "How was the ball last night?  You must tell me what everyone was wearing."

"I didn't notice what everyone was wearing."  Tashti hugged her mother back   "Aeric came with me today, I hope that is alright."

"Of course.  Has he asked you to marry him yet?  If he hasn't you really should consider moving on.  You aren't getting any younger you know."

Tashti glanced at Aeric who had heard every word.  "No he hasn't and I am not interested in moving on."

"Really dear, you do want to be a mother don't you?"

"Not particularly."  Tashti said tiredly, it was an old argument.  "Have you gone shopping lately?"

"Actually, I did this morning."

"Now you got her started."  Gervain groaned.  "She has been chattering on and on about those new pearls all day."

Their mother shot a glare at her son.  "They are beautiful.  Not even Lady Perian has a string like them."

_:And__ they are probably fake.:  Tashti commented to Aeric.  __:She__ is always fleeced by the jewellers.:_

_:Are__ you going to tell her that?:_

_:No__.  Tomorrow Gervain will take them and get the money back and find a string to replace them.:_

_:It__ doesn't sound like the act of a man obsessed with killing his sister.:_

_:He__ can probably have them made at a fraction of the cost.  Besides, it was his sister, not his mother, that is the guilty one.:  Tashti offered.  ___

Aeric sat next to her on the couch and took her hand.  __

"I was expecting you later you know."  Her mother chattered as she rang for refreshments.  "I wish you had told us you were coming by this afternoon instead of tonight."

"Aeric wanted to join me so I decided we should visit this afternoon.  Actually, we can't stay long, we have classes later."

"You should really talk to them about that, you are a lady and you shouldn't have to work for a living."  Lady Hardren scolded.

~ * ~

Tashti flopped backwards on to her bed and moaned.  "I am glad to be home."

"Is she always like that?"

"Actually, she was on her good behaviour."  Tashti sat up and started to unlace her gown.  "Sometimes she is hard to bear."

"Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes, that room I have down at Exile's Gate is perfect for the meeting.  Laro is familiar with the area and will meet us there just before midnight."

"Well Clio be joining us?"  Aeric asked neutrally.

Tashti stood, her gown sagging about her shoulders.  "You don't want her too."

"No.  I don't want her in danger anymore than you do."

"It isn't a matter of what we want."  Tashti pointed out.  "It was her mother who was murdered.  She deserves a chance to see it through to the end."

"And if your brother decides to fight?"

"He will be no match for us."  Tashti pointed out.

"Are you hoping he will fight?"

"No."  Tashti said firmly.  "He is my brother and my twin.  Of course I don't want to kill him, I don't want to even fight him.  But he isn't just threatening me.  He threatened to kill you.  He has tried to kill Selenay.  He ordered the death of one of my closest friends.  He is a mad dog that must be stopped.  I want him stopped, I don't care if it is with bars or by the axe."

"That is a hard view."

"I have lived a hard life."  Tashti pointed out.  "I learned years ago that I can't afford to let myself be weak for anyone."

"What about Clio?"

"If she was a threat, I would try and stop her by the most humane methods possible.  Same as I would for almost everyone."

"And me?"

Tashti shrugged her gown back onto her shoulders and wrapped her arms around his waist.  "I don't think I would be able to go against you.  It would kill me to hurt you in any way."

Aeric rested his head on her head.  "I know the feeling."

Tashti relished the moment of closeness.  "I love you."

"I love you, too."  Aeric assured her.

"You smell like my mother's perfume."  Tashti straightened and wrinkled her nose.

Aeric sniffed his shirt and grimaced.  "I think I will go have a bath.  You should too."

"I will."  Tashti promised as she let the gown slide from her shoulders.  "There are just a few things I need to see to first."  

Aeric eyed her form appreciatively.  "How much time do we have?"

"Four candlemarks."  Tashti said as she dressed her grey riding leathers.  "Don't fall asleep in the bath."

Aeric took the hint and gathered some towels and exited the suite.  Tashti followed after only a few minutes, heading off in search of Veren and Clio, the other major players in her little drama.  She wanted Veren as a witness, if he was willing.  She also wanted Clio to understand that she would only watch.  Clio she found in the healers playing a game of Hounds and Hinds with Torin.  Tashti was glad that the young man was distracting Clio from the all consuming grief she was experiencing before. 

"Hey Tashti, back from your visits?"  Clio greeted her absently.  

Torin seemed more than a little awed by her presence and watched her warily.

"Are you ready to go out tonight?"  Tashti asked.

Clio stilled.  "Tonight?  Is everything going to be ready?"

"Yes, but keep in mind that I don't want you doing anything heroic, no matter what happens."

Clio stared down at the game board.  "I'll be ready."

"Wonderful.  We are leaving at midnight."

"And until then?"

"Until then I am going to do everything in my power to make certain nothing will go wrong.  There is nothing more unpredictable and dangerous than someone who is cornered."

Clio nodded somberly.  "I will be ready."

Tashti left as quietly as she had arrived.  She was certain Clio would be ready by midnight; she just prayed she, herself, would be.  Veren, her next stop, was just as easy to locate in the salle.  He was in the small workroom just off the salle sharpening his sword.

"It will become a knife if you keep that up."  Tashti teased as she took a seat next to him.

I wondered when you would reappear, Silk."  He said as he sheathed the weapon.  "Care to spar?"

Tashti shook her head.  "Tomorrow.  Tonight I am springing the trap I laid for my brother.  I was hoping you would come as extra aid and as a witness."

"I will come.  What's your plan?"

"I am having a friend pose as me, well, as Silk, and she is going to negotiate the price.  When my brother agrees to the price or clearly says he wants me dead, we will have hard evidence of conspiracy to commit murder.  That will be enough for him to be jailed for the rest of his life, I have made certain that he will have no money to call upon to try striking again.  If he wants Silk to go after the queen, we will have proof of treason and he won't survive to see tomorrow's sunset."

"It must be hard to find your family then be betrayed by them."  Veren commented.

"Going priestly on me?"  Tashti asked.

"What can I say, you can take the priest out of the temple…"

"I think this is the hardest thing I have ever done."

"I noticed you didn't just ended it quietly as you would have if it was anyone else."  Veren offered her a flask of a sweetened tea he always kept with him.

She took a sip and handed it back   "Do you have family?"

"You want to know if I have felt the same betrayal."

Tashti nodded.  She was used to Veren's insights.  

"No member of my family has gone mad and tried to kill me."  Veren said slowly.  "When I was a young man, my wife betrayed me with my brother but that is nothing compared to what you are experiencing."

"You were married?  Did you have any children?" 

"No.  I would not have left them if I had.  But I have always considered you my daughter."

Tashti smiled and leaned against his shoulder.  "Thank you, I have always considered you a father."

Veren patted her shoulder.  "Now about your young man."

"Aeric?  I love him beyond anything.  He is an assassin, too." 

"I wouldn't expect anything else.  Are you married?"

Tashti laughed.  "No.  And he hasn't asked.  But don't you dare start.  Out of curiosity, do you know of any Hardornen named Riordan?  Most likely a noble."

"Riordan?  I think I have.  Some one else was asking about for a Riordan many years ago.  I believe he was the son of a Duke.  But he and his family were wiped out by the mad king."

"A duke?  That fits with what I know.  Who was asking?"

"Honey.  You have met her, haven't you?"

Tashti nodded.  "_Many years ago.  Was her interest personal or professional?"_

"Professional.  She said there was a massive reward out for him."

"Dead or alive?"

"Alive.  Why all the interest?"

"That is personal."

"Very well.  When do you leave for your trap?"

"Midnight.  Clio is coming with us, no arguments.  Cari taught her how to roof walk so my biggest worry is you with your lack of practice.  Would you prefer to head out early by ground?"

"Anything that keeps me out of the sky."  Veren shuddered slightly.

Tashti gave him detailed instructions and the key to the room before leaving.  There was a candlemark and a half before they were leaving and she wanted to take her time getting prepared.  She was also was certain she would have to wake Aeric.

"Anyone indecent?"  She called into the bathing room.  

No one answered.  She pushed the door open and saw that only one tub was filled.  Aeric was in the farthest tub with his head resting on the edge of the tub with one arm hanging over the edge.

"Love?"  Tashti touched his arm firmly but gently. 

Before she could react he pulled her off her feet and into the water across his lap.  She shrieked as the water soaked into her leathers.

"You weren't sleeping!"  She accused.

"No.  But you need to relax before you make a mistake tonight."  Aeric admitted as he nibbled on her neck   "I am not letting you up until you promise to be careful tonight."

Tashti tilted her head to allow him better access.  "Gladly.  I won't take any foolish chances unless someone is in danger.  But will you make the same promise."

"Of course."  


	18. Chapter 17

_~ Chapter 17 ~_

Gervain ran his fingers through his hair trying to make sense out of the papers before him.  A week ago the majority of the Hardren financial interests had been doing well.  Now they were _all failing._

"Vain, dear, what are you doing up still?"  His mother asked from the door way.

"We are broke, mother."  Gervain rubbed his face.  "We have lost it all in just a week."

"All of it?"  She asked in confusion.  "Where could it have all gone?"

Gervain turned in his seat to face his mother.  The loss of his father had hit her hard, she had gone from a shrewd intelligent woman to a twit almost over night.  He could easily remember the day he had stood next to his father and watched him gloat as Tashti mounted the platform.  The stunned expression on his face as the plain handled knife flashed through the air and slammed home into his throat was etched into Gervain's mind for eternity.  He shook his head to clear his mind, he had to stay focused.  "I have no clue where it went."

Actually he had a fair idea what had happened and he knew Tashti was at the heart of it.

~ * ~

Tashti, Aeric, and Clio used the cover of the moonless night to traverse the high rooftops.  Below, flitting through the shadows like ghosts, were the two Companions.  Both had insisted on coming along and she knew they were relaying what was happening to the other Companions in case reinforcements were needed.  

Once again she was struck by the differences of the last time she had laid a trap and now.  Then she had been alone, now she had four, six including the Companions, partners.  Then her target wouldn't stand a chance of greeting the dawn unless they refused to come.  Now, barring suicide on her brother's part, he would see dawn and live to be sentenced.

_:Do you want us to handle it?:  Aeric asked as he stopped._

_:No.  It is my problem to fix.:  Tashti answered  as she surveyed the rooftops, a strange of leafless chimney-trees and slippery hills.  This was the building where she had the room.  "Clio, after this there will be no more speech.  I want you to stay out of the way as best you can." _

Clio nodded.

Tashti lowered herself over the side of the building and opened the latched shutters with her feet then swung easily into the room causing Veren and Laro to jump.

Laro, dressed in black silk very similar to Tashti's own outfit, was ready to attack until she realised that it was 'Cherry' and not a stranger.  Veren just shuddered at the notion of running across the rooftops and swinging through windows and waited for the plan to be set in motion.  Tashti quickly and efficiently positioned Laro in front of the window so that she was in silhouette.  The brothel keeper was obviously nervous but Tashti knew it wouldn't interfere.  Clio she tucked in the deeply shadowed corner behind the door with Veren for protection.  Clio used a simple 'Look not' spell she used to use to hide from her teachers to hide in plan sight.  So long as they didn't move more than a few inches, Gervain wouldn't notice them.

She and Aeric would be posted outside the window.  It was not ideal but it was the best for the situation.  Aeric could easily use one of his knives from the window and she could just as easily use one of her little darts.  When she had first rented the room she had enlarged the hand holds on either side of the window so she could hang there for hours when necessary.

_:Someone is entering the building.:  Cryni warned._

_:Time to hang.:  Tashti relayed as she pulled herself out the window.  Aeric quickly followed her._

Laro leaned against the wall so that she blocked only a few inches of the window, enough to show where she was and not enough block Tashti and Aeric's aim.  She had no desire to become a pincushion for the deadly Heralds' weapons.

Clio stood perfectly still, her eyes wide and her heart pumping.

_:Four men have stayed down here, three went up.:  Cryni informed them.  __:We are ready to come to the rescue.:_

_:Let's hope it isn't necessary.:  Aeric commented as he adjusted his hold.  _

All that could be seen of either of them was their eyes through the holes for their eyes.  Slightly tacky glue kept the fabric from interfering with their vision.  

_:Be careful.:  Aeric reminded her._

_:Don't worry.:  Tashti countered.  __:I'll keep my promise so long as you keep yours.:_

Tashti could easily hear the three sets of footsteps on the stairs.  She had expected between five and eight thugs and had prompted Laro to order them to all stay outside, or threaten not to bargain.  Tashti knew the back of the door quite well and was going to use her gift of fetching to lock it when it closed.  The door was sturdy and the hall was narrow.  She knew that they wouldn't be able to break it down.

There was a brisk knock on the door.  Laro bid them to open it.

"Leave your men in the hall."  Laro ordered.  "This is just between us."

There was a whispered conference and the three men retreated into the hall, closing the door.  Tashti tightened her grip and closed her eyes.  She felt the snap of the lock deep in her soul.

_:__Chosen__?:  Cryni said hesitantly._

_:Not now.:  Tashti snapped._

"Are you Silk?"  A familiar voice demanded.

Tashti glanced at Aeric, her heart starting to race.

"I am.  You wanted to hire me?"

"Yes.  How much will it cost?"

"Depends on the job.  You said this person was a kin killer?"

"Yes, and the bitch of a Queen has allowed her to live!"  

Tashti rested her forehead one the splintered wall.

_:Wait.:  Aeric urged._

~ * ~

Torin surveyed the room at the healers on last time.  He didn't want to be a burden upon Clio or her formidable friend, Herald Tashti.  That was why he was using this time when he knew Clio was not going to mysteriously appear, to vanish.  Herald Tashti had kindly paid him enough for his information to start over in a new town.

A knock made him jump and it took him a few seconds to catch his breath and to call in his visitor.  He had expected a Healer but instead he found a tall man with golden hair, blue eyes, and a worried expression. 

"I understand you may know where Herald Tashti may have gone this evening."  The man said with out preamble.

"I know, why?"  Torin said suspiciously.

"I need to speak to her urgently.  I know it is the middle of the night, but trust me, this is very important."

~ * ~

Lyra and Kris held their breaths as they pressed themselves farther back into the shadows.

"…trust me, this is very important."

_:I told you Tashti was in trouble.:  Lyra said accusingly using the mindspeech they had shared since they were little._

_:Don't gloat.:  Kris grumbled.  __:If she can't handle it, we will only be in the way.:_

_:She is my friend and I am going to help her.  Are you coming?:_

_:Of course.  I was just saying we will be in the way.:_

"For all I know, you are the one who wants her dead."  Torin said accusingly.

"Dead?  Why on earth would I want her dead?"

Lyra tried to step closer to here the conversation more clearly.

"What are you two doing here?"  A Healer demanded, spying the grey clad pair.

"Uh…"  Kris glanced at Lyra helplessly.

"We came to see a friend off."  Lyra said defensively, hoping rank would keep them from being in trouble.

Torin and his guest came into the hall to discover the commotion.

"You see."  Lyra gestured at Torin.  "He is about to leave.  Now, if you will excuse me."  As regally as she could she stalked past everyone and into the room.

The healer hesitated then continued on his rounds.  There was an adult present so he assumed they were supervised.  

"Where's Tashti and Aeric."  Lyra demanded as soon as the door closed.

"It is urgent I speak to her."  The man continued to press.

"Is she in danger?"  Kris demanded.

Torin debated his choices, as far as he could tell there was only one.  "She is in Haven.  That is all I know."

"Liar."  Lyra accused.  "You know exactly where she is."

_:Enough Chosen.:  Tamera said firmly.  __:Tashti has no need for half trained royals to come riding to her rescue.:_

_:But I know she is in trouble!  Elspeth wasn't much older than me when she helped trap Orthallen.:_

_:That was necessary.:_

_:If you come with us, we won't be in danger.  We can steal some Whites and ride right out the gate with no one the wiser.:  Lyra suggested brashly._

Kris, who was privy to the conversation, nodded.  _:We are going anyway.:_

_:Kris…:  Allaria sighed.  __:Very well.:_

The twins relaxed and turned their attention on Torin once more.  

"You are going to show us where she is."  Kris ordered.  "And you will do it immediately."

Torin looked down at the young teens who were threatening him.  If this kept up much longer he would be facing the entire palace!

~ * ~

Cryni shifted uneasily.  From her vantage she could see the slightly darker shadows on the wall above her.  Her heart was pounding with pure fear.  Her Chosen was hanging like a spider off the wall but Cryni couldn't help but imagine what would happen if she lost her grip.

_:How do you take it?:  She demanded of Keara._

_:Usually I close my eyes and pray.:  She admitted.  __:Gods, I hope this is over soon.:_


	19. Chapter 18

_~ Chapter 18 ~_

"I want her dead, I don't care how."  The cloak shrouded figure growled.  "And the queen as well."

Tashti reached carefully through the window and touched Laro's shoulder.  The brothel keeper dove under the bed as Tashti then Aeric swung through the window.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tashti studied the features so similar to her own.  "I would think that is obvious, mother."

Lady Hardren froze.  "You bitch!  How dare you?"

"How dare I what?"  Tashti ripped the hood from her head and advanced on her mother.  "How dare I protect myself?  How dare I protect the queen?  How dare I live?  Is that what you mean?  There is an oath breaker here, and it isn't me.  You sold your own flesh and blood into slavery!  You broke every oath a parent has to a child, to protect them, to love them, to _cherish them."_

Tashti's mother's features twisted, barely visible in the pale light of the stars.

A flare of greenish light made everyone jump.  Clio, the creator of the light, stepped around Veren and eyed the woman coldly.  "She is the one?"

Tashti nodded.

The clatter of several feet on the stair well followed by a scuffle in the hall distracted everyone.  Tashti could sense familiar presences on the far side of the door.

Lady Hardren used the distraction to strike.  The blade in her hand gleamed coldly as it flashed through the air towards Tashti.

For everyone it seemed that time had slowed to a crawl.  Clio was shoved out of the way by Veren as he raced forward.  Tashti turned back to her mother just in time to see the blade arc towards her.  Even the sounds from the hall stilled.

Aeric grabbed Tashti's arm and pulled her out of the way, baring himself to the blade and it sank into his flesh, unbalanced, the blow sent him to the ground.

Suddenly time resumed its normal speed.  Veren didn't hesitate, with a lightening fast blow to Lady Hardren's head her maddened features went slack, and she crumpled to the ground.  Tashti quickly hurried to Aeric, cursing and swearing at him the entire time.

Clio pulled herself upright as someone started to pound on the door. 

"Mother?  I know you are in there!"  Gervain's voice was loud enough to rattle the roof.

Clio used her meagre magical skills to unlock the door and allow in their would-be rescuers.

Gervain was the first through the door and he froze at the horrible tableau.  "Is she…"

"Unconscious."  Veren assured him as he checked her pulse.  

Gervain slumped against the wall and the three young rescuers squeezed through the doorway.

"Are you alright?"  Torin asked Clio with genuine concern.

Clio nodded.  "Aeric's hurt."

Lyra and Kris hurried to Tashti's side.  

"Would you stop that?"  Aeric asked Tashti and gripped her hands.

Tashti sat back on her heels and wiped her tears off on her sleeve.  "You idiot!  You promised!"

"So did you!"  He countered.  "You completely lost your head!"

"You nearly got killed!"  Tashti yelled.

"She barely skinned my arm!"  Aeric yelled back.  "You were the one she was trying to kill!  That blade was destined for your heart!"

"Its angle was all wrong, it would have been stuck in my ribs at best.  You, however, are much taller and I know it entered perpendicularly."  Tashti located the blade lodged in the muscle of his upper arm.  "You idiot!"

Aeric hissed when she touched the area around the wound.  "Careful!  Wait until the Healers arrive."

"I am a Healer."  Tashti pointed out. 

"How bad is it?"  Lyra asked.

Tashti turned her piercing blue eyes on the young princess.  "What in the blessed hells are you doing here?"

"We thought you were in trouble."  Kris explained.

Tashti glanced back and forth between the twins.  "Are you insane?  How did you get here?"

"They came with me."  Gervain admitted.

Tashti spun about to face him.  "How could you bring them _here?  This is probably the most dangerous place in Valdemar!" _

"I was trying to find you!"  Gervain explained.  "It was either let them come or have them follow!"

Tashti shook her head and surveyed the rest of the people in the room.  Veren stood over her prone mother.  Clio was pressed against the far wall next to Torin.  The twins still knelt next to Aeric, looking up at her.  Gervain was next to the bed looking very defensive.

"Oh Gods."  Tashti rubbed her forehead.  "To the hells with being discreet.  Everyone outside!  Except you."  She pointed to Aeric.  "You are staying right there."

_:We'll play guard.:  Cryni informed her.  __:You are attracting too much attention.:_

_:Thank you.  Keep the Twins out of trouble, please.:_

_:I'll try.  But you get to explain their presence.:_

Tashti watched as everyone trudged from the room.  Veren carried her mother over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Alone, she closed the door and knelt next to Aeric.  Gently she tested the area around the wound.

"What are you doing?"  Aeric asked.

"I am checking to see if she thought to use poison."  Tashti admitted.  "I would have."

"But your mother isn't an assassin.  She wouldn't consider having a back up plan."  Aeric pointed out and tried to sit up.

"Don't."  Tashti ordered.  "You don't want to cause further damage, do you?"

Aeric used his free hand to caress her cheek.  "I know it sounds strange, but I would rather be injured than to have you even scratched."

Tashti felt tears trail down her cheeks.  "You wonderful idiot."

~ * ~

Aeric wondered what the Healers had given him to make him sleep as he climbed slowly into consciousness.  There was a bandage around his upper arm but his arm felt strangely numb.  It had been early morning when they had finally made it back to the Palace.  The healers had ordered him to their House of Healing to have his arm treated and insisted he remain for at least a day because of blood loss.  They had chased Tashti off almost immediately but he had no doubt she was close by.  

"Are you awake?"  Tashti asked next to him.

"Barely."  Aeric opened his eyes to find her kneeling next to the bed still wearing her black silks.  "Do the "Healers know you are here?"

Tashti glanced at the chair now braced against the door knob.  "Not yet."

Aeric laughed patted the bed next to him.  Tashti accepted the invitation and curled up next to him on the bed with her head resting on his uninjured arm.  "How are you feeling?"

"I am just fine."

"Then why did you need something to make you sleep so deeply?"

Aeric shifted uneasily.  "I can't bear seeing anyone stitched, including myself."

"You could have closed your eyes."  Tashti pointed out.

"It wouldn't help."  Aeric admitted.  "I would have fainted.  Hyrin knows it is easier all around to just drug me."

Tashti chuckled.  "A big bad assassin scared of needles?"

"This doesn't go beyond you, does it?"

"No.  I swear I won't tell another soul."  Tashti assured him.  "How did you bear it?"

"The watching?  I bore it because I had too."  Aeric pulled her closer.  "Any news about your mother?"

"They rang to bells earlier today.  Treason."  Tashti said softly.  _:I never actually imagined today.  I never imagined I would feel so torn…:_

_:Did they consider madness?:_

_:They questioned her under truth spell.  She was as sane as the next person, she just hated me with a passion.:_

_:How is Gervain taking it?:_

_:I don't know.  I haven't seen him.  I don't know if I can face him.:_

The jiggling of the door knob made them both jump.  "Herald Tashti, let us in."  

"Can he leave?"  Tashti called back.

"Just let us in."  The healer sighed.

Tashti slipped off the bed and removed the chair from the door.  The green glad Healer opened the door and cast an annoyed glance at Tashti as she proceeded to the bed.  "How are you feeling Herald Aeric?"

"Mostly fine."  Aeric submitted patiently to having the bandage changed.

The healer stood and headed back out the door.  "You can go now, just be gentle to the arm and keep it in a sling.  Oh, and take her with you." 

Aeric laughed and Tashti looked disgruntled.  

"I am not that bad!"  Tashti swore.

"You, my dear Herald, are impossible."  The healer pointed out and vanished out the door.

Tashti sat on the edge of the bed.  "I don't know about you, but I want out of here."

"Would you mind getting me some clothes?"  Aeric asked as he swung off the bed.  He paused when he was struck with a dizzy spell.

"The sheet will do, won't it?"  Tashti pointed out.  "Do you need to lie down again?"

"Would you walk across the courtyard in a sheet?"  Aeric asked.

"Don't worry, I brought a shirt and a pair of breeches for you, they are in the night table.  I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Aeric slowly drew on the loose shirt with some help from Tashti.  "Have you spoken to your mother?"

"No."  Tashti admitted and looked away.  "What would I say?  How could I say it?  Apparently she was in on the deal right from the beginning."

"I know it doesn't help, but I am sorry."  Aeric gave her a one armed hug and she let her head rest on his shoulder.  

 "I feel like the world has been pulled out from under me.  Some how it isn't as bad as if it was Gervain, but it is also worse."  Tashti tried to explain.  "That makes absolutely no sense."

"It makes perfect sense."  Aeric assured her, even though he didn't understand why betrayal by her mother was better than betrayal by her brother.

_:She is closer to her brother.:  Keara pointed out.  __:There is the twin bond between them even though it has been strained by distance and separation.  It is much stronger than the mother-child bond.:_

_:I still don't understand.:_

_:I don't think she needs understanding, she just needs you.:_

Aeric stroked her silky hair.  "You haven't slept yet, have you?

"No.  Every time I lie down I start to think and then I can't sleep.  I cancelled the twins' practice today.  By the way, no one has told Selenay the twins were down in Exile's Gate.  She seems to believe we were in Hardren Manor."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Tashti nodded.  "She'll find out sooner or later anyway.  Better it's from us and not some slip of the tongue later.  She hasn't had time to talk to them yet, she has been on the go since we came back."

Aeric adjusted his arm in the sling left for him by the healer.  His free arm he took her hand and led her from the white washed room.  "Why don't we tell the queen?  Then we will see if you are ready to face either member of your family."

Tashti agreed.  "Should I wear Whites?"

"Don't bother.  That would just alarm Selenay more."  Aeric pointed out.  "How do you think she will react?"

"Like a mother whose children were in Exile's Gate in the middle of the night."  Tashti said dryly.  "I expect to have a strip torn off me."

"Are you going to mention the twins arrived _after you had been there for a candlemark?"_

"Do I look insane to you?"  Tashti asked.  "I am not going to mention that.  One, because they would be in trouble for acting like Heralds, and two, Gervain would probably be joining my mother on the block if I told her."

"Let's hope she doesn't find out later then."


	20. Chapter 19

_~ Chapter 19 ~_

Selenay had been expecting Tashti to report when she got around to it.  Tashti was a rule unto herself.  She could be relied upon to do _exactly what she thought should be done with out asking for outside aid.  Of course this made for stressful waits._

Selenay still wished Tashti had told her about the planned trap.  

"Your majesty?"  A familiar voice called through the door.  The formal greeting was enough to make her worry.  

"Come in Tashti."  Selenay ordered.  "I assume you want to say something I don't want to hear."

Tashti pushed the door open and preceded Aeric into the room.  She was still clad in her distinctive black silks.

"Is this about your mother?"

"Somewhat."  Tashti admitted.  "It is about the twins."

Selenay pinned Tashti with her blue gaze.  "What did they do?"

Tashti leaned against the wall.  "We were down by Exile's Gate."

"What!"  Selenay's voice was easily heard in the hall by the two guards on duty.  "You took them to Exile's Gate?"

"They acted as a Herald would; going to the aid of a friend who may be too thick to ask for help."  Tashti pointed out.  "You should be pleased that they thought _first of others."_

"But Exile's Gate?"

"With Veren, Aeric, Clio, Torin, the Companions and myself all playing guard they were as safe as if they were in the Palace.  At the first sign of trouble everyone in that area goes to ground anyway."  Tashti explained calmly.  "I just thought you should hear it from me before it slips out."

"But I can't believe you took them to Exile's Gate."

"Would you get past that already?"  Tashti snapped.  "They are safe and acted in a way you would be proud of, now I would suggest you go give them a nice little talk about not scaring their mother."

Selenay started to say something when Aeric's worried expression caught her eye.  The last thing Tashti needed was a frantic mother on her hands.  Her lover had been injured and her mother found guilty of treason after trying to kill her, again.  Taking a deep calming breath she nodded.  "Thank you for telling me.  I will talk to them."

Tashti, surprised at the sudden change nodded and headed out the door, not trusting the change of heart to last.

~ * ~

Tashti leaned on the edge of the tower and stared out at the Field.

"Tashti?"  A soft, familiar voice made her jump.

Spinning around she found the Herald she often stood on guard with.  "Keli!  What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your mother."  Keli leaned on the waist high wall surrounding the edge of the tower.

"Of course you know."  Tashti said testily.

"Care to talk about it?"

"No."

"You should go make your peace."  Keli urged.

Tashti stared at the profile of the strange woman next to her.  She had pale skin, ice white hair, and vivid blue eyes that often led to her being called the Frozen Herald, among many other names that drove her nuts.  Her history was as murky as Tashti's own.

"I won't tell a soul."

"Not even Tristen?"

"Not even Tris."

Tashti sighed.  "If you were me, what would you do?"

Keli shrugged.  

"She gave me life, and she wants me dead."  Tashti thumped her hand on the wall.  "What can I say to her?"

"I know you still feel guilty for killing your father."  Keli said softly.  "Now you are going to add your mother's death to your conscience.  You had nothing to do with her actions but knowing you, you still feel responsible for her impending death."

"If I had never returned, it would never have happened."

"You would never have found Aeric either."  Keli pointed out.  "What about what you are teaching your students?  What you are teaching them will probably reduce the chance of them dying during covert work.  I know it sounds cold, but I would rather have one Herald saved than to have either of them alive."

"And I thought I was ruthless."

"Don't think of them as your parents.  They aren't in the true meaning of the word.  You once said Veren was more like a father to you."

"So what are they?"

"Lord Hardren, a slave seller, Lady Hardren, a traitor."  Keli straightened.  "Have you _ever thought of yourself as their daughter?"_

"No."

"Then don't start doing it now.  You are Tashti; Herald, beloved of a wonderful man, sister of a charming rake, student of the illusive Veren, and confidant of the Queen.  You did your job, no matter how distasteful it was, it still had to be done."

"Don't forget glorified child watcher."  Tashti chuckled.

"Think back to when you visited her, what did you feel?"

Tashti considered it for a moment.  "I felt like Gervain was my brother, but my mother…"

Keli waited patiently.

"I felt like I was her…protector, watcher, something like that."

"Feeling better?"

"I have killed many people who have committed the same crimes."  Tashti admitted.  "They never knew what hit them; they just fell asleep and never woke up.  She is sitting in the dungeon, a feeling I remember quite well.  The waiting is excruciating."

"Why don't you fix it then?"  Keli asked.

"You mean kill her?"

"No.  One last act of mercy, give her a chance to end the waiting."

Tashti stared at the delicate looking Herald that had just suggested recommended she help her mother commit suicide.

"Show her that you are more than she is."

Tashti blushed.  

"You are wondering if you are any better, or perhaps worse than they were."  Keli said wisely.

Tashti nodded.

"What does your Companion say?"

_:I say you are nothing__ like them.  I say you are a good person who has acted to protect those who could not protect themselves; they have only acted to exploit those who couldn't protect themselves.  Listen to her.:  Cryni said, not waiting for Tashti to ask._

"Thank you."  Tashti said sincerely and started towards the trapdoor down to the tower then stopped.  "Out of curiosity.  You remember everything you read, right?"

Keli nodded.  "Regrettably, why?"

"You read the list of people who went through Ancar's dungeon, right?"

"Some of it."

"Was anyone named Riordan mentioned?"

"Um, two that I have read.  What time frame are we talking about?"

"Rather early in the war, a highborn."

"That would be the Lord of Jisten's youngest son then."  Keli said with confidence.  "Fate unknown."

"I knew that name was familiar."  Tashti gloated a bit.  "He was fourth or fifth in line for the throne or something like that."

"Yes, fifth at the time of Ancar taking the throne."  Keli agreed.

"He had some siblings, were they listed." 

"Shantil and Kersen."

"You are damn handy to have around, you know that?"

"So I have been told."  Keli said wryly.

"What were the fates of his family?"

"Parents: death, cause unknown, in other words, torture.  Shantil: unknown.  Kersen: Army."

"Is Kersen dead?"

"Definitely, he was taken early."  The mage controlled foot soldiers of Ancar's army never lasted more than a year.  

"How do you know he was in the army?  I didn't think there was a list kept for that."

"There wasn't, the fate of the highborn was recorded elsewhere."  Keli explained.  "You wouldn't believe how many people are coming forward claiming to be people Ancar killed in hopes of getting estates.  King Tremane asked for some help going through our records to help weed out the frauds.  Since I remember everything I read I was nominated for the chore."

"One more thing.  Could you discover the fate of Shantil using magic?"

"Probably.  Care to tell me why?"  Keli asked.

"Aeric is curious as to the fate of his family."

Keli had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment.  "That would rule out six pretenders.  They couldn't be disproved.  Tremane will be pleased."

"He doesn't want to resume the title or anything."  Tashti said hurriedly.

"I won't tell anyone who he was and I will try to discover what happened to Shantil."

"Thank you, again."

~ * ~

Dressed in her Whites, Tashti silently made her way through the windowless catacombs that led to the dungeon.  The last time she had walked through these halls she had been walking to her own execution with poison pumping through her body.  

Times had change.

She tucked her hair up in a twist that made her look more in control.  As it had since she was young, a small glass vial was hidden in her hair and it was about to be removed for only the second time with the intent to use it.

The cell she was searching for was the same that had contained her.  An almost symmetrical justice.

She didn't hesitate before rapping on the door holding her mother.  With Keli's words still fresh in her mind she examined the familiar face as she would have another victim.  While her actions paled in comparison to some of the atrocities Tashti had seen and avenged, she was still one of the coldest, evilest people she had met.  She had sat across the table playing cards, hugged, kissed, and then tried to kill her own daughter.

"Here to gloat?"  Lady Hardren snapped upon seeing who her visitor was.

"Hardly."  Tashti said coldly.  "You are worth the energy to gloat over."

Lady Hardren was obvious shocked at the change from the raging individual of the night before.

"You know, I couldn't care less that you tried to kill me."  Tashti stepped closer to the door.  "It would have been interesting to have played the game again for a while.  The problem is you went after others.  You aren't even aware of all your victims, are you?  In your blind quest for revenge you have nearly killed the queen twice, a woman who did nothing to slight you beyond pardoning me when it became obvious that while it was murder, it was meant to remover a slaver and was done under extreme circumstances where justice would have been impossible.  If I hadn't shown mercy and allowed Aeric to convince me to turn him over to the Queen, he would have been found in a hotel, dead from alcohol poisoning, undignified but not to unusual given how much he drank."  Tashti laughed humourlessly.  "It is pretty sad that I have laid traps for both my parents in nearly identical methods and both times decided to turn them over to the crown for judgement."

"You admit you were trying to trap me!"

"It wasn't that hard.  You wrote me and asked me to take the job.  I have done it nearly a fifty times now."

"Done what?"

"Met would be employers and then killed the man, or woman, who would have hired me.  You still don't understand do you?  _I am Silk Kingkiller.  A creature you made when you decided a child's life, your child's life, was worth 4,000 gold pieces."  Tashti watched the horror on Lady Hardren's face impassively.  _

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are about to walk down this hall, through the doors and out into the silent sun.  I stayed in this very cell, walked down this very hall, and out those very doors where I killed your husband with an eating knife.  You are going to mount the steps, kneel, bow your head, and with one, clean blow from a sword it will be over, only feet from where your husband bled to death, knowing that it was his daughter's hand that killed him."

"You are heartless, aren't you?"  Lady Hardren spat.

"Considering my parentage, I should be."  Tashti shrugged.  "But I, unlike you, have never killed innocents."

"I have killed no one!"  

"But you did.  Did you not order your agent to kill whoever refused to be hired?"

"How did you know that?"

"You killed a friend of mine with that order."

"Good."

"You also killed a mother.  You left her bloody, beaten body in her daughter's bedroom and nearly created another Silk Kingkiller.  Cari was a sweet woman.  She had never killed, she had never robbed the poor, and she gave money to the poor boxes at the temples.  She was a Lady, like yourself, enjoyed jewellery, like yourself, had a child she thought the world of.  He then hunted her daughter, a girl who had no idea why her mother was slaughtered."

Lady Hardren showed no remorse.  "Someday, someone will kill you.  I am just sorry I won't be here to see it."

"I am sure someone will.  But when I seek the Havens I am going to go knowing everyone I have killed with their faces in my memory.  I am willing to face the punishment for what I did and will do."  Tashti removed the vial of poison from its hiding place in her hair.  "Take it, you will fall asleep and never wake up.  It is the least I can do.  Quite frankly you should ask yourself who is the more evil person.  A woman who sold her daughter as a Sex Slave, then tried to kill her, the queen, the Queen's Own, and succeeded in killing people she had never seen before.  Or a woman who was raised to be an assassin and is damn good at it but has always done her best to remove the people who preyed upon others.  Go in peace."

She left the small vial on the little ledge between the bars and turned away.  It had been hard to speak to the woman but she knew Keli was right, an annoying tendency of hers.  Her mother called nothing after her as she left.

In her room she found Aeric waiting patiently.  With out a word he opened his arms and enfolded her in a warm embrace.


	21. Chapter 20

_­~ Chapter 20 ~_

At midnight the Collegium kitchen was completely empty.  A fact Tashti was thankful for as she stirred the small cauldron of sweet liquid filled with assorted chopped nuts.  

Her mother had been found dead less than a candlemark after she left.  Since then she had avoided everyone, including Cryni.

Tasting the sugary confection she lifted it from the heat and started spooning it into circles of dough and bunching them to make a treat that resembled a small bag.

"Tashti?"  Gervain said softly from the door.

Tashti straightened and stared at him for several moments.  "Come in and have a seat."

Gervain slid onto a stool and rested his elbows on the counter.  "You heard?"

"I gave her the poison."  Tashti admitted as she resumed her task.

"Why?"  Gervain asked in disbelief.

"Consider it an act of mercy."  Tashti said shortly.  "You have no idea what it is like to sit there and wait then to be led out into the sun, knowing that every breath is just a count down to your last."

Gervain rubbed his face.  "Couldn't you have just…I don't know, ignored it?"

"No.  She would not have stopped.  She threatened to kill Aeric and Talia, tried to kill Selenay twice."  Tashti stopped and rubbed her temple.  "I thought it was you."

"I heard."  Gervain looked away.  "I can't pretend to understand your past, but you could have had a little faith."

Tashti slid the treats into the oven and took a seat across from him.  The counter was already covered in desserts she had made trying to forget the events of the past few days.  "I don't know how I could have acted differently given the circumstances.  Only two non-Heralds knew we were going north and knew vaguely when we would be back.  You and…"  She shuddered.  "Then Aeric and Talia were kept in your hunting lodge.  There were few other conclusions to draw." 

"What are we going to do?"  Gervain asked, a thread of concern made its way into his voice.

"I can avoid you, if that is what you wish."

Gervain looked at her, shocked.  "No, that isn't what I wish.  I don't want to lose my sister too."

Tashti grabbed his hand and squeezed it firmly.  "I am sorry I ruined you."

"I knew you were behind it."  Gervain said with forced lightness.  "That is what made me start to suspect mother.  She always used to be shrewd, up until a few weeks before she played ill to lure you to the house.  Suddenly she was a twit.  Now I am starting to wonder if she was trying to get you to live with us for the summer to devise an accident for you."

"I don't want to think about it."  Tashti said firmly and popped a cookie that was starting to cool into her mouth.

"Did you make all of this?"

Tashti nodded.  "I find it relaxing.  You should see the size of my kitchen at my house in Ceejay."

"You have a house?"

"Even an assassin needs a place to live.  I used to spend at least a month a year there."

"I hope I can see it some day."  Gervain took a bite out of a nut cookie.  "Why so many desserts?"

"It helps with the guilt."  Tashti admitted.  "Sadly I tend to eat most of it myself and spend ages working it off again."

Gervain eyed the three large cakes, many trays of cookies, bowls of foreign looking treats, and dainty pastries.  "You have enough here for all the Collegiums from the look of it."

"I know."  Tashti glared at the treats.  "And I still feel miserable."

"I am sorry this happened."  Gervain patted her arm, trying to reassure her.

"You are the next thing to homeless, you shouldn't be here trying to comfort me."

Gervain shrugged.  "Money is money.  You are my sister."

Tashti bit her lip, trying to keep back the tears.  "Thank you.  I will pay you back."

"You don't need to."  Gervain hastened to assure her.

"I insist.  I can afford it easily."  Tashti assured him.  "It is the least I can do."

"I wish I had paid attention to what she was doing."  Gervain admitted.  "I am as much to blame as she is."

"Nonsense."  Tashti protested.  "You have no experience spotting the signs of deception."

"I was always there, you spent only a few candlemarks a week with her."  Gervain pointed out.  "I guess to point is moot."

"What a pair we are.  We are sitting here, arguing over who was more responsible."  Tashti pointed out wryly.

Gervain smiled grimly.  "I guess there is nothing we could really do.  She made her own choices."

"Now we have to live with them."  Tashti sighed.  "Her last words to me were wishing me death."

"I…I don't know what to say."  Gervain stared at his hands.  "I am more sorry than you can imagine.  When she told me you were my sister I was ecstatic.  I vaguely remembered you and I remember asking for you a great deal when I was little."

"I didn't remember you."  Tashti admitted.  "I remember very little of my childhood before…"

"Before you were sold."  Gervain finished for her.  Silence reigned for several minutes.  "I feel horrible, but when I was running to your rescue, my first concern was for you, not her."

Tashti lost her battle and started to sob.  Gervain hurried around the counter tried to comfort her.

"At least it is all over."  Gervain said softly.

~ * ~

Tashti greeted the dawn with dark shadows under her eyes and large yawns.  With the breakfast bell Aeric escorted her down to the common room and they settled in a corner away from most of the other Heralds.  

"I hear you spent the night baking."  Lyra said as she slid onto the bench next to Tashti.

"Some of it."  Tashti shrugged.

"Are you alright?"  Lyra asked with genuine concern.

Tashti nodded.  "I am just exhausted."

"Are we going to have class today?"  Kris asked as he chose a seat next to Aeric.  

_:I can take care of it if you wish.:  Aeric offered._

_:I am fine, just tired, and you can't__ take care of it.  You are on the injured list.:_

_:I am fine.:  Aeric protested._

_:No.  You keep it up and I will tell the others you are scared of needles.:_

_:You wouldn't dare.:  Aeric glared at her._

Tashti smiled at him innocently.  "Yes, we'll have class later.  I have to work off those sweets from last night."

Someone cleared their throat catching Tashti's attention.

Herald Keli, with a sheaf of papers in one hand and a very amused look on her face was standing just behind Tashti.  Tashti blushed, Keli was a powerful mindspeaker and she had no doubt Keli had heard the entire conversation.

"Don't you say a word."  Tashti growled.

"Not a word."  Keli agreed and sat down.  "I found what you were looking for."

"Already?"  Tashti asked in disbelief.  "I hope it didn't cost you much Power."

"It cost nothing."  Keli assured her.  "I started looking in the Immigrations papers first."

"What are you talking about?"  Kris asked confused. 

Aeric seemed to be just as confused.

"Fyn and Jemmie were looking for you two when I saw them."

"What for?"  Kris asked.

"Does it matter?"  Lyra asked.  "She wants us to go."

Keli smiled slightly as the twins hurried off.

"Are you saying she is alive?"  Tashti hissed.

Keli offered the papers to Aeric.

He silently started to read the papers, the first was a simple recording of name and three sponsors.  The second was a letter from a Herald who had smuggled her across the border.

"Is this what I think it is?"  Aeric set the papers carefully before him.

"Tashti asked me to look for your sister for you."  Keli nodded.  "I hope you don't mind that she told me."

_:I thought you were going to ask your connections.:  Aeric said to Tashti._

"So I am not a contact?"  Keli asked, slightly amused.  She heard most Mindspeech conversations that weren't shielded against her. 

Aeric stared at the papers for a moment.  "Where is she now?"

"What do they say?"  Tashti leaned over to read the papers.

"Basically, she escaped while they were escorting her to the palace.  She got lost and a Herald who was spying found her and arranged for her to go across the border to Valdemar.  Her sponsors are his parents and brother.  You could start looking there."  Keli summarized.  "Or, if you wish, I could continue looking through the records for you.  I may be able to find out were she is living now."

"No need."  Aeric said firmly.  "You are busy enough as it is."

Keli stood.  "I will see you both later.  Good luck finding your sister."

As soon as they were alone Aeric slid the papers, face down, to the side.  

"Now you are angry because I told a Herald and not a stranger in a far away country."  Tashti stated.  "Can you think of anyone better to ask?  She forgets nothing and has been reading the lists, trying to weed out impostors.  I asked if she remembered any Riordan, she remembered two, but only one highborn.  She knew that Riordan's parents were dead, that his brother was placed in the army, and that his sister's fate was unknown.  I told her it was for you so that she wouldn't think I was hunting you down."

"You could have just let it drop."  Aeric pointed out, his voice starting to rise.

"No I couldn't.  I have no desire to experience a fire storm in my bedroom, thank you very much."  Tashti responded just as loud then glanced around at the eyes staring at them.  _:You wouldn't talk to Talia or me, I hoped this would help.:_

_:So you decided to meddle for my own good.:_

_:Don't twist my words!  All I did was discover if your sister is alive or dead.  Keli was the easiest way to achieve that.  You know as well as I that not even her lifebonded, Tristen, will know who you were.  At least one of us has some good news today.:  Tashti left her plates and everything and stormed from the room._

Aeric stared at the offending parchments for several seconds before grabbing them and running after her.  "Tashti!"

Tashti stopped and waited for him to catch up with her.  He could see the tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I reacted like an idiot."  Aeric said softly.  "I wasn't thinking."

Tashti took several deep breaths and fought back the tears.  "I should have spoken to you before I spoke to Keli, but it was a spur of the moment thing and I knew you would change your mind about me looking for her."

"Probably."  Aeric admitted.

Tashti wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head on his uninjured shoulder.  "Did you know people have been trying to impersonate you, trying to get the Hardorn throne?"

"Really?"

"Keli said there were six impostors that you would eliminate by simply existing."  Tashti confessed.  "Did you want to look for your sister?"

"Now?"

"Selenay has been suggesting I take a break for a while and you are on the injured list, when would be a better time?"

"Very well."  Aeric gave in.

"We can either talk to the Herald who rescued her or we could go to his family."

"Herald Rodin died in the war."  

"Well, we can start with his family then."  Tashti shrugged.  "We can leave when ever you are ready."


	22. Chapter 21

_~ Chapter 21 ~_

Clio waited in the chilly dawn for Aeric and Tashti to appear with their Companions.

"So daughter, does your revenge feel good?"  A familiar voice asked behind her.

"No, it doesn't feel good."  Clio turned to see her father.  "I feel horrible that Tashti lost her mother.  It has really hurt her.  But you knew I would feel that."

"I knew."  Belat placed a hand on his daughters shoulder.  "Are you going back to the Mage School?"

"They offered to teach me here, but I want to go home."

"If that is what you want."  Belat said neutrally.  A sign he thought his daughter she reconsider her choice.

"What?"  Clio demanded, her mother's temper rearing its head.

"Lady Elspeth mentioned she offered to teach you."

"I am already a half-blood, if I was trained by an outsider it would only make it worse."

"The only thing that is making you an outsider is yourself."

Clio snorted.  "I am sorry father, but you are a full blood and a shaman.  I am a half blood, trained as a thief, I spent half the year learning to be a mage, something that until recently was forbidden.  I don't really belong."

"So why are you returning to the plains?"  Belat asked.

"I want to become a Shaman, like you."

"So you are taking the easy path."  Belat said softly as he returned to the palace.

Clio could tell he was disappointed.

"Why the long face?"  Tashti appeared, trailed by Cryni.  She was uncharacteristically garbed in her uniform.  All Heralds were considered to be on duty while traveling so she had, reluctantly, agreed to wear the 'Shoot-me-suit' on the trip north.

"I was just talking to father.  He is disappointed I want to become a Shaman."

Tashti stopped and cocked her head slightly.  "I agree with your father then."

"You too?"  Clio said, hurt.

"You are taking the easy way out."  Tashti started checking the various straps on the saddle.

"Being a Shaman isn't easy."  Clio protested.

"It is easier to follow a well marked path than to blaze your own."  Tashti pointed out.

"Don't you start with the proverbs."  Clio grumbled.

"It's true.  It is easier to become a Shaman since you know what you are getting into.  To become a mage you would have to enter the completely unknown.  You would be even more of an outsider."

"Exactly.  It is bad enough I am treated like a freak now."

"So?  You would have another home here if you became a mage.  Elspeth told me about her offer.  I will say it even if your father won't, you are being a coward if you take the easy way out."

"You are supposed to be my friend!"  Clio yelled, hurt and the blunt assessment.

"I am, and you, like your mother, occasionally need a kick in the pants to get going."  Tashti finished with her tack.

_:Be glad I am not the one administering this kick.:  Cryni warned making Clio jump._

"Clio, the choice is up to you."  Tashti continued, ignoring her Companion's comment.  "If you become a mage you may not fit in among your clan but you would be serving your people just as much as if you were a shaman.  You could also join the Tale'sedrin.  They are more accustomed to mages than the others.  Tonight's a full moon, why don't you go walk the moon paths and get some advice."

"I'll do that."  Clio agreed somewhat stiffly.

"In case you are gone by the time we get back, I best say good bye now."  Tashti gave her a hug.  "Give my regards to your clan."

Clio returned the hug.  "I will."

"Feel free to use our rooms while we're gone.  Torin can even sleep on our couch."

"Oh, I didn't tell you?  He was accepted into Bardic.  He has Creativity and Talent.  At least that's what he was told."  Clio said happily.

"Glad to hear it."  Tashti noticed Aeric waiting patiently near the gates.  "I'll send you a letter later."

"Bye."  Clio watched as Tashti swung into the saddle with ease even a Shin'a'in would envy.

She admitted to herself she had been hoping Tashti would support her decision but her blunt words had made her think.

At least she was easier to understand than her father.

~ * ~

The late summer sun beat down on the pair as they made their way through the trees to the Waystation.

"About how many more days?"  Tashti asked as she dismounted, still in traveling trim from her Circuit she was in better shape than Aeric after a day of hard riding.

Aeric was moving a bit more stiffly and grimaced as he dismounted.  "Four if we continue this pace."

"So eight if we slow down."

_:Are you rubbing his nose in his discomfort?:  Cryni asked._

_:No.  I am offering to take it slower if it would make him more comfortable.  He hasn't been on a long ride in years.:_

"We'll see tomorrow."  Aeric shrugged and started readying the station for habitation.

_:You would think he is going to a funeral.:  Tashti commented._

_:Do you think he is doing it out of guilt?:_

_:Probably.:  Tashti started gather firewood.  __:I feel he needs to do this but I don't wanting him to do it if it is only because he feels guilty.  I don't even know what he is feeling guilty about.:_

_:Other than 'reacting like an idiot'?:_

Tashti paused and stared off into the trees.  _:Because of mother?  Because he is finding a member of his family so soon after I lost a member of mine?:_

_:Possibly.:  Cryni agreed.  __:What are you going to do?:_

_:Talk to him.:  Tashti resumed gathering deadfall.  Aeric's shoulder was still sore and she had no desire to swing an axe to get enough wood for a cook fire.  In this warm weather they wouldn't need the fire for more than a candlemark so it was easier just to collect deadfall._

_:Why don't you go soak in the water, I'll come splash you down in a little while.:  Tashti offered as she carried her burden back to the waystation._

_:No hurry.:  Cryni assured her as she trotted towards the meandering creek._

"Aeric?"  Tashti stepped into the shadowed interior of the waystation.  "Are you sore?"

Aeric stood slowly next to the fireplace.  "A little."

Tashti set the wood down and wrapped her arms around his waist.  "Care for a massage?"

"What are you after?"  Aeric asked suspiciously.

"Your body."  Tashti responded impudently.  "I also want to know if you are doing this to please me or because you feel guilty."

"Are we back to that?"

"Yes.  We could just ride off and enjoy a vacation, just us."  Tashti suggested.  "We could go to Kata'shin'a'in for the rest of the trade season."

"I want to go see if Shantil is alive."  Aeric assured her.  "I am not doing this for you."

"Then what's wrong?" 

"What do you think?  I am tracking down my sister who I haven't seen since I was seven.  What if she is dead?  Discovering her after all these years, only to find her dead would be…"

Tashti rested her head on his shoulder.  "Gods, I hadn't considered that.  Shall we leave at dawn?  I know how hellish waiting is."

Aeric grimaced slightly.  "I hate to admit that I am out of riding form."

Tashti laughed and led him back to the bed.  "Trust me, you'll be ready to ride by dawn." 

~ * ~

Clio settled in the garden and took several slow deep breaths before sending herself onto the moonpaths.

The golden shimmering path beneath her feet was as substantial as mist and beyond the edge of the paths was shifting blue, star spangled mist.

Only the path was safe.

Clio closed her eyes and focused on the desire to speak to someone who could help her work out what she should do.

She just started walking along the shimmering path sending her carefully word request out into the mist.

_Should I be Shaman or Mage?_

"Hello."  A friendly voice hailed her.  A young man, not much older than Tashti, with ice white hair and odd grey-green eyes that were slit like a cats dressed completely in dark blue of the scroll sworn was standing only feet behind her.

"Hi."  Clio said, suddenly shy.  She knew exactly who he was.  An'desha, the Shaman-Mage.  "I am sorry is if I disturbed you."

"Disturbed me?"

"I was searching for someone to help me um, discover my path."  Clio admitted.

"What's bothering you, perhaps I can help?  There must be some reason we stumbled across each other here."

"I am trying to choose between being a Shaman and being a Mage.  I thought my father would be glad that I wanted to become a Shaman, but he is disappointed.  Tashti says it's because I am taking the easy way out and becoming a mage would mean risking more of me."

"Tashti?  Is that the Herald Tashti?"

"You know her?"  Clio said in surprise.

"We met in her first year of being Chosen.  She is…interesting."

"I am staying with her right now."  Clio admitted.

"So why do you want to be a shaman?"

"I…well, I want to fit in.  I also want to use my powers to help my clan."  Clio said hesitantly.  It sounded weak even to her own ears.

"And why don't you want to be a mage?"

"I am a halfblood, ever since I started making things fly around the tent when I was thirteen they have looked at me in askance.  My own uncle suggested I go to the Tayledras.  Only because my father said that I should wait until I was sixteen and decided my place to decide my path did they _permit me to attend a White Winds school while visiting my mother.  Most of the clan doesn't want a mage among them.  Pretera'sedrin is one of the conservative clans."_

"If Jarim is any indication they would have a difficult time accepting you."

"Jarim is my uncle."

An'desha smiled slightly.  

"Tashti suggested I consider going to a different clan.  If I did that, wouldn't I be abandoning my clan?"  Clio sighed.

"It sounds like you have several options."  An'desha said patiently. 

"How did you decide?"

"Being Scroll sworn was the right path for me, I knew it deep in my soul when faced with it.  But before that I was plagued with doubts.  I doubted my own power, my memories, my self, everything."

"I am glad I don't have so many doubts."  Clio sighed.  "I don't want to leave my clan but I guess I am not really meant to be a shaman, She probably wouldn't even accept me." 

"What about joining another Clan?"

"I have never even visited another clan."  Clio said with exasperation.  

"So you most choose between the familiar and the strange."

"I almost feel like I should flip a coin."  Clio sighed.

"Am I being any help?"

"A great deal, actually."  Clio admitted.  "You are listening and you don't have a preference.  I enjoyed learning magic at School and Herald Elspeth offered to teach me at the Mages Collegium.  And Tashti said I would always have a home there.  I think she's right."

"Have you decided?"  An'desha asked patiently.

Clio nodded.  "I guess I'll take the risky path.  If I am driven off the plains I could always live in Haven or help the Tayledras."

"That's the spirit."  An'desha said warmly, making her feel better about the decision.

"Thanks for listening."  Clio gave him a warm smile.  "You aren't as intimidating as I thought you would be."

"Thanks, I think."  An'desha said wryly.

"You are An'desha, the Sworn Mage.  Favoured by the Goddess.  The carrier of forbidden knowledge.  You are a legend."

"A legend who has had his own doubts."  An'desha pointed out.

"Thank you sir."  Clio said formally.  "If I can ever help you, just say so."

"It was an honour.  You are now the first Mage of the plains."

"You're a mage."

"I am sworn to the Goddess.  I am shaman, mage, and scroll sworn.  You are just a mage.  You will be eyed warily by most you meet and your mixed heritage is going to make it more difficult."

Clio wrinkled her nose.  "Now I am getting nervous again.  Besides, I may not return to the plains."

"We'll see then."

Clio bid him farewell before returning to her self in the palace garden.  Above she could see the moon had nearly completed its path in the sky.  She took a moment to just enjoy the night before she went in search of her father.

~ * ~

The small village was typical of many Valdemar villages.  The small, quaint cottages were set around a green square with a smattering of trees and a few milk cows grazing contentedly.

"Nervous?"  Tashti asked.

"Of course."  Aeric snorted.  "Do you mind if we talk to them before we find lodgings?"

"Not a problem."  Tashti gestured for him to take the lead.  

They drew stares and whispers as children ran inside to fetch parents to see the two Heralds.  They didn't have pack animals so they obviously weren't on Circuit, and two Heralds were never sent to carry a message.

"Excuse me."  Aeric stopped a child.  "Could you tell me which house belongs to the Uaric family?"

The child pointed to a well maintained house with bright blue shutters and white washed walls.  Flower beds lined the front of the house and the walk leading to the door.  

"Thank you."  Aeric said distractedly and continued on.  

Tashti paused by the child and bent over to give the child a paper wrapped candy.  "Thank you.  We appreciate it."  

The child grinned up at her and ran off, candy in hand.

Aeric had dismounted and was already approaching the door when she stopped.

_:I wonder who is more tense, you or Aeric.:  Cryni commented._

_:Aeric.:  Tashti said with out hesitation.  _

Aeric knocked sharply on the door and waited patiently.

"Hasi, you put that down!"  A female voice ordered as foot steps approached.

Aeric shifted uneasily.  Finally, after what seemed forever the door opened revealing a petite redhead with an apron around her waist and child behind her skirts.  "Herald!  May I help you?"

"I am looking for a woman named Shantil."

"Shanty?  Why on earth would you be looking for her?  Oh, never mind.  It's none of my business.  Please come in."

The two Heralds followed silently as the redhead led them to the kitchen. 

"Would you like anything?"  She asked.

"Tea, if you have it."  Tashti said politely, hoping to put the woman at ease.  "I am Herald Tashti, this is Herald Aeric."

"Yera, and of course I do."  The woman assured them as she relaxed.  It wouldn't be bad news if the Heralds were willing to stop for tea.  "I am surprised you came here to speak to Shanty.  She never spoke much about before she came here and my brother's note just said she needed shelter.  He was such a good soul.  I imagine you knew him."

"I am sorry, we never met.  I was Chosen after he died."  Tashti explained.  "Could you tell us where to find her?"

"Of course I can.  She is right across the Green."

Aeric stiffened imperceptibly.  

"Do you mind if we come back for the tea?"  Tashti asked.  "We would like to finish this first."

"Not a problem.  I hope that it isn't bad news."

"Thank you."  Aeric said curtly as he hurried from the small house.

"Not much of a talker is he?"  Yera observed.

"I know.  He can be rather mono-focused."  Tashti smiled as she hurried after him.  "Which house?"

"The big one.  You can't miss it."  Yera assured her.

"Thank you again."

Aeric as standing at the end of the walk staring at the array of houses.

"That large one."  Tashti pointed out for him.

"She is really here?"  Aeric turned to her and Tashti could see the first glitter of hope in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?"  Tashti asked.

Aeric wrapped his arm around her waist.  "Just you."


	23. Chapter 22

_~ Chapter 22 ~_

Aeric knocked and gripped Tashti's hand tighter.

_:I__ never thought…thank you.:  Aeric said haltingly.__  :I never thought anyone else would survive.:_

Tashti stepped back slightly as she heard the steps drawing closer.  

The door opened, revealing a slender, pretty woman in her thirties.  She had dark brown hair and eyes, a small scar cut through her right eyebrow but that was the only sign of past difficulties on her.  She wore a dark blue gown with pale blue and yellow embroidery.

The woman stared up at Aeric for several seconds, her face a study in shock and disbelief.  "Rio!  Oh, by the gods."  She started to sob and tossed her arms around his neck.  "I thought you were dead!  I looked every where for you."

Aeric was actually crying as he returned the embrace.  "You haven't changed a bit."

Shantil stepped back and wiped her tears away.  "You are a Herald?  You have been in Valdemar all this time?  So close…"

"I didn't now you were here either.  Tashti was the one who decided to search for you."

"You must be Tashti."  Shantil gave her a wide smile and beckoned them in. 

"Aeric, I am going to see to the darlings."  Tashti stepped back rather than intrude.

"Aeric?"

"I changed my name."  Aeric admitted.  "I'll talk to you later."

"Come in, you must tell me everything."  Shantil urged Aeric.

Tashti turned to the waiting Companions.  "Shall we go find an inn or a Waystation?"

_:__Inn__.  It isn't as far away.:  Cryni answered.  __:And__ the stalls are more comfortable.:_

Tashti had finished with the Companions and was sprawled on the bed of the room reading when Aeric came looking for her.

"How was it?"  Tashti asked as she shifted over to make room for him on the bed.

"It was hard, and wonderful."  Aeric lay down and gathered her against his side and stared up at the ceiling.  "She has barely changed at all."

"And you have changed completely."  Tashti said confidently.

"Exactly.  I have a nephew named after me now."  Aeric confessed.  "She married a merchant and has three children.  Most importantly, she is happy."

"Good.  Now I suspect she wants us to spend the night."

"She does.  I told her we would tomorrow night, that I wanted some time for it to sink in."

"Perfect.  I can't believe she is still here.  I thought we would be searching for her for ages.  And she recognized you!"

"Apparently I look just like father."  There was a touch of amazement in his voice.

"How did she take you being called Aeric now?"

"She kept forgetting to call me Aeric but she understood why."

"What about your job."

"I didn't tell her I am an assassin."

"I meant you being a Herald."

"She was delighted."

Tashti rested her chin on his chest and studied his face for a moment.  "I think this is the first time I have seen you not brooding.  I like the change."

"I do not brood."

"You do!  Constantly."  Tashti informed him.  "You are too serious for a Herald most of the time."

"Too serious for a Herald?"

"It's not a criticism, it is an observation.  I am just saying I like to see you more relaxed."

"I'll try to relax more then."  Aeric rubbed the back of her neck in small circles.  "Shantil is eager to meet you."

"I look forward to meeting her as well but shouldn't you and her spend a few days alone getting to know each other again?"

"So you can spend the days here twiddling your thumbs?  I would like for you to join us."

"I will then."  Tashti capitulated.  

~ * ~

"So when are you two marrying?"  Shantil asked as she set the tray of refreshments on the table.

Tashti raised her eyebrows and glanced at Aeric.  "We haven't planned on marrying."

"You haven't?"  Shantil glanced between the two as she poured some tea for each of them.  "I suppose that is how Heralds do things."

Tashti accepted the drink and sipped it calmly.  "We were surprised to find you living in Valdemar."

"It seemed the safest place to be.  I am not a warrior like Rio-Aeric, I used every copper I could get my hands on for trying to find the rest of my family.  I used to dream I would bring them all here.  Do you know what happened to Kerry and our parents?"

Tashti glanced at Aeric.  _:Would__ you like me to tell?:_

_:If__ you would.:_

"Your bother was taken for the army."  Tashti said softly.  "He is guaranteed to be dead.  Your parents were killed by Ancar."

Shantil sank onto a chair.  "I had hoped they would survive too.  I know he went after the nobles first and only a small handful survived but I had still hoped…"

"Have you considered going back?"  Tashti asked.

"No."  Shantil said firmly.  "I belong here now."

"You are a noble."  Tashti pointed out.  "There is no one else to claim your lands."

"Kersen was going to be the lord when he grew up."  Shantil said sadly.  

"I am sorry about your family."  Tashti's voice sounded a little hollow.  "I am sorry, but I am going to go for a walk."

As she stood and left the room silently.

"What's wrong?"  Shantil asked.

"She lost her mother recently."

"The poor little thing."  Shantil started to go after her.

"You don't understand.  Her mother was trying to kill her, Selenay sentenced her to death."

"Oh."  Shantil sat down next to her brother.  "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she just wants to think."  Aeric assured her.  

"You love her a great deal."  Shantil commented.  

"Beyond everything."  Aeric admitted.

"I am so glad you are happy.  She seems like a really sweet girl."

Shantil stared at Aeric as he laughed.  "I am sorry, but few people would call her sweet.  When she first found her brother she downed him with one punch to the chin."

"Her brother was missing?  Wait, you said her name is Tashti."

"Tashti Hardren."

"Oh my, I have heard of her.  Wasn't she sold as a slave?  And her mother tried to kill her?  Oh gods, she has absolutely no luck in kin."  

Outside Tashti leaned against the tree in the centre of the green and closed her eyes.  

_:Sulking__?:  Aeric asked, interrupting her thoughts._

_:Hardly__.  I just felt like I was in the way.:  Tashti admitted.  __:You__ two should just get to know each other.  I'll go wander about.:_

_:I'll__ catch up with you later.:  Aeric said then. _

"Wonderful."  Tashti sighed.  _:Hey__, trout, care to see if we can find a pond for you to splash in?:_

_:I__ thought trout was outlawed.:   Cryni grumbled._

_:Herring__ was.:_

_:That__ was all__ fish were off the table.: _

_:Very__ well.  Did you want to go find a pond, Kelpie?:_

_:I__ would like that.  You could bring a picnic.:  Cryni suggested eagerly._

_:I'll__ be there in a little while, I want out of the shoot me suit first.:_

Less than a candlemark latter Cryni and Tashti immerged onto the banks of the large pond, hidden in some trees.

"Beautiful spot."

_:Definitely__ romantic, and no one to share it with, not a male Companion within a day's ride.:  Cryni sighed.  __:And__ your darling is sitting with his sister.:_

"So we can have a girl's only day.  Too bad Keara chose to remain behind."

_:She__ is too quiet for my taste.  And the wrong gender.:_

"You are as bad as Sera."

_:Just__ you be quiet.:  Cryni grumbled and lowered herself under a large tree.  __:What__ are you waiting for, the pastries are getting cold.:_

Tashti laughed and started to unpack the lunch.  "Aeric is happy.  It is like he has had a weight lifted off his shoulders.  It is wonderful to see."

_:Keara__ says he is much happier.  And she does say he is less held by the past and more yours now.:_

"I am glad to hear it."  Tashti offered an apple pastry to her Companion and chose a chunk of bread and some cheese for herself.  "Do you miss being on Circuit?"

_:Not__ particularly.  You kept putting a strain on my poor heart with your constant scrambling up and down trees, hanging upside down, and all the rest of your little stunts.:_

"You enjoyed watching Carlin and Juva fret every time I decided to exercise."

_:Juva__ is such a stick in the mud.  The poor old girl gave me so many lectures…:  Cryni tossed her head in amusement._

"If she wasn't already white you would have turned every hair on her grey."  Tashti laughed.  "And I know Carlin was grateful that it was _only a year."_

_:Remember__ when you decided to take the quick route home?:_

"Gods, it was good to see Aeric."

_:You__ two are so adorable together.:_

"Adorable?  Lyra keeps saying we are 'adorable' as well.  But she always adds 'for the deadliest pair in Valdemar'."  Tashti wrapped her bread and cheese up and sprawled in the shade.  "I am going to have a nap.  Enjoy your splashing."

~ * ~

Tashti woke to a warm, toe curling kiss.  _:Beloved__, you should be with your sister.:_

Aeric broke the kiss and met her gaze.  "You looked beautiful."

"You always say that."  Tashti wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down next to her. 

"I always mean it."  Aeric assured her.

"Did I miss supper?"

"No.  I decided to come join you for a picnic."

"Cryni may have eaten all the sweets."  Tashti warned.

"The only sweet I was looking for is you."  Aeric assured her.

Tashti laughed.  "That is so corny.  I love you."

"Marry me."

"What?"  Tashti couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Marry me."  Aeric repeated.

Tashti gaped.  "You asked me to marry you?  Why?"

Aeric actually laughed at her reaction.  "I love you, why else?  I adore you beyond words.  I want to marry you."

Tashti stared at him for so long he started to get nervous.  She thought of all the doubts and worries she had that he would ask.  And now that he had she couldn't believe her ears.

"Do you need time to consider…"  Aeric let his words trail off uncertainly.

"You charming, darling idiot!  Of course I'll marry you!"  Tashti started to laugh.  "What on earth do I have to consider!"

Between kisses Aeric managed to get a slim gold band on her finger.

_:I__ think I am going to cry.:  Cryni said to Keara as she watched the pair._

_:Nonsense__.:  Keara snorted.  __:You__ wouldn't do anything to disturb them.:_

Cryni actually stuck her tongue out at her fellow Companion.  A very ridiculous expression on a Companion.

_:Do__ you think we will get some little ones out of this?:  Cryni asked seriously._

_:Oh__, can you imagine them with Tashti's talents!  They will be out of the crib and up the nearest wall before they can walk.:_

_:Oh__?  What about Aeric?  Their babes will be born with a permanent mysterious expression on their face.  Their parents will always be wondering what they have been into.:  Cryni challenged.  __:Can__ you imagine Aeric changing diapers?:_

_:How__ about Tashti trying to scale a wall with a belly the size of a cart?:_

_:While__ you are picturing that, picture Aeric trying to carry her down the wall.:_

_:How__ about Gervain getting his perfect clothing smudged with jam or baby spit up.:  Keara snorted in amusement.  __:Lovely__ picture.:_

_:Lets__ just hope we don't end up bald from interested baby fingers.:  Cryni couldn't help but picture fat little fingers twined in her mane and tail._

_:Lets__ way to see if we get a baby first.:  Keara said primly.  __:And__ lets just hope they aren't as troublesome as you were.:_

_:Stuff__ it sister.:  Cryni grumbled._

Keara gave her best superior look to her much younger sibling.  _:I__ wonder if we get to watch the wedding.:_

_:Maybe__ we can convince to have us involved.:  Cryni's ears perked up.  __:We__ would look so good in flowers!  I bet you that would catch Kenyon's attention.:_

_:Tart__.:  Keara responded affectionately as she turned away from the couple under the trees.  __:Let's__ give them some privacy, you will have plenty of time to convince Tashti to wrap you up in flowers later.:_

THE END

(for now)


End file.
